Something About You
by BecBoc
Summary: The Stewart Family were flawless. Everyone in Hollywood knew their name and just their presence in movies made it a blockbuster. So I couldn't believe that out of all the applicants they'd chosen me, Nick the no one to be their new...pool cleaner. NILEY
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Nick POV**

"Think you can handle it?"

"Yes mam."

"Good then you will come once every two weeks." The Tish Stewart hissed at me as I nodded giving her a smile, "You will need to sign a privacy act, anything that happens in this house you are forbidden to speak about to anyone. If you're standard isn't up to scratch, I will fire you. If you leak anything to the press, I will fire you. If you break your contract in anyway I will fire you, understand?"

"Yes mam."

"Good, I'll get the papers then." She stated and stood up.

I watched her strut out of the dining room, her hips swaying to an unheard beat and then slammed the door. I couldn't believe I was here, I gazed around the amazing dining room in shock I was actually in Tish and Billy Stewart's house. They were the most famous married couple in Hollywood and between them had done over fifty box offices hits, racking in millions if not billions of cash. But best of all they had picked me! Out of all the applicants they had chosen me to be their new...

Pool cleaner.

Okay so it wasn't exactly the high-flying job I'd hoped for, but it would pay the rent.

"Right here we go, sign here Mr. Jonas, can I call you Nick?" Tish asked walking through a different door and dumping basically a huge stack of paper in front of me.

"Yes mam."

"You can call me Tish, Nick."

I smiled and looked at the top sheet of the pile of paper.

_Pool cleaner contract._

I didn't bother reading it and quickly flicked through signing my name at least fifteen times before finally handing the contract over to Tish. She gave me her award-winning smile and stood up, "It's great to have you working for us Nick, and I think tomorrow you should start?"

"Yeah that sounds fine with me."

"Great okay, I'm in a bit of a rush so I'll get someone to show you around the pool tomorrow I have a manicure and pedicure in twenty minutes. So it was a pleasure meeting you Nick." Tish stated as I stood up.

"Okay thank you."

"Right DOROHTY!" Tish screamed,

I winced a little at her pitch as suddenly a maid appeared, "Will you show Nick out Dorothy. And will you be working tomorrow?" Tish snapped and she shook her head.

"It's my cousins funeral Tish."

"Oh that's right, sorry. Well I'll have to get the brat to stay home." Tish muttered.

"This way Mr. Nick."

"Thank you for having me here, your house is gorgeous. I'm such a huge fan of your work and I'm very honored to be working for you." I said looking at Tish and she just gave a laugh,

"Chivalry will get you no where in this household."

I nodded as she flicked her hand at me. I walked out the door and followed Dorothy who had her lips pushed together in a disgruntled fashion. I smiled at her and she just shook her head, leading me through the house…

"You have no idea what you've got yourself into boy."

"What?"

I looked at her confused as she opened the front door, "Welcome to working for the devil and her partner. Soon you'll want to drown yourself in the pool, see you tomorrow at one pm Nick."

"Okay bye-"

She slammed the door in my face as I nodded, Tish had actually seemed pleasant considering she was an uptight snob I didn't understand what the maid meant. I quickly moved down the driveway past the Lamborghini, Porsche and Range Rover. The gates opened and I waited patiently to see a group of people waiting to come in…

"And I was like shut up!"

I looked at the woman in front of me, big hoop earrings, blond hair toppling down her shoulders, a tight black dress and a huge pair of Gucci sunglasses. Alongside her stood the entourage of at least ten members. She was flawless in every aspect, she knew she had it and every single boy in the world wished that she'd chose him. I didn't need an introduction to know that this was Billy and Tish's adopted daughter, Taylor.

"And then he was all like…no bitch, I slept with her." Taylor stated,

She strolled past me her not even noticing my presence her entourage following like sheep, then again I'd follow her around too. She was going to be the next Tish Stewart, and at twenty-one already had millions of dollars in the bank and four houses to look after. Then I saw who trailed behind, she gave me a smile and kept walking not even bothering to ask who I was. I stared at her outfit, which was nothing like her sisters, converse, denim shorts and a white ripped t-shirt.

Hollywood could never understand how it worked, that Taylor the adopted child would be more like the Stewart couple then their real daughter Miley ever would. The only thing that proved she was even related was the resemblance and that was it.

"And I was like bitch, she only slept with you for the money." Taylor hissed giggling.

I walked out the gates, turning back a smile across my face. I liked this job already.

**Miley POV**

"Good afternoon miss. Taylor" Dorothy stated holding the door open,

"And then he hung up on me! Can you believe it?" Taylor hissed still on her phone and threw her shopping bags at Dorothy who quickly caught them all.

I rushed over grabbing one she missed as my sister and her posse quickly walked away and headed into the lounge room where they were scheduled to have a manicure and pedicure. I took some of the bags off Dorothy who just shook her head ready to most likely curse my sister in her native tongue.

"That girl," She hissed leaning over and kissing the side of my head, "And how is my gorgeous buttercup? Have fun out shopping with your sister?"

"It was fantastic."

"Was the sarcasm Miley?" Mom hissed walking past.

"No mom, I loved every second of it."

"Sure you did, go clean your room."

"Why?"

"Because I said so!"

Mom headed off into the lounge room as I frowned,

"It's what you get for not liking manicures and pedicures." Dorothy muttered and I gave a laugh.

"I do like them, just not with my mom and sister."

"Come on, can you help me put your sisters new clothes in the washing machine and I will help you clean your room." She bargained and I nodded in agreement heading towards the laundry, which I doubted mom or my sister could even locate.

"Hey Dot." I stated,

Dorothy's friends called her Dot, and she classed me as one.

"Yes Miley…" She chimed pulling out the clothes.

"There was a boy outside, curly hair…who was he?" I questioned pulling out some of my sister's purchases.

"New pool cleaner."

"Really?"

"Yes, he will be here tomorrow and you have to give him a tour around the pool and show him everything." Dorothy explained to me and I smiled pulling the tags off the outfits.

"You think he's cute…"

"NO. I don't…" I yelled and Dorothy just laughed.

"He's a nice young man actually, I feel sorry he got a job here." She stated,

"Well at least he wasn't born into the family like me. When he gets sick of my mom and Taylor, he can just quit." I responded and Dorothy flicked one of the tags at me frowning.

"Don't talk like that…"

"Why not? I hate my life."

"No you don't Miley, you just can't appreciate how very-"

"Lucky I am, to grow up in such a well off family." I finished for her as she looked at me. "I get it I do, but I just don't like the way I live…"

"I know you don't, you may have been born into this world but you aren't one of them. I could see it when you were a little girl, while your mom and dad tried to get you to audition for movies you'd much rather just play with your dolls and miniature guitar." Dorothy stated giving me a smile as I finished with all the clothes.

"And it hasn't changed…minus the dolls." I muttered,

"And the miniature guitar, because now it's a real one." Dot added.

I leaned back on the wall thinking about my life, some people would love to have Johnny Depp or some huge celebrity come over for dinner but to me it was normal. My sister thrived on this life, she was the apple of mom eye while me…not so much. I was the one who had forced my parents to let me go to a real school, that went on summer camps and refused to wear make up or get changed out of my pajamas to go get milk down the street.

"MILEY." Mom screamed.

"I'll clean your room, don't worry." Dorothy stated giving me a smile,

She was more of a mother then my mom ever had been to me. I left the laundry and moved through one of the what seemed like hundreds of hallways coming into the lounge room. My mom, sister and all her friends were perched on designer seats getting private manicure and pedicures, and they all just looked at me a little disgusted when I walked in.

"1pm showing pool boy around and audition tomorrow 2pm." Mom stated,

"For a movie?"

"No a book cover, of course a movie you idiot." Taylor hissed at me.

"Right then, I will be waiting downstairs a two." I stated and mom smiled, "I will be wearing some sort of gorgeous flowing dress, with a stack of make up on!"

"Great, good girl."

I walked out slamming the door giving a huff, no matter how much I tried my mom still believed I would be a fantastic actress…And I was good at acting, better then my sister. The thing was every time I walked into an audition, I pleaded with the casting agents to not put me in the movie, so they didn't'.

"She's such a little brat, I don't know where I went wrong with her." I hear mom say on the other side o the door. "I mean I even looked into DNA testing, sure enough she's my daughter…I was hoping she'd been switched at birth."

"Well at least you have me mom." Taylor stated.

Tears came to my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall. I sucked in a breath and put a smile on my face, I had a twenty-four seven job of acting to please them…so why should I become an actress when I had been since the moment I was born?

* * *

**A/N- **So new story, more will be explained as it goes on :D I couldn't come up with a very good name so I just put my itunes on shuffle. :D Please review tell me what you think I have a outline of what I'm going to do already :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Nick POV**

I'd killed my mom.

She died when I was born, so technically I'd killed her. Dad died when I was fifteen and my eldest brother…well he was someone we didn't speak about anymore. It was just me and my brother Joe, living in a cramped L.A apartment trying to make a life out of very little. I tried to not dwell on how we'd gone from being a pretty perfect family to not even a family at all, there was only the two of us now and we looked after each other no matter what.

"So was she hot?" Joe asked smirking,

"Hell yeah, but she sounds like a total bimbo." I stated pulling on my jacket.

"Who cares, Taylor Stewart is one of the hottest chicks in the world right now! I would totally do her in a second, if she asked." Joe stated as he pulled on his own jacket, "Tell me if you see her in a bikini…"

"I will," I responded rolling my eyes.

"Have a good day Nick, I'll see you tonight when I finish making hamburgers." Joe muttered, he hated his job and was super jealous that I now had an awesome one.

"If she's in her bikini, I'll take a picture…"

"That would make my year." Joe stated as we walked out the front door,

I turned left while he turned right to get in his car, I didn't have a car and seeing as Joe was driving the opposite direction to where I was going I had to catch the bus. I sighed thinking back to yesterday at the Stewart house, I was interested to see who would be showing me the pool today…I really wanted to find out who "brat" referred too. I got on the bus and took my normal seat alongside the window gazing out at the busy L.A streets.

It took exactly twenty-two minutes, fifteen seconds and four screaming babies to get to my destination where I jumped off. I began to set off on my short walk contemplating how well this job was going to fit in with my college classes. Joe hadn't gotten to go to college, but he was helping me…I wanted to be a music producer and so far everything was running smoothly.

"No they left like twenty minutes ago, supposedly they are coming back though." One of the photographers stated on the phone as I gazed at the paparazzi hanging around outside the house.

I headed for the gate as the paparazzi hung back, they didn't know me.

"Boy what you playing at? You really think they'll let you in there?" One of the paparazzi asked me, I ignored him and looked at the gates…

I then spotted the buzzer, hopefully they would let me in.

I pressed it and waited patiently,

"Hello…"

"Hi, I'm Nick."

"Nick who?"

"The pool cleaner…"

"I forgot you were coming, crap sorry."

The gates buzzed open and I couldn't help but turn and smirk at the paparazzi as I slipped in. I walked along the driveway quickly, noticing none of the cars I'd seen yesterday were here only one black prius. I went to knock on the door as it opened and I got a smile from…

"Hi I'm Miley,"

I stared at her in a bit of a daze, okay why hadn't I noticed yesterday she was hot? The media always complained about Miley and her fashion, but she looked drop dead gorgeous and so real at the same time. Her hair was in its normal waves over a purple dress, which was tight hugging all her perfect curves. She must have realized I was staring and blushed giving an awkward laugh…

"So…"

I finally composed myself and offered my hand, she looked at it confused as I went to retract it only for her to put out her hand as well.

"Okay then you are into handshakes…"

"I'm Nick." I finally managed out as she just laughed.

"Yeah I know, come in. I saw you yesterday and asked Dorothy she told me that you were rather charming…" Miley stated as I walked into the house, my eyes staring directly at her body.

"Charming?"

"She didn't actually, but you look charming." Miley smiled complimenting me.

"_And you're hot."_

Miley frowned and I realized I'd just said that out loud, I instantly opened my mouth to retract what I'd just said but Miley just blushed. "Thanks Nick, umm don't generally get compliments from boys they normally give them to my sister."

"She sounds like a bitch." I stated,

Oh my god, what the hell was wrong with me? I was just saying everything that came into my head. Miley laughed again and nodded.

"She is actually. Anyway I need to show you around quickly…"

"Why?" I asked and she grabbed my arm,

"Because I have an audition at two my mom is coming home and will get psycho bitch on me if I'm not ready. And that explains why I'm looking like I'm about to walk down the red carpet…" Miley stated and I nodded.

"Yeah I was surprised when I saw you looking so…" I trailed off as she dragged me through a room.

"Tacky?" She suggested.

"No I was going to say beautiful."

Miley let go of my arm and opened a glass door for me, "Wow I don't think a boy has ever given me two compliments in the span of twenty seconds." She whispered her cheeks reddening with mine.

"So the pool?" I suggested trying to avoid her gaze,

"Yes, Nick meet the pool." She stated pointing at me, "Pool, meet the new cleaner."

**Miley POV**

He was cute.

I watched him stare at the pool, the sun hitting his face as he turned back to look at me. I for a moment felt myself scream inside, I could literally just stare at him all day but I forced myself to look away at the pool.

"Cleaning stuff?" Nick questioned,

"Yes, right cleaning stuff." I stated looking around,

Where the hell had I left it last? I put my hands on my hips as Nick gave a laugh, "It's good to see you obviously do a lot of cleaning, seeing as you don't even known where the stuff is."

"Excuse me?"

"Well you don't know do you?" He questioned,

I rolled my eyes and pointed my finger at him, "I may be Tish and Billy's daughter but I'm not a total brat like my sister okay, I take over all the chores if mom decides to fire the cleaner. Therefore I've been cleaning the pool for the last two months." I responded looking around, "I just can't remember where I put the cleaning stuff…"

"Brat?" Nick whispered,

"What?" I asked turning around and he just frowned.

"Did your mom tell you that I was coming? I was just expecting someone else to be showing me around…not you." Nick stated and I suddenly clicked!

"Garage."

"What?"

"I put them in the garage, the cleaning stuff." I stated smiling, "And yes my mom told me you were coming and that I had to show you around. Wow you went from complimenting to insulting me."

"No…I didn't-"

"I'm joking, come on."

I turned and took very careful steps so I didn't rip Taylor's very tight dress, I could have worn one of my own but I enjoyed looking at her closest, which she stored the outfits she couldn't fit in her own house. I opened the garage door as I walked past the cars…

"Nice, one of these yours?" Nick asked,

I laughed and turned around, "Umm no, dad loves cars, mom likes the attention by driving around in the most expensive gas guzzling ones dad buys for her. I own the prius, it doesn't get a spot in the garage."

"Earth lover?" He asked as I opened a cupboard,

"Yes, I care about the environment but I'm not a hippy if you're worried. I don't have weed in my bedroom or anything like that…" I stated and pulled out all the random bottles as he just laughed.

"Damn, I need a new supplier."

I pulled my head back out of the cupboard staring at him, "I was joking."

"I hope so…"

I pulled everything out and closed the cupboards, "Right well that's everything and if you could please put everything back in here, that would be great. The pin code for the gate spells out Taylor."

"Why Taylor?"

"Because she's not smart enough to remember anyone elses name." I stated smirking as Nick laughed at me.

"Really?"

"No, they just love her more then me."

"Oh…"

Nick looked away and quickly grabbed all the stuff as I sighed, way to make things super awkward Miley. I moved out of the garage holding the door open for him and Nick gave me a smile. I returned it and then bit my lip watching him walk over to the pool, I decided I better go ask him if he needed anything else while I was around…

"And there is a spare key in the left pot plant next to the door in case no one is home, and that key is there because my sister's an idiot." I added as Nick gave a laugh nodding.

"Right well I think I'm all good."

"Cool, if you want a drink or anything just go into the kitchen, no one is going to be home so you can get away with snooping around the house." I stated and he just gave a laugh.

"I don't want to get fired on my first day."

"I wouldn't let you get fired, your straighter then the last pool guy." I stated giving him a smile, "Although the last pool guy was seriously hot…"

"Well I am straight."

"Good." I muttered to myself as Nick looked at me confused,

"MILEY." Mom suddenly screamed,

I groaned and turned around, I stepped forward without paying attention to exactly where I was walking. I looked at mom as her mouth dropped…and then I dropped. Mom let out a scream as I felt Nick try to grab me, but he had no luck as I fell into the pool. The water surrounded me and I literally wanted to just sink to the bottom in embarrassment, but the coldness forced my head to break surface…

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MILEY! Why do you have to be so stupid? Why can't you be like Taylor?" Mom screamed as I stared over at her screaming at me from the edge of the pool. "I can't believe you are so damn clumsy, how did I end up with you? WHAT DID I DO WRONG? Why can't you be like me?"

She turned and stormed into the house as I turned looking at Nick. He was just staring in shock across the pool at my mom as she slammed the door. I closed my eyes ducking back under the water…

I resurfaced to see a hand in front of me, "Hey come on, you okay?" Nick asked worried,

I looked up at his face and nodded taking his hand,

"Yeah just a little bit wet." I joked as he pulled me out.

Nick just stared at me unable to say anything, "Right well I don't have to go to the audition now, which is terrific. I'll leave you to clean the pool." I stated awkwardly realizing he most likely could see through my dress…and I wasn't wearing a bra.

"Are you okay? Like about what she said…I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"Oh no she did. I'm used to it, she hates me." I stated giving him a smile, "Thanks for caring though, I better go get changed."

"Yeah…" He muttered as I quickly turned around.

Well that wasn't the introduction I wanted but at least it would be memorial.

* * *

**A/N- **Oh and if you didn't realize Taylor Stewart is based off a mean bitchier version of Tay Swift :D All the normal characters will slowly pop up (Selena, Demi etc.) So anyway hope you liked the second chapter and thanks for all the reviews guys! You made me smile :D xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Miley POV**

"Okay that was the worst day of college ever!" Selena hissed dramatically.

I watched as she threw her bag onto the floor, flicked her hair and then kicked off her heels. I rolled my eyes looking at Sel as she turned staring me,

"What? It was a horrible day Miley!"

"Why? Because your professor ignored you flirting with him, or because all the other people studying bio-chemistry aren't as pretty as you?"

"No…" Selena hissed, "The second point is true though, I'm by far the prettiest."

"Vain."

"Hey you said it, I just agreed."

"I didn't say you were pretty."

"What? You think I'm Ugly!" Selena hissed as I just laughed.

I smiled at my best friend, Sel was gorgeous and she knew it. Selena was by far the smartest rich heiress I'd ever met, her parents worked as film directors but she'd shocked them and headed towards a totally different occupation. Medical School. Her parents unlike mine were a little more accepting of her choice because they actually loved her, unlike my parents. We'd met in our private high school and had clicked straight away, we found that we had a lot of similarities when it came to our parents. Selena's life seemed to play out like an episode of some over the top reality show, she loved two things drama and boys which she seemed to constantly get involved in.

"Selena back to the point why was college bad?" I asked and she sighed.

"Because it's HOT!"

"What?" I asked completely confused.

"The temperature is hot Miley!"

"Oh right, I was going to say I doubt any of those geeky bio-chemistry guys are hot."

"I don't always think about boys Miley." Selena stated looking at me insulted, I just laughed at her rolling my eyes.

"Most of the time you do."

"Good point, but it was so hot today stuck in that room! I literally thought I was going to dehydrate and then all the wannabe doctors would have tried to save me. Can you imagine one of those pimple, glasses wearing freaks trying to resuscitate me? Most disgusting thought ever!" Selena dramatized as I laughed.

"Selena you are a wannabe doctor." I responded.

"I know, but one day I will be a doctor. And when you get in a car crash and are bleeding to death, you'll be happy to know I'm a doctor and can therefore save your life." Selena stated confidently.

I stared at her dropping my bag, "So now I'm going to be in a car crash?"

"Yes," Selena stated smirking,

"Right thanks, that makes me feel so much better."

Selena laughed and pointed towards the pool.

"So can we go swimming?"

"You don't have your bikini!"

"Yeah but you have like ten pairs, I'll wear one of yours." Selena stated and walked into the lounge room…

I quickly followed her and found she'd stopped just back from the window, I looked out to see who she was staring at. And there he was standing there cleaning the pool shirtless, I watched Nick's toned body moving as his muscles flexed. I could literally feel myself entering another world, then I realized Selena was was standing right next to me. I gave an awkward laugh and she looked between the two of us and smirked...

"So this is the boy you won't shut up about? He's hot…"

"Uhuh…"

"Okay stop with the drooling, we are going upstairs putting on bikinis and then laying by the pool so you can stare at him." Selena hissed and I bit my lip tilting my head watching Nick.

"Uhuh…"

"MILEY, snap out of it. Come on!"

Selena grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the window, I shot her a look as she pulled me towards the stairs. I followed her a little worried, I didn't want him to think I was like my sister and this was something she'd do, then again any girl would do this. I wanted to know Nick and I hoped he hadn't already made assumptions about me based on my family.

"So he said you were hot right?" Selena asked and I nodded, "And gorgeous?"

"Yeah…"

Selena pulled me into my bedroom as she just shook her head, "I don't think I've ever seen you this crazy about a boy, not since…" Selena started and trailed off as my smile dropped. "Nick looks like a guy who wouldn't hurt you Miley, not like the last one. Nick seems different and for a start, he's not apart of our world."

"I know that's why I like him."

**Nick POV**

It was hot. Really hot.

So I'd taken my shirt off, because cleaning the pool was hard work especially when there was so much water, which I couldn't actually swim in. I scrubbed the sides of the pool as I heard the door open, I looked up staring at a girl who looked very familiar…but I didn't know her name.

"Miley…" She yelled, instantly I had to look down to hide my smile,

I only lasted a couple of second before I had to look up and gazed ahead to see Miley walking across the tiles in a red bikini with white polka dots on it. If I'd been hot before I was definitely feeling the heat rising now, when I said she was gorgeous she had clothes on. Without them...well let's say first and second impressions of Miley were going to stay in my dreams for the rest of my life.

"Oh hi, totally didn't see you there. I'm Selena, Miley's best friend. You must be Nick, Miley's been telling me so much about you!" Selena stated walking over to me, it was only then I noticed she was in a bikini as well.

"Umm hi yeah, Selena _Gomiz_ right?"

"Yes, know my mommy and daddy?" She questioned and I nodded.

"Like their movies, it's nice to meet you." I stated and she smiled at me as I looked behind her at Miley, "Hi Miley, you look a little less wet today…"

"Hi Nick." She muttered blushing.

"But she may be wet in a minute." Selena stated giving me a smirk, "In both ways…if you get what I mean?"

My eyes widened and Miley's mouth just dropped as she leaned forward slapping Selena across the arm, Selena just smiled and turned walking around. Miley moved over to me looking apologetic, but I just gave her a smile as she sat down beside me on the pool edge.

"Hot?" She asked,

"Yes you are." I stated straight away without thinking.

Miley instantly began to laugh as I closed my eyes looking away, "I'm sorry Miley, I have a habit of saying the first thing that comes into my head. Inappropriate or not…"

"I think Sel has that problem as well," Miley stated still laughing. "But generally hers are thought out unlike yours."

I gave a awkward laugh looking over at Selena, she smirked and nodded at me and then motioned to Miley. I thought back to the comment Selena just made about Miley and how defensive Miles got, I looked back to Miley who was staring at the water blushing. Did she like me? I shook my head, Selena was just teasing but still...

"So how have you been?" I asked changing the topic.

"Good I suppose busy with college stuff and some more auditions, managed to screw them all up though. Well all of them except one, which of course is a huge movie over the entire summer." She stated clapping her hands together in mock celebration.

"College, what you studying?" I asked interested.

"Music."

"Really?" I asked surprised and she nodded,

"Yep I play guitar, learning piano and I'm pretty good at drums now." She stated and I nodded impressed,

Music...so we did have something in common.

"What about you, you're attending college right?" Miley asked and I nodded, "What are you hoping to become?"

"Music producer."

Miley's eyes widened a grin spreading across her face, "No way!"

"Yes way, I'm hoping to write and produce music for artists one day, learning the basics at the moment. Maybe one day we'll work together?" I suggested and she just laughed.

"Doubtful, I don't perform to the public." She muttered.

"Why not, if it's your passion and you are going to college for it then why not?" I questioned confused and she looked back towards the house. It hit me instantly, it wasn't that she didn't want to perform it was that her parents didn't want her too. I gave a sigh looking back at the water, I was starting to see what Dorothy meant when she said I'd be working for the devil.

"They're pretty controlling." Miley finally whispered, "My parents..."

"I noticed, I haven't met your dad though." I stated trying to dodge her mom.

"He's filming a movie at the moment in Cuba, he'll be back next time you're here. He is actually better then my mom, I'm a lot like him. He doesn't really push me into auditions like mom does, I think he prefers me to my sister actually which is good. Only problem is that dad's the one who is always filming around the world, while mom and Taylor are always here. He looks out for me though, when I get into fights with mommy dearest." Miley stated as I smiled.

"Well at least he's supportive." I stated as she smiled,

"Anyway Nick I should get back to Selena, if you want a drink or anything just give me a yell and I'll go get it for you." Miley stated giving me a grin,

I nodded and she stood up and walked back over to her friend, I couldn't keep my eyes off her though. Eventually I forced myself to look back at the pool a huge smile across my face. After a couple of minutes of cleaning, I couldn't help but gaze over to see both girls staring at me smiles across their faces…but I only saw one blushing and trying to look away nervously.

* * *

**A/N- **Hey people :D thanks for the reviews you guys are awesome. Thought I'd post tonight/today seeing it's Nick's bday and "supposedly" there was a Niley moment at midnight. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Miley POV**

My house had turned into an out of control party.

My sister had two houses in Los Angeles, one house in the Bahamas and a apartment in New York, yet she'd chosen my house to celebrate. What she was rejoicing I wasn't quite sure, knowing Tay it was most likely being rich and been able to flaunt our families assets to everyone and anyone. I stared out my window watching the scene before me downstairs, there were at least a hundred people if not more in my backyard all screaming. The free alcohol was flowing and therefore the numerous guests just kept piling into my house, I knew I'd have to put the white flag up soon and evacuate before it got any worse.

My escape plan began to emerge as I heard a knock on my door. With out my answer it opened anyway and I turned around getting ready to scream at a drunken couple most likely wanting to sleep in my bed. Instead I was welcomed by a friendly face, someone who I couldn't deny I missed.

"Dad!" I stated jumping up.

I rushed over grinning and he chuckled pulling me into a huge hug, "I missed you bud, I think your sisters having a party downstairs by the look of it. Does mom know about this?" He asked letting me go,

"I don't know. People just turned up. How was Cuba?" I asked, his movie had been filmed in Cuba and it had been over three months since I'd last seen him in person.

"Gorgeous. How's everything going with you?" He asked giving me a smile.

"Good, mom tell you I got the movie?" I asked trying to sound excited about it,

Dad must have seen through it and he looked at me raising his eyebrows. "Don't even try with the fake smiles Miley, I can see through them just like I can see you have dreams beyond acting." He stated looking at me as I turned away, "I know what you've been doing, telling the casting agents not to chose you. If you don't want to do acting, just tell her Miley."

"She won't listen." I muttered. "Neither of them will."

"No they won't, so prove to Tish and Taylor that you have other dreams." He stated.

I looked up at him and he gave me a smile, "You're my little girl I want you to be happy, and the things I heard from your mom and sister while I was away have hardly been happy things about you. Taylor rings me frequently about you, and constantly informs be how you have yet again managed to anger Tish." He muttered.

"I try to make them happy, but I can't…"

"I know, but you can't Miley you know that. I know that, so stop trying to make them happy and make yourself happy. Because at the moment their mad and your upset…" He stated and leaned over kissing my head,

I wished dad was around more, he just understood me but he always had the movies, which were filmed in strange places around the world.

"Love you dad."

"Love you too bud, I'm going to the apartment with Tish I need my rest. You want to come?" He asked and I shook my head giving a smile. I wouldn't go if mom was there with him...

"I'm going to stay here, maybe see if I can sneak down and steal a drink." I stated and dad just laughed moving out of my doorway.

"Don't let anyone find out you're drinking."

"They won't." I stated giving a laugh as he closed my door.

I turned around and walked back to the window, I stared outside seeing a guy about to be thrown into the pool. I watched as the guy screamed and struggled in the others guy's arms until they let go and he went sailing into the blue water. I noticed one of the guys instantly, it was my sisters on again, off again boyfriend Liam. He was the famous hot actor from Australia, everyone adored him but me...well I used too but things had changed now. I stared at him laughing away and forced my eyes across the other side of the pool. I spotted a pile of pretty colored drinks and decided one of those had my name written all over it.

I quickly pulled on my Ugg boots not wanting to tread on any broken glass, which I was sure there would be heaps of in the garden. I moved out of my room gazing over the staircase staring at the uncontrollable party downstairs…

"Look hot girl on the staircase!" A drunken guy yelled,

Everyone instantly turned and I felt very self-conscious in my tank top and short shorts, I noticed my sister look up at me and rolled her eyes. "Ew no guys, it's my little sister…hands off she's barely legal."

I walked down the stairs a little thankful my sister had said that because now all attention was off me and back on her. I made my way through the crowed and felt someone grab my ass but I ignored it continuing to dodge all the gyrating bodies. Finally I broke through outside and spotted the table…

"Hey, long time no see." A voice whispered,

It was so familiar that I didn't even want to imagine the face it belonged too, I closed my eyes as I felt the hand run down my waist. "You look gorgeous as per normal, so much prettier then your sister. There's so much I wish I could do to-"

"Don't touch me." I hissed keeping my eyes closed.

He just laughed and took his hand off my waist, "I'll keep my hands off you, if you keep our little secret a secret Miley." He hissed and I felt tears coming to my eyes as I finally turned around.

But he was already gone. Liam was gone. Fear shot through me as I turned heading straight for the table, I grabbed an entire bottle of vodka with out a second thought and turned running through the people heading straight back to the safety of my bedroom.

**Nick POV**

I pushed open the front door to the Stewart house as my mouth almost hit the floor, I stared at two people lying on the floor alcohol bottles all around them. I reluctantly moved forward stepping over them and went into the living room gazing around to see…well putting it simply, complete destruction.

"That girl, if I were her mother I would rip her hair out and throw her into a cell for a year for what's she's done to this house! And she expect me to clean this?" Dorothy hissed pushing past me, "No one could ever clean this mess up? I'm not some robot! I can't clean all of this in one day."

"Taylor?" I questioned and she turned looking at me,

"Who else would do this Nick? You think my little buttercup Miley would ever think of making this much mess?" She hissed at me,

I looked around the room staring at ten sleeping bodies on the floor, table and couch.

"Where is Tay-"

"Why is everything spinning?" I heard a voice asking groaning,

I turned and looked at Taylor, standing there wearing nothing but her bra and underwear staring at us confused. She moved towards us stumbling over a guy who let out a snort and rolled over continuing to sleep, I raised my eyebrows knowing this most likely wasn't a photo worth taking.

"Girl put some clothes on!" Dorothy hissed.

"Dorothy can you like get me some clothes, or something? And then when you've done that, can you make me a juice?" Taylor asked,

Dorothy dropped the mop and bucket she was holding staring at Taylor, I could see she was about to explode into a rage of anger but I knew that would only end in disaster. "I'll help you clean up Dorothy, it's fine I don't have a class today. Just go make her drink and where is Miley?"

"Fine." Dorothy hissed, "Miley is most likely asleep, poor girl. Come on you stupid child, lets go put you in a shower and I'll find you some clothes to put on." Dorothy took Taylor by the shoulders and began pushed her along a corridor while she continued to groan in pain.

"Miley…" I muttered looking up the staircase a little worried.

I decided to go see if she was okay and climbed the staircase, I had no idea which room she was in so I slowly moved along opening doors. Until I came to one, which I was sure was Miley's seeing it had Miley in black letters stuck on the door. I pushed it open and stared at the bed in horror, this was an image I didn't need in my head this early in the morning. The man and woman both turned and stared at me looking pissed off…

"What the hell dude get out!" I guy hissed as I slammed the door.

"They still having..." I heard a familiar voice ask quietly, I turned to see Miley standing there black bags under her eyes.

"Yeah they are."

"Thought so, good morning." She muttered tiredly,

"Hey you okay, you look like you haven't slept all night?" I asked moving over to her and she just smiled looking at me.

"I haven't Nick."

Her face was deadly white and she looked like a zombie, "You didn't get drunk did you? Because I just saw your sister…a lot of your sister." I stated and Miley gave a weak laugh.

"No, I was going to but those two were in my room when I got back. So I ended up sitting in study all night." Miley muttered rubbing her neck, "And I tried to sleep on the floor, which was a bad idea. So I never really managed to get to sleep..."

"Okay well you need sleep, where is your mom and dad?"

"Apartment in the city."

"Where is their bedroom?" I asked and she pointed behind me.

"Right you go in there, I will find some sheets and change them. You can then go to sleep in there and I'll wake you up once I've helped Dorothy clean everything up downstairs." I told her bluntly, she looked like she was going to argue for a moment and then nodded.

"Sounds good."

I smiled and moved over to her, "Someone needs a hug?" I asked and she gave a small laugh and nodded.

"I need more then a hug, but that would be good."

I opened my arms and she slowly moved over to me, I wrapped them around her smiling to myself. This was my first ever huge with her, and I knew right now that it wouldn't be my last...no way. Miley automatically leaned her head on my chest closing her eyes as I lightly ran my thumbs against her back, this was by far one of the best hugs I'd ever had. Soon I realized however the hug had gone on for a while. I went to pull away but in doing so i realized, Miley had fallen asleep and was now leaning her entire body weight on me. I guess I was more comfy then the floor...

"Okay then, I'm going to have to pick you up." I muttered,

I easily lifted her and she let out a murmur as I smiled pushing open the door to her parents bedroom. I carefully found my way around the huge room placing Miley on the bed…

"Well this makes changing the sheets hard." I muttered,

I stared at her sleeping and couldn't help myself but move a strand of brunette hair from her face. She rolled over cuddling into one of the pillows as I smiled leaning down and kissing the side of her head…

"I think I really like you Miley…" I whispered then gave a sigh,

Now to clean.

* * *

**A/N- **Thanks for the reviews everyone :D they were awesome! Short chapter but I promise next one will have serious Niley action :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**

**Miley POV**

_"Miley I'm sorry I just can't-"_

_"It's fine dad, I get it okay. I really don't mind, it's just one normal day anyway plus I have mom and Taylor here." I whispered lying as my lip quivered._

_"Miley I'll make it up to you honey."_

_"Don't bother."_

_I slammed the phone closed not even muttering a goodbye knowing that if we continued talking I'd loose it completely. The tears started to fall as I sat in the dining room alone, four plates were set out before me, but only mine was filled. I bit my lip trying to calm myself down, this wasn't a big deal, it wasn't I was just over reacting. I moved over to the small cake that I'd bought for myself, seeing no one else could be bothered. I watched the flickering candle and leaned over blowing it out.  
_

"_Happy Birthday to me, I wish my family would care." I hissed to no one._

_Why did no one love me? Mom and Taylor had forgotten about me and instead went out for cocktails after work! I didn't mention it was my birthday thinking they'd just know, but they didn't care no one cared about me. The only person who did remember was dad, and he couldn't come back from Atlanta where he was filming because there was a stuff up in the schedule. So now I was alone, on my 18th birthday. I let a tear roll down my face in disappointment, why couldn't I have been the adopted one? Then at least I could have the hope I had a better family then this one.  
_

"_Hello anyone home? Taylor?" I heard my sisters boyfriend yell.  
_

"_Yeah me." I responded pulling myself together.,_

_It took him a moment but finally Liam walked in through the door, he flashed me his gorgeous smile and strutted into the room cheerfully. There was no denying I'd had a crush on him since they'd started dating, I hated how she treated him and wished he would see me…and not her. He was so hot and such an amazing person, I didn't understand why he'd go out with such a nasty self centered cow like my sister.I felt my cheeks redden with his presence as I looked at the cake.  
_

"_Hey Miles, nice ergh cake." He muttered and then stared at my face, his smile vanished looking at me worried. "Why are you crying? What's wrong Miley?"_

"_It's my birthday..." I whispered more tears coming to my eyes, _

_"It is?"_

_"And they forgot." I whispered letting another tear fall as he looked at me apologetic and moved over, "They just forgot like I don't even matter to them!"_

"_You matter to me Miley, you've always mattered to me." He whispered…_

I bolted up out of the bed, my whole body shaking as I closed my eyes I fell back onto the soft pillows groaning. It was just a terrible nightmare, it wasn't real just all my memories leaking together. I opened my eyes dragging in a deep breath looking around, wait a minute this was not my bedroom. I sat up again and climbed out of my parent's bed as the events of last night and this morning flooded my mind, I turned around heading towards the door only to find a familiar smiling face walking in.

"Oh hey, you're up." Nick stated grinning at me.

I nodded looking at him confused, "Did I fall asleep on you by any chance?" I asked embarrassed and he gave a laugh then nodded.

I let out a groan as he put his hand gently on my back. "Hey it's okay you were tired. Our hug lasted for well over three minutes and that's when I realized you'd fallen asleep." Nick stated looking at me with his gorgeous eyes, I smiled and nodded. "I just came to move you actually, I was going to put you back in your bed. You can go back into your room now..."

"So they're gone?" I asked referring to the couple.

Nick gave a laugh and nodded, "Yep, Dorothy got them out I was too much of a wimp. They were out in seconds if you get what I mean…And then I cleaned up the sheets, so everything is better in your room anyway. The rest of the house not so much."

I nodded smiling at him as he moved his other hand up to my face. I felt my cheeks begin to redden and his smile just grew even bigger when Nick saw I was blushing…

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did you actually clean?" I asked as he dropped his hand.

"Yes and no."

"I don't like the sound of that…" I stated and he just laughed.

"Well the house is cleaned up, I've helped Dorothy all morning with it so now all the drunks are gone and your sisters is now wearing…more clothes. Dorothy and me put her to bed and the only thing left to clean is outside, which is going to take a while. Like at least the rest of the day, it's worse then inside." Nick stated and I sighed looking at him apologetic.

"Thank you so much Nick, you have no idea how much I appreciate this. I would have been cleaning up all week…" I responded and he just smiled shrugging. "So I better pay you for your efforts and then you can go home and I will finish-"

"What? No…hold up." Nick stated giving a laugh.

"What?"

"Miley I didn't do this for money, and I'm going to help you and Dorothy clean the backyard seeing I haven't cleaned the pool yet, and that's kind of my job. I don't mind helping clean up the mess Taylor made, as long as you actually are okay." Nick explained and I just stared at him entranced.

"Thank you."

"Although I think a hug right now would be pretty good." He stated and I looked up at him giving a nod, "Just don't fall asleep this time."

"I think I can do that."

I moved over and wrapped my arms around him, Nick gave a laugh and pulled his around me. I rested my head comfortably against his chest a smile coming to my face, how could he be so perfect?

**Nick POV**

"Siblings?"

"Two…how many boyfriends?"

"Had three, now however I have none. Siblings names?"

"Joe and Kevin."

"Boyfriend's names?"

"Okay going too far I think, why do you care about my boyfriends so much anyway?" Miley asked me giving a laugh as her feet dangled in the pool alongside me.

We'd decided to take a break from the disaster site that was the Stewart backyard. So far we'd only collected the broken, smashed, empty and open bottles which had taken nearly two hours. Now Miley and I were sitting by the pool playing twenty questions, I was actually really getting to know her and the more I knew the more I liked every single thing about the famous yet unknown Miley Stewart. I turned staring at her as she waited for an answer.

"Because I'm interested." I responded as she kicked her foot up splashing water on me.

"Why are you interested?" She retaliated.

"Because I like you."

Miley turned staring at me, her eyes looked questioningly like she wanted me to give further detail. "I like you Miley, and I want to know as much as I can about you before I…"

"You what?"

"Ask you out on a date." I whispered and her mouth literally dropped, "Or not…"

I looked away feeling like maybe I'd gone a little too far. I knew I liked her but that didn't mean she had the same feelings, which obviously Miley didn't. I suddenly felt an overwhelming amount of emotions, I'd never felt so rejected by a girl in my life because she was the first one that mattered and now I'd screwed it up. I let out a sigh moving to stand up as I felt a soft hand come down on my bare knee.

"Okay."

"Okay I'll leave and never come back?" I questioned moving again to stand up.

Miley grabbed my arm as I turned staring at her, "No Nick, okay I'll go on a date with you. But I'm still not answering the boyfriend questions…"

She smiled at me as I let out a huge sigh in relief, I replayed the moment in my head. She'd said yes. I felt a smile come to my face and Miley laughed looking at me, she'd actually said yes.

"I like you too Nick, you better not be using me."

I shook my head straight away, "No way, why would I use you? You're way too nice to be used, plus I think I've seen enough already to tell the media, which I haven't."

"Good." Miley responded looking back at the water blushing.

"So I'm thinking tomorrow night?" I suggested as Miley shook her head.

"I can't…"

"Why not?" I questioned as she turned looking at me.

"I got this movie to do over the summer and my mom wants me to meet my co-stars one of them is Kevin Jonas so she wants me to impress him." She explained as I felt my mouth drop.

Miley didn't know my last name, because I'd never told her. I felt the shock running through me at the realization she would be in a movie…

With my older brother.

My past suddenly began to flood my mind with memories of my idiotic older brother who I'd rather forget. Just before dad died Kevin got his first movie, we'd been so proud but dad never got a chance to see Kevin succeed and he died a week before filming started. At first Kevin had looked after both of us, but soon Hollywood got to his head until one day Kevin didn't come back to us. Now when asked about his family, Kevin always said the same thing that he didn't have one. Kevin had deserted us, he was living the life of fame while Joe and me were struggling to even afford for me to college. The mention of his name sent hatred boiling through my blood.

"You okay, you've gone kind of rigid." Miley asked,

I turned towards Miley as her hand dropped from my leg, "I'm sorry, if I upset you in anyway I…"

"You didn't." I hissed.

Miley fell silent as I let out a groan, "I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you just some thing came to my mind. I just…"

"It's okay, I don't expect you to tell me everything Nick." She whispered as I looked at Miley and she moved her hand back onto my leg.

I stared at her gorgeous eyes as Miley bit down on her lip nervously, we both knew what was about to happen. I slowly leaned forward and we brushed noses, as I watched Miley close her eyes and ever so gently I pressed my lips against hers. There weren't fireworks or anything like that, because to me the moment I'd met her I'd had my fireworks show and now…everything was just perfect. I gained more confidence with her and slowly tried to further our kiss, which Miley welcomed straight away. I moved my tongue along the bottom of her lip as she opened her mouth and I...

"Miley…"

We violently pulled away turning to look across the pool for the source of the voice,

"Oh I'm sorry." Dorothy said staring between us awkwardly, "So sorry..."

Miley turned looking back to me relief in her eyes that replicated mine that it wasn't her mom. Miley blushed giving a small giggle,

"Yeah Dot…" She yelled not taking her eyes off me.

"Your mom is flying out to England for an emergency role in a movie, and your dad wants to have dinner with you tonight." Dorothy yelled as I smiled and looked up…

I gazed up the house wall, my eyes coming to focus on the second story window where a lone figure stood watching over us. Her long blonde hair hanging around the t-shirt Dorothy had pulled on the young woman only hours before, she caught my gaze and frowned. I tilted my head confused, why could I see worry in her eyes?

"You look after her." Taylor mouthed to me.

I stared up at her confused but nodded as Taylor disappeared from the window,

"What you looking at?" Miley asked as she turned to look up.

I laughed and Miles turned staring at me, "I'm looking at you of course…because you are the most gorgeous girl in the world." I responded and Miley just laughed leaning forward.

"Suck up, now where were we?" She muttered pressing her lips back against mine.

* * *

**A/N- **Thanks for the reviews people! You are super awesome :D Okay by the way if you didn't realize the start part was a flashback from Miley's past and it will be continued later on :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Nick POV**

An entire week. That's how long I'd had to wait before I could finally see Miley again, it had been a long 168 hours, 23 minutes and 5 seconds but now I was here and time didn't matter anymore. I walked up her driveway a bunch of gebras in my hand unsure of what flower I should be giving her on a first date. Tish was still in England, Billy was however home and so was Taylor which was going to be awkward, Miley had explained that they'd planned to have dinner at the house and I might have to see them both. Taylor did seem to hang around the house a lot, which confused me seeing she didn't even actually live here...

I moved up nervously and knocked my hand on the door.

It flung open and I stared at Taylor, her normal make up covered face was spotless of substances and she was just wearing sweats with a tank top. She looked at me curiously then smiled.

"Good you're here, Miley has been forcing me to watch her change outfits for the past hour." She hissed at me, "I think we need to talk before you leave."

"Okay…"

I walked into the house as Taylor turned looking at me again,

"I'm Taylor by the way, and if you hurt my sister I'll hang you from a billboard on Sunset Boulevard naked, trust me I have people in high places Nick." She hissed quickly at me as I just nodded. And I'd been worried about Miley's dad, clearly Taylor was very overprotective!

"Okay right then, ummm I'm Nick."

"I know, Miley hasn't shut about you the past three hours."

I stood looking around nervously, this wasn't the Taylor I'd expected at all. Miley disliked Taylor I could tell that much, so I couldn't understand Taylor's protectiveness over Miley. I guess it came with the sister thing, they might hate each other but at the end of the day Miley and Taylor would always be sisters. She leaned over staring at the flowers her eyes scanning through them very quickly…

"Pretty, that's good Miley likes flowers." She added,

"That's good then."

"MILEY." She screamed finally, "Your boyfriend's down here."

"I'm not her boyfriend…'' I stated uneasily as Taylor rolled her eyes,

"You will be."

She turned and walked away, as I shook my head looking at the staircase hoping Miley would hurry up. Unluckily though the door opened and I turned looking at Billy Stewart, he walked over to me his feet echoing through the foyer making me really scared. He did the same thing Taylor did and just stared at me up and down before offering me his hand…

"I'm Billy,"

"I'm Nick." I stated trying to act confident putting my hand into his.

He gripped down painfully tight on my hand, as I shook trying to hold my expression. Finally he released my hand and I let it drop to my side stretching my fingers out, god that man had a tight grip. "I want her home by eleven. Ten minutes late is understandable, but anything over that you will not be having another date with my daughter." He stated and I nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Where are you taking her?"

"I was planning on taking her to a movie, and maybe then dinner. It depends on what she wants to do," I stated as he nodded looking at me.

"DADDY stop interrogating him!"

I turned and instantly smiled in relief seeing Miley walking down the stairs, it was like for a moment the world just stopped and she was the only person in it. I gazed at her hair toppling over her shoulders covering a white flowing top, and dark blue skinny jeans. Miley looked gorgeous. She reached the bottom her heels clicking along the floorboards,

"I'm not interrogating Nick, I'm just setting down the rules about tonight." Billy stated frowning at Miley. "And I expect you to follow the rules Miley, you're eighteen but I want you home by eleven the rules still apply as long as you live under my roof."

"Yes dad." Miley groaned.

"Fine have fun, eleven Nick." Billy hissed and I nodded.

He turned giving me one last look, moving out of the foyer along a hallway. Miley looked at me rolling her eyes and I smiled offering the flowers, "You look amazing, and these are for you. You're sister approved of them just before, it was like I was going through airport security."

"She talked to you?" Miley asked surprised taking them.

"Yeah she opened the door, I tried my hardest not to imagine her as how I last her." I muttered and Miley gave a laugh looking at the flowers smiling,

"Thanks Nick, they're gorgeous."

"And so are you." I stated and she laughed blushing, "So where would you like to go tonight? I was thinking a movie or maybe dinner…but it's totally up to you."

"Night club? I want to have a drink."

My eyes widened staring at Miley, she looked deadly serious though and I shook my head. I was not taking her to a nightclub on our first damn date! "Miley we're eighteen and I don't think that would be a great place to go on a first date. Plus people will recognize you Miley!"

"Oh come on like you don't have a fake ID. And they'll let me in."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of her house, kicking the front door closed with her foot. "I want to do something fun for a change, I want to do something rebellious."

"Why?" I asked confused and she smiled at me.

"Because I want to make this date memorial, I like you Nick and I want us to have a fun date instead of awkwardly staring at each other across a table." Miley stated giving me a huge grin, "Let's stop with the whole twenty questions games and start this relationship off differently?"

I stared at her and realized, she was definitely going to be handful. But I didn't care, I liked Miley and if she wanted to go to a nightclub tonight…then who was I to say no to her. After all this was a first date…Why not make it memorable?

"Let's do it then."

She jumped at me and wrapped her arms around my body, "We are going to have so much fun, and you better dance with me!" Miley stated and kissed my cheek letting go as I laughed.

"Miley I have so much dance experience you won't even be able to keep up." I stated boldly offering her my hand, which she took.

"Is that so Nick, well wait till you see me." She whispered seductively with a smirk.

Tonight was going to definitely be interesting.

**Miley POV**

I pressed Nick against the club wall trailing kisses down his neck, while his hands were firmly placed on my ass. I moved back up and ran my tongue across his lips as he opened his mouth for me. I wasn't normally like this, I would never even consider going to a nightclub without my sister but with Nick I just felt like I could take risks because I always knew he'd stop me from getting stupid. He moved one of his hands onto the back of my leg as I ran my hand up his shirt.

It was amazing where two fake IDs could get you.

"Nick," I moaned in his mouth,

"Mmm..."

"I wanna a drink." I stated and he just laughed pushing me away.

"I already said no Miley, I think being at the night club is risky enough let alone you getting caught drinking." Nick stated as I rubbed my hand up his shirt, but his face stayed firm.

"Fine, we'll kiss some more then."

He nodded and pulled me back onto his lips.

So tonight hadn't started off like this, when we'd arrived Nick and I chose to just sit and talk about what was going on the past week filling in the gaps we'd missed in our constant texting. Then he'd finally asked me to dance, after I tried to force him to get me a drink. The dancing however turned dirty quickly and after twenty minutes we were against the wall making out, where we'd taken up a permanent residence.

I felt his hand slowly start to move up the back of my top but I didn't stop him, no one would see us we were in a club this was normal. I pushed my hands along his abs slowly running my fingers along them…

Flash.

I pulled away from Nick and turned to see…Cameras, like ten of them. I felt my mouth drop and before I could say a word, yell or act violently towards any of them Nick grabbed my hand and quickly dragged me into the crowed of drunk bodies…

"MILEY, MILEY, MILEY!" The paparazzi yelled,

The pumping sounds on the floor muted most of their yells, but as I held tightly onto Nick's hand I knew I was in a lot of trouble. We moved through the people all grinding against each other and then finally we broke through. I stumbled in my heels running up the stairs leading out of the club…

"SHE'S UNDERAGE! CALL THE POLICE!" I heard some yell behind me.

"You okay?" Nick asked the second we stepped outside,

"I'm fine, but we got to get out of here in case they actually call the police!" I hissed as we quickly paced away from the club, I turned back seeing the paparazzi following us out.

"Turn right,"

We both turned down a street and kept casually strolling along as I saw cars speed past, cameras out their windows. I just kept my head down though and we mingled amongst the crowed in no time…

"Shit I'm sorry, I should have seen them." Nick apologized,

I stopped and turned grabbing both his hands, "Do you have any idea how good that just felt? For once in my life I actually felt free, I was going against my mom and dads rules…it was great! I haven't been able to do that since...well last year." I stated smiling,

Nick laughed confused looking at me, "You really don't get out much do you?"

"No, but after tonight I doubt my parents will let me out ever again." I stated giving a laugh, Nick wrapped his arm around my waist as we continued towards where he'd parked his car.

"I had fun tonight. More fun then I would have had sitting at a table, or watching a movie." Nick stated and I smiled at him, "Plus we won't have to do the whole awkward standing at your front door when I drop you home about to have our first kiss…because I think we've just skipped about four dates tonight in kissing."

"I know right, I vowed never to act like a slut but tonight I think I did." I stated kind of proud of myself, I'd never done something this rebellious.

"Miley you'd be a slut if you hooked up with another guy, you only kissed me. If anything they are all going to think we've been dating for months and not a week." Nick stated as I looked at him smiling.

"It feels like I've been dating you for months."

"I know…"

We got to his car and I leaned back on it as Nick moved over to me, "So seeing out first date accomplished at least two months worth of dates, would I be stupid to ask you to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Oh so I would be?" Nick asked confused and I laughed leaning up to him.

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend."

I leaned up to him and lightly brushed my lips against his, it wasn't like before but with Nick our kisses always made my heart skip a beat even if it was just a small peck. He pulled away and looked at me frowning. "I have a feeling I'm not going to see you for a while, so how about we kiss for the next half an hour to make up for the…next three months I most likely won't be able to see you for?" I suggested and Nick laughed.

"Sounds good."

He leaned down and pressed his lips back against mine, sending happiness spiraling through my body for the first time in a what seemed like forever.

* * *

**A/N- **So I'm back at school, which is...fantastic. Exams are in 3 weeks and then summer holidays! Bo ya! In other words updates might be kind of late but it will be better once exams are complete :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Nick POV**

Miley was right when she said her parents would be pissed. They were more like...beyond pissed.

I hadn't seen her in a month now, but I was cleaning the pool this afternoon, which was a positive. The only connection I'd had with my girlfriend was late night phone calls and like most of the country, looking at paparazzi photos and gossip magazines. Our little outing had surprisingly made headlining gossip news, and discussions on talk shows which all were centered around the fact Miley was following her sister's crazy footsteps. Thankfully the photos didn't give away a lot about me and I still remained "unknown boyfriend." Not even Joe had pieced it together yet, and I was relieved to say Kevin hadn't been knocking on my door either.

"Hey Nick I'm home, Demi's with me."

"I'm busy." I responded blankly,

My college demo was due in a couple of weeks and I was yet to put down the vocals or guitars, which most likely would take the next two weeks. Joe walked in throwing his coat down alongside me, as his girlfriend walked in flashing me a smile. Demi had been dating Joe for three years now and she'd practically become my sister.

"Don't you have work this afternoon?" Joe questioned and I nodded.

"Uhuh, but I got to do this so don't distract me." I responded quickly typing away on my computer pressing play as the beat began to play through my headphones,

I looked up and noticed Joe was pointing at me to take my headphones out, I sighed rolling my eyes and pulled them out looking at him. "Demi is talking to you Nick, don't be rude…"

"What?"

"You're working at the Stewart's right?" Demi asked and I nodded "My friend writes for a gossip site, think you could find anything out about her for me?"

I just laughed shaking my head. "No way, I'm not finding anything out about Taylor. Plus it's in my contract that I don't say anything Dems. I'm sorry but no way am I giving you anything!" I responded going to stick my headphone back in and she shook her head.

"I was talking about Miley…"

"Miley?"

"You work at the house and you haven't even seen her? She's the one with brunette hair and-"

"I know who she is…" I hissed,

"My friend is trying to find out who she's dating, think you could do some snooping?" Demi asked and I just looked at her.

I started laughing a smile across my face, I knew I should tell them I was dating her but this was too funny. They both looked at me confused as I just stuck my headphone back in my ear, only for Joe to pull it out. I stopped laughing and turned looking at him…

"What's with the chuckling, what are you a clown?"

"No you are both stupid."

"Ouch." Demi stated, "That's lovely Nick."

"Put it together Joe, see if you can get your head around it. I have a new girlfriend…" I muttered putting it out there, as he just looked at me confused. Wow they were really not catching on, I couldn't believe they hadn't caught onto it sooner…

"So? How has that got to do with Mil-"

"YOU'RE NOT!" Demi screamed jumping off her chair.

Finally...

"I am." I stated proudly,

Demi let out a scream and shook her head in shock, while Joe just stood there looking between us smiling. "I have no idea why you're so happy that Nick has a girlfriend Demi!" Demi tackled me into a hug still screaming, literally deafening me in one ear.

"Actually…" Demi stated pulling away from me, "I don't believe you."

"What?"

I saw her smile turn into a frown, "This is one of your stupid pranks isn't it? Because I'm not falling for it this time Nick, you're not even dating Miley are you?"

"Miley, what you dating MILEY?" Joe yelled finally catching on.

"Don't believe me, like I care."

"Prove it to me." Demi stated and I laughed,

"No, I don't have too. It's none of your business so if you'll excuse me I need to go see my girlfriend and clean her pool." I stated and they both looked at me skeptical as I closed my computer. "If you don't believe me go check out the photos again Demi…look for my gorgeous curls."

"You got a magazine?" Demi hissed at Joe. "JOE GET ME A MAGAZINE! Or we're over!"

"What?"

I stood up and grabbed my laptop giving a laugh,

"I'll see you guys later." I stated and headed for the door, while Demi and Joe rushed about the house trying to find a magazine to see if I was telling the truth.

**Miley POV**

"I'm in love with you." I whispered sitting cross-legged on the couch.

"What?"

"I'm in love with you Ben! Why can't you see that I've been in love with you since the start!" I stated actually getting involved looking across the room at Adam who was going to play my love interest. It was a romantic, drama comedy and I wasn't exactly a fan of the script but it was better then some of the one's I'd done. My character was Laura who was in love with Adam's character Ben the bad boy, while my family didn't approve of us being together.

"You don't even know what love is." Kevin hissed at me. And he was my older brother...

"Okay that's good guys, you seem to be interacting well. The only problem I have is with you Kevin, I want you to act more protective over Miley, after all she is your sister and dating the bad boy who is in a gang. Plus later on when Miley get's drunk you need to be over the top protective of her." The movie director Lisa stated.

The doorbell rang as I instantly stood up hopeful it was who I thought it was,

"Sit down Miley." Mom hissed at me,

"So I want to go over the next scene briefly as well, and I think we should do a couple more run-throughs before we finish for today." Lisa added as I sat down disappointed.

"Let's go again." Mom stated cheerfully.

"I don't want you near my sister!" Kevin hissed as I looked out the window.

Mom was overly happy and it was creeping my out, she was still mad about the whole night club thing but right now she was so excited I was actually making an effort with this movie. It was a month and counting till filming started and we were just doing normal run-throughs the script, while getting to know the main characters, which I was. Dad however was pretty pissed off at me and had grounded me for the whole month, although that was a little hard when he was in Chile...or Argentina...or somewhere like that. The only real problem I had right now was Nick, and my non existent communication with him. I mean sure we'd talking on the phone but that was hardly exciting, I just wanted to see him so bad!

"Laura I don't want you speaking to him." Kevin stated,

I edged forward looking out the window, knowing he would be the one ringing the doorbell. I desperately wished I was outside right now,

"LAURA I don't want you speaking to him." Kevin stated impatiently,

I realized he was talking to me and looked down at my script, "But I love him."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do…"

I bit my lip seeing Nick walking outside near the pool, and then I saw Dorothy with him that was good she'd fill him in. Dad had sat me down after the incident and told me I was grounded and that it would be better not to tell mom I had a boyfriend, Taylor had agreed to shut her mouth as well, especially considering it was the pool boy. So mom just assumed I'd hooked up with some random, which was fine by me. I just wished I could be with him…

"MILEY!"

"Yes." I stated quickly moving my whole body away from the window.

I'd obviously been leaning to see Nick and with the sudden turn of my body the whole chair tipped, and I went hurtling straight into the window. I hit it hard and then hit the table alongside me tipping a vase off it, which landed directly on my head shattering.

"OH MY GOD!" Kevin yelled jumping up,

"Miley my god, you are so damn clumsy!" Mom stated annoyed.

"You okay?"

Instantly all four of them were looking over me on the floor worry filling their eyes, I nodded and squinted rubbing my head, "I think so, I think I need some air my head is hurting. That really hurt..." I muttered amazed at how smart I was...

"Of course, come here," Kevin stated offering me his hand.

I smiled looking up at his curls, god they made me think of Nick. He pulled me up and gently rubbed my back, mom looked at me now annoyed that I'd broken her vase.

"You okay?" Adam asked as both boys rubbed my back,

"Yeah, I'm just going to go outside."

"Okay, take as long as you need. Boys we'll do your scene instead," Lisa stated.

I moved away from the boys giving them a smile, mom shot me a warning look as I quickly left the room. I rubbed my head and moved through the house and out the doors looking to see Dorothy…

"Miley what was that bang?" She asked looking around.

"Oh just my head, I'm fine." I stated and she looked at me worried, "Where's Nick?"

"Miley, what are you doing hitting your head. Nick is getting the cleaning stuff, I told him you were busy…" She stated but I didn't listen to the rest as I rushed past and moved into the garage.

I stopped and my face lit up as I looked at him picking the stuff up.

"Nick." I squealed and he dropped the bottles in shock,

Nick turned around and before he managed to say anything I had him against the wall attacking his lips with kisses. He soon took control and pushed his tongue into my mouth, as I finally felt what I'd been waiting over a month for…love. He ran his hands along my body, as I did the same feeling the now familiar muscles on his chest.

"Whoa okay…" I heard a male voice say,

I broke away from Nick and turned to see Adam starring at me, "Umm, yeah umm your mom told me to come find you. I can obviously see you are busy though so I'll just go and tell-"

"NO."

Adam stood there confused nodding, "So pool cleaner, is also the secret boyfriend which you are willing to hurt yourself for?" Adam asked a smile coming to his face.

"Hurt yourself?" Nick questioned and I gave a laugh.

"Yeah I'm sorry, but he's not a secret…just from my mom."

"How about I just go back inside and tell her you were feeling dizzy, and I'll distract her with my amazing charm and good looks until you're finished sucking face with your boyfriend?" Adam suggested and I nodded.

"That would be great. Thanks Adam, I owe you." I stated,

"You do, nice meeting you pool cleaner."

"Yeah you too." Nick stated awkwardly as he walked out.

I turned looking at Nick, he smiled moving his hand to my cheek. "I missed you so much, you have no idea. Think we could go out soon? I want to bring you home and introduce you to my brother and his girlfriend?"

"Really?" I asked and he nodded smiling. "Sounds good Nick, and I think I'll be able to get away. Mom is over the moon I'm actually making an effort with Adam and Kevin today…" I smiled moving up to kiss him.

"Kevin…" He whispered and I nodded,

"Kevin Jonas you know, okay stop talking."

I pushed my lips against his, as he kissed me back but something had changed. I could feel how tense he'd suddenly become and decided not to question it, even though I wanted too. For now I was happy and I would help Nick with what ever was wrong later…not now, not when everything was perfect.

* * *

**A/N- **Thanks for the reviews! Have a great weekend everyone :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Miley POV**

"So it's been a month and a half and you've only kissed?"

"Well yeah."

"Miley have sex with him!"

I slapped Selena on the arm as we sat watching T.V,

"NO!"

"Why not? You love him don't you?"

Selena had come over after her classes to help me get ready for tonight when I would meet Joe and Demi for the first time. I was nervous to say the least, this was Nick's family and I needed to make a good impression on both of them. I looked at her and then bit my lip, we were yet to get to the "I love you" point plus it was a little bit early to be saying stuff like that. Right? I wasn't really sure, I mean I knew how I felt, it was just Nick...I wasn't sure.

"Oh my god you don't love him…" Selena yelled,

"No, no, no I do!"

"Then what's with the face?" Selena asked confused and I just sighed.

"I haven't told him yet. That I love him, it's only been a month and a half Sel and I think I am in love with him. It's just I don't know if he is with me, and I don't want to make a fool of myself…" I muttered meekly glancing up at Selena who just rolled her eyes.

"Miley for god sake!"

"What?" I asked looking at her,

"The boy asked you out and thought you were going to reject him, he had the balls why can't you just say I love you? If you are in love with him, then tell Nick!" Selena hissed at me and I nodded, I suppose I should but it was still kind scary. I looked away as the door opened, yay he was here!

"That might be him." I stated jumping up.

"You're crazy for him…"

I rushed into the foyer excited only to look at someone I really didn't want to see. My smile dropped instantly as I stared at my image of the devil. I froze my eyes staring at the figure in the doorway, he saw me and gave a smirk slamming the door looking around from left to right. I stared at his disgusting face frozen to the floor unable to move in fear, as he began to move over to me. I closed my eyes stepping back, only to hit the wall. I just wanted Liam to leave me alone!

"Hey gorgeous, where's your sister?" Liam whispered in my ear,

"I don't know."

"Is anyone home, maybe we could have some fun?"

I felt his fingers move onto the top of my jeans, tracing my mid drift. I opened my eyes and pushed him away my body trembling. He stared at me giving a smirk and then looked around again casually. "So you're scared of me now? And no one is here to protect you…" He stated giving a small laugh, "Just like on your birthday…"

"Miley what's taking so long!" Selena yelled.

Liam's smile instantly dropped and he frowned, "Well looks like someone is here, I'll see you later gorgeous…we'll have our time again I'm sure." He whispered and leaned down to kiss me.

"What the HELL…" I heard my best friend hiss.

Liam just laughed and stepped back looking at Selena, "I was just leaving slutty, Miley tell your sister I need to see her, she said she'd meet me here but maybe I didn't hear her right. Bye…"

He winked at me and turned walked towards the door, I opened my mouth but no words came out as he just walked out the door. I hated the way he made me felt, like it was my fault and Liam was just innocent to what he did to me. Instantly Selena's arms were around me and I realized I'd started crying somewhere in between, she rubbed my back as I leaned my head on her shoulder. I hated him, I hated him so much, yet no matter where I went he always came back...He was always here.

"Miley you got to tell someone. Tell Nick. PLEASE."

"I can't…"

"Miley he…" She whispered and trailed off looking at me, "Miley who cares about how much it will hurt Taylor! Who cares! What if he does it again? I'm the only one who knows Miley, you need to tell your mom or dad…someone. Please I hate seeing you like this, I hate what's making you feel."

"I can't…"

I took in a deep breath and quickly wiped my eyes, I would not cry because of that bastard. Selena's eyes were filled with tears as she stared at me, she'd been scared ever since the morning after my birthday…when she'd found me. Selena looked at me pleadingly.

"Miley he'll do it to you again, do you want that?" She hissed at me. "And what if he does it to someone else?"

"No…No. I just…no one will believe me Selena. He's Taylor's boyfriend, I trusted him and I don't think I could just go and tell everyone." I whispered and Selena sighed moving her hand to my cheek.

"I know it's hard Miley, but he should be in jail for what he did to you."

"My parents and Taylor know what happened Selena, they just don't know it was him. I want to keep it that way, I'm moving out soon and then I'll never have to think about Liam again." I hissed as I heard a knock on the door.

"Miley…" Selena whispered,

I put a smile on my face and headed for the door opening it, instantly I felt relief rush through me. I stared at my gorgeous boyfriend with his bright chocolate eyes standing their offering me a bunch of red roses...

"Roses for my gorgeous girlfriend." Nick stated straight away, my tears and fears were instantly gone as I looked down at the dozen red roses.

"Thanks Nick, come in…" I muttered,

"You okay? You seem a little pale?" He asked as I took the flowers, and he noticed Selena standing there.

Unlike me she hadn't put on a smile, she stood there looking at me devastated, tears threatening to fall. Nick just looked from her to me and back again confused, I moved over to Selena. She just stared at me, but I couldn't…she just didn't understand. I pulled her into a hug as she wrapped her arms around me. I couldn't explain to her what it felt like, and no one understood why I couldn't name him...I just couldn't do it.

"I want to forget about it, just drop it Sel."

"You're my best friend Miley, I don't want him to hurt you."

"He won't, I have Nick now."

I let her go and gave a reassuring smile, then turned back to Nick.

"Right let's go meet your brother and his girlfriend."

**Nick POV**

"You sure your okay?" I asked rubbing Miley's shoulder,

"I'm fine Nick, stop worrying! So they really don't believe that I'm dating you?" She questioned as we headed toward the front door of the apartment,

"No, they think I'm joking."

"Well they're in for a surprise." She stated leaning up and kissing my cheek.

I pulled her around as she giggled and I leaned down pressing my lips against hers, I had to restrain myself right now we'd have plenty of time to make out later. She ran her hands along my chest making me feel so desperate to do the same to her…but I refrained and pulled away. She smiled and gave me another light peck as I touched a strand of her hair.

"Ready?" I asked,

"Sure am."

I opened the door smelling the scent of lasagna as Miley took my hand, I smiled at her which she returned as we moved through house.

"Demi, Joe." I yelled as Miley squeezed my hand,

"Coming Nick."

Miley smiled nervously at me, I couldn't believe she was actually worried about this. Demi walked out and smiled at me turning her gaze to Miley, she tilted her head staring at Miley up and down. Joe walked out and ignored me completely staring at Miley. They both stared at her kind of shocked, and unsure...

"I don't think he was lying." Demi whispered,

"Me either."

I rolled my eyes looking at them both just staring at Miley, she was turning redder by the second as I gave a huff. "Right Joe and Demi, this is Miley. Miley this is my brother Joe and his girlfriend Demi who are both gawking at you. Can both of you just stop with the staring, I clearly wasn't lying…"

"Unless you're paying her." Joe stated skeptically. Miley's mouth dropped obviously insulted, "Not like that, I mean like paying for you to be with him…"

"That didn't sound any better the second time round Joe." Demi hissed,

"He's not paying me." Miley stated straight out, "I really like Nick, and it may seem shocking to you guys but he is amazing, perfect, gorgeous…" I nodded looking at Miley as Joe gave an awkward cough.

"And you're gorgeous, perfect, sexy, beautiful…" I responded smiling

"Okay they're definitely together. Hi Miley, I'm Demi it's great to meet you although we refused to listen to anything Nick said about you…because we thought he was making it up." Demi stated smiling at Miley looked at her. "Sorry, it's just...you are very pretty and Nick is just...Nick."

"Nick's told me a lot about both of you guys."

"Yeah because she at least listened!" I hissed looking at the two of them.

"Okay I'm sorry Nick, I just thought…Miley you are way too good for Nick." Joe stated staring at her, she laughed looking at me. I looked at him insulted and he shrugged, "Nick come on look at her, she's an actress…you clean her pool."

"But he did it shirtless." Miley stated,

"Really?" Demi asked smirking looking at Miley.

"His t-shirt is deceiving, the second it was off…wow. Changed a lot of my opinions about him." Miley stated looking at Demi.

"I hope your joking." I muttered,

Miley gave a smile letting go of my hand, "Of course I am babe," She stated walking over to Demi. "Do you need any help in the kitchen? It smells great and I was totally not joking…"

"I heard that."

Demi laughed and nodded, "If you want to help sure Miley, we'll have a discussion about our boyfriends shirtless?" She suggested and Miley nodded heading off into the kitchen.

"Dude you are the luckiest guy ever…" Joe stated straight away,

Joe held up his hand as I gave him a high five laughing, "I know I am, and she's so amazing you have no idea..."

"I'm happy for you man."

"Thanks, but we have a problem." I stated my smile dropping as Joe looked at me confused, "Miley is filming with Kevin…our Kevin. It's only a matter of time Joe before I run into him.

"That is a problem." Joe muttered uneasily.

* * *

**A/N- **Thanks for the reviews people :D Short chapter I know sorry about that! Have a great weekend :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Miley POV**

"Get ready to roll…"

It was officially the first day of summer, well more like the first hot day of summer! But while I watched hundreds of people swimming and riding the waves cooling down from the heat, I was standing in my bikini practically dying. I'd been on the beach for five hours straight filming on the first day of the movie and everything was starting to get to my head, which had begun to pound in sync with the waves crashing against the shore. When they said we'd be filming on a beach, I was all up for it...now however, not so much.

"You okay you're turning white." Adam asked alongside me,

I'd been here the longest today and so far I hadn't even gotten a break. I just nodded and he rubbed his hand along my back, "If you want a break you can just tell them Miley, you look like you're struggling…"

"I'm fine." I hissed.

His hand dropped and he just nodded, I looked across to see mom sitting in tent chatting away. I couldn't have a break because she would be disappointed and that's one thing I didn't want her to be right now. I pushed my hand through my hair looking at the crowed, those who weren't swimming were standing behind barricades all watching us trying to get a photo, I wished the film crew had picked a more private location.

"And rolling…"

Adam wrapped his arms around my waist while I looked up at him,

"Babe if you want to go to-"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Kevin screamed.

Adams hands dropped from my waist as I turned staring at Kevin, I stepped back keeping the same expression on my face. I watched them argue while my head started to spin and I tried to focus my attention on them, but my thoughts started to drift to Nick...god I missed him. I bit my lip thinking about how we were going out tonight and how perfect it was going to be…

"Lauren, tell him you love me." Adam whispered looking at me,

"I love you," I stated turning to Kevin, "I love him. Why can't you…"

I looked at Kevin trying to continue but I couldn't. I felt a haze appearing in my vision as my whole body just suddenly felt overly heavy. Then for a moment everything just stopped, I couldn't hear or see, I couldn't move or do anything.

Then I felt freezing cold.

I opened my eyes in shock still feeling the same heaviness everywhere.

"OKAY EVERYONE JUST CALM DOWN. SHE'S FINE!" Mom yelled as I felt myself hoisted into a sitting position, I gazed to see twenty people all just staring at me scared.

"What happened?" I muttered looking down trying to keep my eyes open, "Why am I covered in water?"

"You fainted…"

"When?" I asked closing my eyes.

"Like a minute ago, you were doing the scene and then you just dropped." I heard Kevin's familiar voice whisper. "You scared the crap out of all of us, we tipped the water on you because you weren't waking up…"

"Oh."

"She's severely dehydrated, she needs the rest of the day off." I heard someone muttered as I leaned back against someone, my head absolutely killing me.

"No she's fine, right Miley?" Mom hissed.

"Uhuh"

"Tish she's clearly not, look at her! Does she look okay to you?" I heard Kevin hiss annoyed, I realized after a moment that he was the one I was leaning back on.

"She's fine, I'm not taking her home!"

"Then I will."

"No you won't…" Mom hissed at Kevin.

"OKAY EVERYONE calm down! I'm the one who makes the decision seeing I'm set doctor and this girl needs to go straight home. There is no way I'm allowing her to film today." I heard a unfamiliar voice yell.

"Well I'm not taking her home, I can't I have-"

"I will take her home then." Kevin hissed, "Clearly you have other commitments, which are more important then the health of your daughter."

"Yes I do. I have a plane to catch."

There was a deadly silence as I opened my eyes to see everyone now staring away from me, "What a bitch! Her daughter is practically lying here unconscious and she is willing to leave her? What a horrible mother…Seriously some people don't even deserve children." I heard someone mutter.

"Okay I'm taking her home, I know where she lives her dad is filming and I doubt her sister will be of much help." Kevin muttered as I let out a groan.

"I'm fine, I just need-"

"To go home." I heard Adam hiss, "Filming off for today?"

"Yeah okay everyone good day to start off! To bad it ended on a bad note, let's come back here tomorrow morning!" I heard the producer yell as Kevin pulled me up.

"Right let's get you a drink and then I'll take you-"

"To my boyfriends." I muttered opening my eyes.

"Okay can he look after you for the night?" He asked and I nodded. "Right well let's go to his house then…"

**Nick POV**

I nodded my head to the beat of the song, I'd finished up all the recordings there was only one thing missing. The vocals. It had come to me last week when I'd been cleaning the Stewart's pool with Miley, she said she sung then why didn't I put her on it? After all it was just a project. We were hanging out tonight after she completed her first day of filming and I was really looking forward to it. Hopefully by some miracle I could convince her to record the song I'd written to put with the rest of the track...

I felt someone pull my headphone out, as I turned around annoyed.

"Doorbell Nick!" Demi hissed at me.

"You get it, I'm busy." I responded pushing my headphone back in.

I heard her give a huff but went to answer it anyway, I smiled thinking about tonight how good spending some time with Miley would be. She was so busy lately and we'd been limited in seeing each other, which had been hard for both of us.

"NICK" Demi screamed,

I groaned pulling my headphones out, "What's wrong?"

"Nick come here…"

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT." Demi screamed annoyed.

I stood up and gave a huge huff, it was like she didn't want me to get this finished. I walked through the living room and turned towards the front door as my eyes widened…

"Nick…"

I ignored the voice and just stared at the almost unfamiliar individual standing in our doorway, dread instantly shot through me as I shook my head. I'd been avoiding thinking about Kevin for so long, and I knew it was only a matter of time but how dare he come here! I was about to start screaming at my older brother, but then I realized it wasn't his voice that had said my name, it was hers. I looked down to see Kevin's arms wrapped around my distressed looking girlfriend…

"Miles, what happened?" I stated my anger about Kevin gone, replaced with worry for Miles.

I rushed over looking at her face, she looked in a lot of pain. "Miley collapsed at the beach, she was dehydrated and her mom wouldn't take her home. Miley told me to bring her here. To HER BOYFRIEND'S, didn't know it was you…" Kevin hissed as I looked up at his despicable face.

"Get...your...filthy hands off her." I hissed looking at him.

Kevin sighed and let go of my girlfriend as I grabbed Miley and she cuddled onto my chest exhausted, I shot Kevin a look then stared at Demi. "Nick I think you should go put Miley in your bedroom, then maybe we can-"

"Talk?" I hissed annoyed, "I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"

"Nick man come on…"

"NO"

"Stop yelling." Miley groaned.

"Nick calm the hell down and go put Miley in your room." Demi whispered as I kissed Miley's head, "Now Nick! She's not well enough to be standing up…"

I sighed moving with Miley, she had most of her weight on me and I decided it would be better just to pick her up. I slowly lifted Miles bridal style fumes rising from me, how dare he come here! I hated Kevin for what he did to us and I wanted to punch him in the face until well he didn't even have a face. I couldn't believe this...Why was Joe always at work when I needed him here for support? I couldn't deal with this stupid, selfish inconsiderate jerk right now.

"Nick can I stay here tonight?" Miley asked as I kicked my door open.

I looked down to see her staring at me, I gave her a weak smile and nodded trying to calm down. "Sure gorgeous, but we'll talk about that in a minute okay I just need to go talk to Kevin."

"Okay…"

I carefully put her down as she rolled over, "I'll be right back gorgeous okay, you just stay there for a minute and I'll be right back." She nodded absently as I moved out of the room taking huge steps.

I stopped seeing he had now made it inside, not for long...

"OUT! GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE!"

"Nick come on I'm sorry!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT, GET OUT!"

"You haven't told Miley have you?" He asked looking at me surprised, "Why haven't you told her Nick because you are embarrassed about me? Remember when you told me that you didn't want to get involved in the fame…now look at you dating Miley Stewart!"

"I told you I didn't want to get involved in the media! Not that I wanted to loose my brother in the process, MILEY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS. NOW GET OUT. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE ANYWHERE NEAR THIS HOUSE OR ME AGAIN, I HATE YOU." I screamed and he just gave a sigh.

"Fine, but I can help you guys out. Why didn't you ring me and say that you were struggling with money-"

"GET OUT!"

Kevin stepped out and I rushed over slamming the door, I turned to see Demi standing there staring at me. I just shook my head at her really pissed off and she just sighed, I couldn't believe he just said that. We didn't need any of his fame money, Joe and me were fine on our own! No thanks to stupid Kevin.

"Nick calm down and worry about your girlfriend. She fainted Nick, forget about Kevin and think about her…she's sick and Miley needs someone right now, she needs YOU." Demi hissed at me.

I nodded in agreement, she did need me and we didn't need Kevin. I turned heading back to my bedroom Demi following me as I opened the door, I felt a smile come to my face looking at her…

"Even at the worst of times she can make you smile, and she's not even doing anything." Demi whispered looking at me, "You're in love with her aren't you?"

"Maybe…" I whispered watching Miley sleep soundlessly.

"Maybe is yes then." Demi muttered.

"I suppose it is, yes I love her."

* * *

**A/N-** Yo people! This week has been crazy! I mean Miley's parents are getting divorced and now Demi either deleted her twitter or the Bieber fans hacked it, soooo much drama! Anyway I updated, I know kind of short but I'm supposed to be studying so this is the best I can do quickly :) Have a great weekend! Thanks for the reviews and hopefully no more drama occurs! Unless it's Niley of course :P


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Nick POV**

I rolled over uncomfortably on the floor, moving onto something with spikes. I let out a groan in pain and groggily moved my hand around trying to find the object causing me grief, pulling it away from my now throbbing back. I threw the item, which I could now see was a hairbrush across the room angered by the fact I was sleeping on the floor. I would have slept on the couch but I was still worried about Miley's health and decided even though the couch was a lot more comfy compared to the hard floor, it just wasn't close enough to Miley if something happened while she was sleeping. I closed my eyes trying to drift back to sleep only to feel something move onto my chest, my eyes widened in panic as I jumped up dodging what I thought was a spider. Instead I looked at the arm hanging off my bed.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Miley murmured,

I watched her sit up, the moonlight flickering through my room illuminating her face, "Why are you sleeping on the floor Nick? You should have woken me up and kicked me out."

"No…" I whispered moving over to her, "You asked if you could stay the night."

"Did I?"

I gave a chuckle and nodded, "Yeah you did."

"All I remember was you yelling at Kevin." Miley whispered really confused, oh shit.

"Oh..." I muttered nervously, "Miley we weren't yelling, you must have imagined it. You weren't feeling that great when you turned up."

Miley looked at me for a moment and then shrugged, "Yeah...I must have been a little dazed. I think I still am."

Thank god that worked, she did not need to know about Kevin. I saw Miley go to push the sheets down and I grabbed my girlfriend's hand shaking my head, "No don't move okay, you're obviously still recovering. You fell asleep this afternoon and you haven't woken up since…"

"Really?" She whispered looking at me.

"Uhuh,"

"I'm sorry Nick, I shouldn't be here! This is your home, I shouldn't have just invited myself into it." Miley stated and before she could try to escape I forced her hands away from the sheets.

"It's fine, you aren't well just go back to sleep. Do you want anything?"

"No…" She whispered as I sat down on the bed, "Thanks Nick for looking after me this afternoon, for basically being my mom. I don't really remember a lot of what happened now…"

I looked away thankful that she didn't, "Its fine anything for you."

Miley moved her head back onto the pillow and slowly pushed herself onto the other side of the bed, I watched Miles confused as she grabbed my hand pulling me towards her. I finally clicked to what she was trying to do and began to shake my head…

"Get in Nick."

"No way. You're dad would-"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him, and I don't think I can cope with you rolling and groaning all night. Just get in the bed Nick." Miley stated as I moved my hand up scratching my head.

"You sure?"

"Yes." She responded growing frustrated.

I finally gave in and slipped back the sheets, climbing into the already warm bed. With in seconds Miley had moved over to me and I stiffened as she leaned on me, I heard her give a small laugh as she moved her hand onto my chest.

"Nick it's fine, stop freaking out." She muttered, "I bet you have down this a hundred times with girls before…"

"No." I whispered uncertain, "Never."

"Really?"

"Nup, apart from right down." I whispered.

Miley kissed my cheek and after a minute I slowly started to calm my nerves, what was I worried about? Her dad didn't know where I lived. I wrapped my arms around her waist bringing Miley's body closer to mine, as she entwined our legs under the covers.

"Better then the floor?" She whispered looking at me.

I looked at her and nodded. "Yes!"

I moved forward delicately kissing her lips as she gently kissed me back. Moments like this made me want to say the one thing I'd been wishing to say to her for so long, yet I couldn't mutter the words I love you. I pulled away and brushed the hair out of her face as she looked at me exhausted…

"Nick."

"Mmm"

"I think I'm in love with you." Miley stated.

I stared at her my fingers still in Miley's hair, as she stared at me waiting for my reaction. It was like she was reading my mind,

"I think I love you too Miley."

She smiled and leaned up giving me another kiss, "I do love you."

"I love you too."

Miley closed her eyes and I gently played with her hair until finally I noticed her breathing had slowed. I smiled wanting to pump my fist into the air, she was in love with me and I felt the same way, everything for us was perfect. I moved down kissing her forehead before slowly pulling my arms around the girl I wanted to be with forever.

**Miley POV**

"He's going to hate you." I whispered,

"He already does…"

Joe just gave me a smirk and leaned forward shaking the whipped cream, he slowly squirted a bit onto Nick's open had as I stood with Demi. I'd woken up an hour ago and left Nick to sleep, but Joe had grown frustrated with Nick's snoring from the kitchen and decided this was the best cure. Demi bit her lip as Joe carefully put more cream on my boyfriend…

"Miley your turn." Joe stated and I groaned.

"I don't want him to hate me."

"He's in love with you, just do it." Demi responded as I screwed my face up.

"K."

I moved forward carefully holding a feather and gently moved it across Nick's face, he let out a groan and rolled over as I did it again. This time he moved his hand up to his face, sending Joe into a fit of giggles…

"What the hell?" Nick murmured as he wiped the cream off his face.

I watched Nick open his eyes and stared at me as I took a step back guilty, "It was Joe's idea…I had nothing to do with it!"

"Really? That's why you're holding the feather?"

I gave an awkward laugh flinging it at Joe,

"What feather?"

I continued to step back nervously as Nick sat up looking at the whipped cream all over him, while Joe was still cackling away. Demi however had made her escape which I now regretted not doing,

"Miley…"

I stared at Nick as I hit the wall and he climbed out of the bed, now fully awake. I looked at him worried as he pounced and I screamed only for my whole face suddenly to be covered with whipped cream,

"STOP, STOP! DON'T YOU DARE GET IT IN MY HAIR! NICK STOP!"

"No, never!" Nick yelled laughing as I squirmed in his arms.

Nick picked me up as I giggled and Joe started spraying the rest of the can on both of us while I continued to scream. "Nick put me down! Oh my god! JOE STOP! NICK MAKE HIM STOP!"

Nick was laughing hysterically with Joe and me, while Demi was screaming about making a mess from outside the bedroom. Nick finally put me down when the can was empty, but the damage was done all three of us were now covered in the white sticky cream. Nick laughed wrapping his arms around my waist and licking some of the cream off my cheek as I giggled turning towards his face.

"Oh I feel this is going to get dirty." Joe stated laughing,

Nick pressed his lips against mine licking the cream off my lips, pulling away and kissing the side of my nose. I laughed jumping on him kissing his cheek and getting a mouthful of cream in the process as Nick kissed the side of my head dropping me onto the floor.

"I think we need a shower." Nick announced.

"Okay come on let's go…"

Nick looked at me surprised, "What both of us together?"

"Why not?"

I smirked at him and he raised his eyebrows, I was teasing him but this sure was fun. He grabbed my hand and pulled me past a disgusted Joe who was wiping cream off him and I could see him eying off Demi ready to attack. She just looked between us shaking her head. I followed Nick into the bathroom and he looked at me smiling…

"Did I mention we're keeping clothes on?"

He laughed and scratched his head, flinging cream everywhere. "I knew it was too good to be true. But still seeing wet clothing clinging to you, is seriously hot." He stated and turned on the shower.

I waited for it to heat up and climbed in as Nick followed me, I laughed at how tightly cramped this was. It was definitely close, and neither of us could really move without touching each other….

"I think we should do this more often." Nick stated smirking at me,

I moved my hand up and pulled off his wet t-shirt throwing it out of the shower onto the floor. I moved up forcing him back against the shower wall pressing my lips against his as Nick pushed up my tank top trying to pull it off me…

"You really want to see me naked?" I questioned against his mouth,

He laughed and nodded, "Like I wouldn't…"

I pulled off my tank top leaving me just in my bra and shorts, "Well sorry this is as good as it gets Mr. perv." I stated pressing my lips back against his as the steam raised around us.

I felt Nick's fingers linger on my shorts, as I pushed him harder against the wall.

"YOU TWO GET OUT OF THE SHOWER!" Demi yelled as I pulled away from Nick. "Miley your phone is ringing so Joe answered it, your dad doesn't sound very happy! Supposedly Taylor has been looking for you everywhere!"

I looked at Nick and sighed,

"It was good while it lasted," He stated smiling at me, moving his hand through my now sopping wet hair.

"I doubt I'll be seeing you for a while again."

"It's okay I have to clean your pool eventually." He whispered pressing his lips against mine.

* * *

**A/N- **Okay when I said I didn't want anymore drama in the last chapter I meant it...And now Demi is in some type of rehabilitation place :\ Hopefully she is okay, but seriously it's like the last two weeks have been Disney mayhem! Anyway random middle of the week update, hope you like it :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Nick.**

"Nicholas I must commend you on your standard of cleaning, it has been very good." Tish stated.

"Thanks."

I smiled as she watched me clean the pool, her eyes absently gazing back towards her house as she spoke to me. "I'll leave you to get back to work but if you want anything Dorothy will be willing to get it for you." She stated as I nodded and I saw her eyes just looking at me up and down. I hardly ever saw Tish and she'd been milling outside for a good ten minutes now, just watching me suspiciously. I looked over as she sighed,

"Nick."

"Yes Tish."

"Are you dating my daughter?" She asked abruptly,

Her eyes were no longer distant and focused directly on me, I opened my mouth unsure what I was supposed to say but before I could respond Taylor walked out. "Mom the car it waiting for you out the front, the driver is getting annoyed I think you should like leave…NOW."

"Right, goodbye Nick, bye honey." She stated.

I watched her turn on her heels and the seconds the door closed Taylor was staring at me frowning.

"If she asks again you aren't dating Miley." Taylor stated walking around the pool.

"But I-"

"No your not." Taylor interrupted me, "Mom doesn't want Miley having a boyfriend. She obviously has her suspicions about you two so I'd be careful if I were you Nick."

"Just like she won't let her follow her dreams." I retorted,

I regretted saying it straight away, I didn't want to get on the bad side of Taylor or the family.

"What?"

"Miley's dream." I turned looking at Taylor who just stared at me with a very blank expression, but not an annoyed one. "Miley's dream to be a singer, she's studying music in college wasn't that a large hint to all of you? Miley told me she couldn't sing because her parents wouldn't let her…"

"WHAT?" Taylor yelled at me.

I closed my mouth staring at Taylor who just looked so confused, "Nick what are you talking about? Miley isn't studying music she is studying…" And then Taylor had an epiphany. " Oh my god! She's been lying to us. I can't believe this! No wonder Miley can never answer any of my school related questions!" Taylor hissed.

Oh shit, I'd put my foot in it.

"Maybe I misheard-"

Taylor turned pointing her finger at me, "Don't take what you've said back, I know you are telling the truth. Miley told us she is studying to be a teacher not a musician, this makes so much more sense!"

"You're not going to tell-"

"Of course I am Nick!" Taylor hissed at me, then gave a huge smile. "Finally she might be able to live out her dream! If I'd known this sooner then I could have helped her! But she refuses to come to me for any help ever since…."

"What?"

"Never mind." Taylor stated trailing off her smile dropping.

"Why would she tell me that your parents wouldn't let her sing?" I asked confused as it clicked and Taylor nodded, "Because she's scared she won't live up to their expectations of her…"

"Of course..."

There was an awkward moment as we both realized Miley had lied to us, but neither of us were angry it was more surprising.

"Why are you always at this house?" I asked her straight forward. It had really been bugging me...

Taylor stared at me and then looked away, but I could see it in her eyes that she was dying to tell me. Taylor looked back to me giving a smile, "Because I like this house, my family live here so therefore I like to come and visit. I can spend quality time with my little-"

"Bullshit." I stated looking back at the pool

"Nick if I tell you…" Taylor whispered uneasily,

"Tell me what?"

I turned looking at her face, she looked honestly scared at me. "I hang around her because I'm trying to protect Miley. I may be a bitch to her face like mom, but she's my little sister and no way am I letting what happened on her birthday happen again!" Taylor hissed growing angry,

"What happened?" I whispered,

"NICK!"

I turned around in fright almost falling in the pool to see Miley standing there grinning, she'd been filming all week on the beach again and she was getting a really good tan up. She rushed around and I carefully put down the pool cleaning equipment as she jumped on me and giggled as I pulled her into a hug. She kissed my cheek and I let go as she frowned looking over my shoulder…

"Taylor go away. Why are you staring?"

"Hey Taylor, how are you?" I heard a familiar voice say and turned around.

"Not bad Kevin."

I stared at my brother who refused to even glance my way, I wrapped my arm around Miley's waist watching Kevin hug Taylor. "What's the deal with him coming over? You didn't bring the entire cast home did you?" I asked jokingly, but at the same time deadly serious.

"No..." Miley stated with a laugh. "Kevin gave me a lift home."

"Oh."

"Nick mom is filming a movie this afternoon and tonight so I was thinking maybe you could stay over?" Miley suggested giving me a huge smile. I looked down at her and leaned forward kissing her gently.

"That-"

"No. He can stay for dinner but then he's going." Taylor hissed.

Miley's mouth dropped staring over my shoulder at Taylor, "What the hell Taylor! I'm eighteen if I want Nick to stay then he can! Plus you always used to have your boyfriends stay over…"

"That's different Miley and you know it."

"How-"

"You're a child, you may be eighteen but there are still rules and no boys sleeping over is one Miley!"

"You're so annoying! I really hate you sometimes!" Miley yelled and turned walking away, "You're so much like mom, you are a bitch Taylor!"

Miley walked back inside closing the door as I turned looking back to the two of them, Kevin looked at me for the first time as Taylor sighed. "Nick I'm sorry but you seriously can't stay over tonight, I just don't want any parents to come home and bust you two in bed together."

"Oh we wouldn't-"

"I hope not." Taylor responded.

She then looked between Kevin and me who was staring at me expectantly...

"You still haven't told Miley he's your brother have you?" Taylor asked as my eyes widened along with Kevin's as we both turned staring at her in shock, "I wasn't going to let my sister date any boy until I had him checked out. Seems like you have a rather large family issue clearly…"

"He's not my brother." I responded looking away.

"Right well Kevin I think you should go home, and I'll go talk to little miss tantrum thrower." Taylor stated and Kevin gave a sigh, but I refused to look at him waiting until the door slammed to look up again.

**Miley.  
**

I kissed Nick roughly on the lips while we sat on the couch "watching" a movie. I had him lying down while my whole body was on top of him, I wanted to savor every moment seeing my sister was being a total bitch and wouldn't let him sleep over. I pulled away and he smiled moving up and tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear, before I pushed my lips against his…

"You two I got to clean the couch!" Dorothy stated.

I kept kissing Nick as she sighed, "I'll push you both off it if you don't move, plus dinner is ready on the table. Taylor is putting the knifes and forks out for you guys, so please move!"

I pulled myself away groaning. "Dot can you convince Taylor to-"

"Buttercup when have I ever been able to convince Taylor to do everything?" She stated harshly and I nodded in agreement, "Now both of you move, I want to go and have dinner with my family thank you very much."

We both stood up as I smiled at Nick.

"I have a class tomorrow then filming, but maybe tomorrow after-"

"I have a class." Nick responded apologetic

"Damn."

"Hey I didn't know Taylor could set a table." Nick stated and I instantly laughed.

"Neither did I." I stated looking at Nick, "It's weird when ever your around it's like she becomes another person. She has become so over protective, it's like because mom isn't around she's taken the job. I can imagine her turning into mom one day, but a more bitchy version..."

Nick laughed nodding, "I can see that."

We walked into the lounge room. I smiled at Taylor and noticed a guy standing alongside her setting the cutlery out, I froze realizing who it was as Nick ran straight into the back of me. Nick looked at me confused as I gave an awkward laugh, what the hell was he doing here? Nick opened his mouth and I quickly looked over...

"Liam." I whispered, "You're having dinner?"

"Yeah I am."

He stared at me smirking then gazed at Nick, I felt a shiver run through me. I couldn't do this... "I'm Liam, Taylor's boyfriend. You're Miley's boyfriend Nick right?" He asked walking over as Liam brushed past me. I closed my eyes fear shooting through me as he shook my boyfriend's hand.

"Yep sure am, great to meet you."

"Yeah you too man."

"Come on lets sit down and eat dinner before it gets cold." Taylor announced smiling at Liam who smirked at me and walked back taking a seat next to Taylor.

I went to sit opposite Taylor but Nick got there first and I reluctantly took the seat across from the devil picking up my fork with trembling fingers,

"You okay?" Nick whispered staring at my hand then to my face,

"Fine."

He grabbed my other hand under the table giving it a light squeeze, as Taylor began talking about her latest movie. With in minutes they were all chatting away but I just couldn't talk, I was too scared to say or do anything. I pushed the food around my plate and looked up to see Taylor was watching me, I could just see the protectiveness kicking in although she didn't know why. I looked back as I felt a foot brush against my leg and I looked up chocking to see Liam smirking at me...

"Miley you okay?" Taylor asked as I looked over at her,

"Yeah I'm fine." I whispered still chocking, why was he doing this to me? Why did I deserve this?

"You're not eating." Liam pointed out.

I stared at him and nodded, "Yeah sorry, just thinking." I whispered smiling. I moved the fork to my mouth and began forcefully pushing food into my mouth. I noticed Nick watching me confused as I continued to swallow the food wishing I could just walk away,

"So Nick told me something interesting today." Taylor stated.

Nick shook his head panicked as I frowned, and he squeezed my hand.

"What?"

"That you are studying music, not teaching."

Nick turned looking at me apologetic as there was a deadly silence. I gave him a weak smile, that was the least of my worries right now... I looked over shrugging my shoulders at Taylor, so what if I lied? "Well he shouldn't have told you that but yes I am and if you tell mom or dad I will kill you Taylor!" I hissed at her,

"I'm sorry." Nick whispered.

"It's okay I should have warned you." I muttered.

Taylor went to say something, but suddenly I felt his foot again moving up my leg climbing my thigh...teasing and punishing me. I was up in a second before it got any further dropping Nick's hand and causing my fork to slip off the table to the ground. I didn't even look at anyone and bolted out of the room feeling my heart racing in fear and I began to hyperventilate, he couldn't hurt me! They were here...he wouldn't hurt me while they were here. He wouldn't...Liam wouldn't hurt me.

"I shouldn't have said anything, shit…" I heard Taylor murmur from the other room,

I quickly turned and rushed up towards the safety of my bedroom throwing open the door and slamming it scared. I leaned against the wall my whole body trembling as I stared at my bed, the memories beginning to spill back into my mind. I slid down the wall just as the door flew open and Nick walked in confused gazing around then finally our eyes connected, instantly I just completely lost it letting sobs rip through my body.

Within seconds Nick's arms were around me kissing the side of my head,

"I'm so sorry Miley, I shouldn't have said anything." He whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine Nick. I love you okay, I love you so much." I muttered, wishing I could just tell everyone the truth. I wanted to make him stop, but I couldn't...I just couldn't.

* * *

**A/N- **Yo people! I finished exams! Boo ya! I'm officially kinda on summer holidays :D So I will update more frequently...well that's the plan. Sad chapter sorry :\ Thanks for the reviews and i hope you have had a fantastic week and have a good weekend :) xxx


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Miley.**

"I want to go swimming."

"No."

"Just-"

"No."

I sighed sitting on the beach building a seriously high sandcastle with Adam while Kevin did a scene. It was hot again today and I really wanted to go out into the sea, however I still had one more freaking scene to film which meant I couldn't go in the water until I finished. So instead Adam and I sat on the beach building what had become a multi-storey castle waiting for the director to call us onto the beach set. Mom thankfully wasn't here today and I had invited Nick to come down so we could hang out on the beach after I was done...that was if I even finished. I smiled tracing my fingers through the sand drawing a heart shape as I gazed absently across the packed beach...

"What's with the smile?" Adam questioned and I turned looking at him, "And drawing hearts everywhere?"

I blushed letting out a giggle, "Nothing."

"Yeah right, you're thinking about your prince charming again aren't you?" He questioned as I shrugged, "So how is Nick doing, hopefully still cleaning the pool?"

"Yes, he is…"

"Your mom still has no idea?" He questioned.

"She is speculating but she doesn't know for certain. Today however I want to make if official with him, so that's why I invited him to come down to the beach today after filming." I explained, knowing the paparazzi were all crowed at the gates watching us. I'd had enough of them assuming I was on a wild rampage of hooking up with guys in clubs, I mean it was one time with Nick yet they'd blown it out of proportion.

"Does he know that?"

"Yes."

"He's okay with it?"

"Nick will be fine, why are you interrogating me?" I questioning frowning at Adam who just shrugged and I leaned on him over onto him.

"Because you don't have a protective big brother and that's what Kevin and me are for…" Adam explained and wrapped his arm around me, "We got to look out for our young superstar sister don't we?"

"I'm not a superstar."

"You were a superstar the moment you were born Miley." Adam muttered,

I frowned thinking about it, okay Adam had a point but I didn't see myself as a superstar. I saw myself as Miley who got stuck in the wrong family and was in love with Nick, not Miley the most likely to enter rehab because of her partying ways.

"MILEY!" I heard a scream right behind me.

I frowned shaking my head, wait that voice must have been in my head, right? "I think I'm hearing things because that sounded like my mom…" I whispered as Adam gave an awkward laugh and nodded behind us. I looked up to see mom hovering over me, a fake grin across her plastic face...

"I thought you were in Jamaica or Alabama, or-"

"I was in Canada Miley."

"I knew it was something with an a on the end." I stated absently looking up as her eyes locked on Adam's arm around me.

"Hands off my daughter."

Adam dropped his hand giving another awkward laugh. "Sorry."

"Move boy."

Adam was up in seconds and gave me a apologetic look heading for the safety net of craft services, I pushed myself off the sand turning to look at my mom annoyed. "Mom I was having a conversation with Adam, why did you just have to interrupt me like that? He was doing nothing wrong-"

"He had his hands-"

"Around my waist!" I yelled at her frowning,

She stared at me flicking her hair giving me an over dramatic sigh, "Your sister accidentally let slip that you have a boyfriend Miley." She stated giving me a deathly glare, "You really think having a boyfriend is a good thing at the moment, after what happened to-"

"I AM TRYING TO MOVE ON!" I yelled at her looking away.

"Moving on would be you telling us who-"

"For once in your life mom, just fuck off and stay out of my personal life!"

I saw the absolute look of betrayal in her eyes, but I didn't care I'd just had enough of the crap she put me through. I turned and walked away down the beach trying to get away from my stupid bitch of a mother who would never understand me. She just had no idea what I went through and the only thing that made me start to feel normal again was Nick. I owed him more then I would ever be able to repay, Nick had saved me from hating the world something I never thought had been possible after that night. I kicked the sand thinking of mom and Taylor, they were so much a like it drove me crazy! Ever since my birthday it was like they just wanted to make my life a living hell.

"Hey where are you going?"

I turned and looked up smiling, "Getting away from the devil herself, hey gorgeous." I stated smiling at my hero and he pulled me into hug kissing the side of my head. It was like when I needed Nick…he was just there and he didn't try to understand me because Nick just got it automatically.

"You okay? You're mom is here I thought you said she was in Africa?"

"Supposedly she was in Canada."

"So she's on set?" Nick asked as I gazed over,

"Uhuh."

"We still doing this?"

"Uhuh."

"Okay, now I'm nervous."

I smiled up at him pushing my hands through his curls, "Oh and I have to tell you about the college issue..."

"She told your parents?"

Nick looked at me worried and I shook my head, "No she didn't, that's the good news. Bad news is Tay wants me to tell them."

"Miley you should." He whispered and I groaned.

"I don't want too."

"I know that, but lying is stupid Miley." He whispered and I felt a twinge inside of me, "And you know in the long run they're going to find out. You never know Miley they might be happy for you..."

I snorted looking at Nick's gorgeous eyes, "You kidding?"

Nick laughed giving me a light kiss on the lips, "I was being optimistic, but you never know."

"Oh I know my mother."

"Yeah me too, so when you tell her maybe have a very close escape route."

I laughed smiling at him as Nick brushed some of the hair out of my face, "Actually talking about the topic of music I was thinking…I have this track and I want you to sing on it."

**Nick.**

Miley looked at me confused, her eyes focusing on mine. I knew she'd need convincing but I really wanted Miley to sing on my final.

"Sing?" She whispered hesitantly,

"Yep, I have this music final thing to do which is due soon. I've done the whole thing but I still really need someone to sing on it. And I know you must have an amazing voice because well...you are amazing, so pretty please will you do it for your adorable boyfriend?" I explained hopeful she would accept, Miley looked at me and shrugged,

"I don't know Nick."

"I'll let you have your way with me."

"As much as I like the sound of that..." She whispered smirking at me.

"Please?"

"Ok." She stated giving a nod, "Only because you are adorable."

I stared at her surprised, wow that was so much easier then I thought it would be, maybe I was better at convincing girls then I thought. "Really?" I asked leaning towards her, "So that's definitely a yes? You're not just saying that and then going to go back on your word are you?"

"Yes Nick." She stated smiling at me.

"So you don't want to do it?"

Miley groaned throwing her body onto mine, cuddling into it. "Yes I will do it, no I won't go back on my word."

"Great! Then how about next week some time?" I asked and Miley nodded giving me an enthusiastic smile, wow she was actually into this! "We'll work the date out later but for now you got to show me around this beach. I've never been on a movie set before…."

Miley gave a laugh offering her hand, "We'll I know this one back to front seeing as I practically live here!"

"Well if it isn't lover boy…"

We both turned around to see Adam walking over to us with a huge pile of food on a plate, "Miley was just talking about you Nick, she hasn't shut up for the past hour about how amazing, beautiful and gorgeous Nick is."

"Shut up I wasn't, it was only like two minutes." Miley hissed.

"It felt like an hour."

Adam offered me his hand, which I quickly shook, "Good to see you again Mr. pool cleaner, did you get the heads up psycho bitch is here?" Adam asked as I wrapped my arm back around Miley.

"Yes, which is great." I muttered sarcastically.

"Want the good news or the bad news Miley?" Adam asked looking at her.

"Bad."

"Your sister just turned up."

"WHAT!" Miley yelled at him letting out a groan, "It's like where ever I go they just follow, it's driving me mental. I mean if I wanted them to come I would have invited them, okay what's the good news? It better be good or I'm going to slap you Adam!"

"You're done for the day, seems we are behind schedule…again."

"Fantastic!" Miley stated leaning on me, "That means we can go swimming now! Thanks Adam, I'll see you tomorrow." She moved away from me and hugged Adam carefully dodging the food as I looked away not wanting to look like a jealous boyfriend...but I was.

"Yeah I'll see ya, bye Nick don't let her drown."

Adam turned walking off as Miley turned grinning at me. "Okay so the question is now for you Nick, would you rather me wear my bikini into the water or what I have on right now?" Miley questioned looking at me. I stared at her long legs and perfect body with only a tight pair of denim shorts and a small tank top on, which displayed a lot of her mid drift, she just looked so hot and I wanted the clothes off.

My eyes drifted back to her face smirking, "Do I even need to answer?"

"Fine, but you need to be shirtless."

"Done deal."

Miley had her shorts off in seconds as I looked over at one of the huge security fences with screaming fans behind it only a few hundred feet away. I reluctantly pulled off my shirt and Miley giggled, I turned to see she'd already stripped down and was wearing a very colorful bikini, which was clearly for the movie.I stared at her amazed at how entranced I was in her, I was under Miley's spell and I was loving every second of it. I leaned forward to kiss her only to feel nervous with so many people watching...

"You scared of the fans Nicky?" She teased staring into my eyes.

"No, I'm just intimidated by them-"

"So you're scared?"

I looked at her frowning as she put her hands on her hips. "You don't need to be intimidated by them, you're hot and you're mine. So those bitches on the other side of the fence can take a step back because you're my Nick and they aren't getting any of you."

I laughed at her and wrapped my arms around her waist, tightening my grip so she couldn't get away.

"You sure you want to make us official?"

Miley looked at me and nodded, "I am, you're my boyfriend plus I don't want everyone thinking I'm a slut for hooking up with a random in a club. Not to mention I want to stop being related back to my sister for once...I want my own drama." I moved my head towards her as I caught a glimpse of blonde hair behind Miley.

"Well your sister is standing right here."

We both separated and turned to see Taylor standing there, with Tish. Oh shit.

"And your mother…" Tish added.

I dropped my hands from Miley's waist as she let out a groan staring at them annoyed, "I was having a private conversation with my boyfriend, could both of you just disappear or I will have you personally kicked off set." Miley stated with confidence, I looked at her impressed she didn't seem the type to stand up to her mom before I came along.

Tish's eyes however were directly on me and I could just see the thick drug of annoyance running through her veins. "You signed a contract boy, you were stupid enough not to read it and one of the rules was clearly stated that you were not to have any relationships with either of my daughters. And Miley is my daughter! " Tish hissed, wow maybe that explained why it was so long...

"I'm sorry-"

"You're fired and Miley I forbid you from seeing this boy!"

"WHAT?" We both yelled shell shocked.

"YOU CAN'T FORBID ME FROM DOING ANYTHING MOM! AND NICK IS NOT FIRED, YOU ARE BEING SO STUPID!" Miley screamed, "Calm the hell down mom, he's my boyfriend okay. Nick is a great person and you even said so yourself the other night, what's so wrong with me dating him?"

"HE'S FIRED AND THAT'S IT MILEY. I'VE MADE IT VERY CLEAR I DON'T WANT YOU DATING ANY BOYS AT THE MOMENT, YOU ARE LIVING UNDER MY ROOF AND I'M PROVIDING FOR YOU SO THEREFORE IF I SAY I FORBID IT THEN YOU ABIDE." Tish screamed her face turning red in absolute rage, I stepped back looking at Taylor who just stared unsure what to say.

"What if I move out?" Miley retorted simply,

"Where would you go?"

"Anywhere is better then living with you mother! You know what I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP TRYING TO BE PERFECT. I'm finishing this film and that's it, I'm going to play music because it's what I love! I've been studying music at college mom not teaching like I told you…" Miley stated as Tish just stared at her horrified, "I DON'T WANT TO BE AN ACTOR I WANT TO BE A SINGER!"

"WAIT TILL I TELL-"

"He already knows about Nick mom, none of us told you! HE KNOWS I DON'T WANT TO BE AN ACTOR." She screamed at Tish again, "And until you accept that I will no longer be apart of this family."

"Then don't be, like I care. You've always been a self-centered brat! And when you achieve nothing in life, apart from being able to play a guitar don't expect me to let you back in the house!" Tish hissed. "You may be blood to me Miley, but you've never been my daughter..."

With that Tish turned around and paced away. There was just silence for a moment, except the screaming fans and the waves crashing onto the shore. I looked at Taylor as we both turned to Miley…only to see a single tear rolling down her red face. I leaned forward and kissed the side of her head bringing my girlfriend into a hug, she instantly started crying as I looked at Taylor. She was looking down the beach at Tish and then back to Miley, unsure of which side to choose and then finally she put her hand on Miley's crying shoulder.

"You can live with me Miles, no matter what." Taylor finally stated. "I love you, you're my little sister. Don't listen to mom okay..."

I looked at Taylor thankful as I rubbed Miley back protectively, and so it seemed blood was not thicker then water after all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Miley.  
**

"So this pool has never really been cleaned." Taylor stated staring across the algae infested swamp which she called a pool.

I leaned on the door frame a weak smile across my face, I had a cardboard box on my hip while my eyes were focused on my gorgeous boyfriend accessing Taylor's rather disgusting pool. "I'm never around enough to clean it so hey you need a job, you can clean this pool and I'll pay you double what mom did. I'm giving you the "you're dating my little sister friend wage", so be thankful."

"Thanks Taylor, I really appreciate it." Nick stated looking over at me giving a grin.

"No problem, although if I'm not around that doesn't mean you can just clean the pool and stay the night with Miley. I know everything and like I said before Nick, I have people in high places...very high places, that could take you down to below social level zero in seconds." Taylor stated seriously,

I frowned as Nick nodded looking at my sister intimidated, "Give him a break Tay, come help me unpack." I stated staring at her.

Taylor turned around looking at me confused, "I thought Selena was helping you upstairs?"

"She decided she wants to try on all my clothes as she unpacks them, in other words I put two outfits in and she takes three out." I stated and Taylor gave a laugh shaking her head.

"Okay I'll be right up, once I show Nick the cleaning stuff."

"Kay."

I turned around a smile still across my face, I was finally happy because after so long believing no one in my family cared I now had my big sister willing to take me in. I headed up the steps of her huge house nervous but excited, Taylor was going to try and be home as much as possible but at the same time I had choices which I never had at home. For once I actually felt free, I hadn't spoken to my mom since the fight and I felt like I was making a decision for myself and not to prove myself to her. Dad of course was so pissed off at mom that he flew back and had a screaming fight with her before helping me pack up my belongings. So now I was here unpacking my life and trying out a new one, one that I was creating…

"Miley." Selena called out as I opened the door to my new bedroom, "Please tell me you haven't worn this…"

Selena held up a ugly multi-colored woolen knitted jumper as I screwed up my face, "No grandma made me it, I don't want to upset her so I never threw it out. Just put it up the back some where so I can show her if she ever comes over" I stated and Selena shrugged as I looked at her outfit.

"Are you wearing my black bra over your own?"

"Hell yeah, it's sexy as. I love the lace...I bet Nick likes this one."

"He hasn't seen it Selena, take it off...Now!" I hissed at her and she giggled looking at me.

"Well when the time comes to you know, do the act I think you should wear this bra." Selena informed me as she flashed the bra one more time. I just shook my head looking away, I had no idea why I'd invited her to help me unpack, all she was doing was making a mess. I pushed the new box at her as she grinned excited...

"Awesome what's in this one?" She questioned. "More lingerie?"

"No...Dresses."

"Fantastic!" Selena stated and pulled the box practically apart.

I began to put some more of the clothes Selena had already tried on into the wardrobe, I soon became distracted however and gazed out the window absently while I unpacked watching Nick. He was happy that I'd left home, some how Nick thought it was better for me to live with Taylor and I couldn't disagree it was a better idea. My thoughts about him were finally broken when I heard the door slam and I turned to see Taylor holding what must have been the last box of my belongings. She gave me a smile and I looked back out the window wanting to stare at something far more interesting then my sister's face or Selena's latest combination of my clothing...

"You told him you love him yet?" Selena asked as I blushed,

"Yes."

"Did he say it back?" Taylor questioned,

"Uhuh."

"It's kind of cute how much you two are in love, but at the same time it's kind of disgusting when you start making out in front of me." Selena added and I frowned turning around to see Taylor giving me a look, which I knew far too well by now.

"Have you told him about…" She whispered.

"No."

"Has he asked what happened?" Taylor questioned and I shook my head looking away from both of their gazes haunting memories flickering through my head.

"I don't think he knows about it, I don't want to tell him though because then he'll treat me differently like you both do." I responded trying to forcefully end the discussion but I knew it would never truly end. This conversation would go on forever in my family and Selena's mind, and although unspoken it still caused so much unease between all of us.

"We don't treat you-"

I turned looking at Taylor and gazed around the room, "Taylor before my birthday last year, you didn't give a crap about me. It's pretty obvious why everything changed, plus you started taking me shopping and things we never did before. I know what your doing, you're trying to protect me…" I stated staring directly at her and Taylor gave a sigh shrugging,

"It would be easier to protect you if you told the truth Miley." Tay whispered.

"I always tell the truth."

"But this time you're lying Miley, everyone knows you are. Why won't you just tell us who did it, did you ever think he may do it to another girl?" Selena stated looking at me, she did of course know but I'd made her promise and Sel would never break that. Even if Selena wanted to scream to the world what Liam did to me we had a deal, and our friendship meant more to her then spreading the word about this.

"So what? He won't do it again..." I whispered unsure.

"Bullshit." Selena muttered.

"Miley please just tell me who did it to you!" Taylor begged.

I looked back out the window staring at the sky instead of Nick. If I told Tay it would change everything and it would destroy her, that's if she'd even believe me. I shook my head looking back at the two of them, I could see Selena dying to scream at Taylor who it was but she forcefully kept her mouth closed. Because she'd made a promise, just like I'd made him a promise…I wouldn't tell.

"You should tell Nick Miley." Selena whispered as I frowned shaking my head, "Miley he deserves to know.

"Nick doesn't need to know I was raped…"

"Miley-"

"So let's leave it at that. And if you bring this topic up again I won't speak to either of you." I hissed at both of them and they instantly looked at me pleadingly, "Nick's saved me okay, and I'm dealing with this because he's helping me deal without even realizing it. I don't need to name the guy who did this, because it won't happen again...trust me, it won't."

Problem was, I didn't even believe what I was saying so as I looked at my sister and best friend I wasn't surprised to see the doubt in their eyes.

**Nick.  
**

I closed my eyes leaning against the wall, I just stood there in absolute shock. Miley had been raped, someone had taken advantage of my girlfriend. Finally it began to piece together why Taylor was always at the house because she was trying to protect Miley and how Tish was so overprotective about Miley dating. I bit my lip feeling tears coming to my eyes as the door flew open…how could a guy have done that to Miley? She was harmless, why would someone want to hurt and destroy her like that?

"Oh god…" I heard Selena say,

I turned as she just stared at me, Taylor's head popped out and she let out a groan. I looked away shaking my head in absolute horror, how could someone be so cruel?

"How much did you hear?" I heard Miley finally ask.

"Enough."

I turned and looked at her, she just stared at me emotionless watching my expression. It was like she was waiting for me to act a certain way, when honestly the only thing I wanted to do right now was murder the sick bastard who even thought it was right to touch her let alone do that. He deserved to die for what he did to her...

"I…" Miley started and stopped, "If you don't want to go out anymore I understand, because…."

My eyes widened staring at her, "What?"

"We'll give you guys a minute, Miley tell him." Taylor whispered giving her little sister a one armed hug, kissing her on the head. Miley stared at Taylor tears filling her eyes, "Tell him everything and don't leave out anything. It's better he knows the truth…all the truth Miley."

Both girls walked away giving me sympathetic looks as they passed, and I stared back at my girlfriend devastated.

"Nick if you leave me I really don't mind, because I know I'm dirty now, I'm completely tainted and no matter-" Miley stated really quickly as I took her hands and pressed my lips against hers gently. I wanted to show her she was safe with me no matter what, I pulled away as Miley just stared at me terrified that I was going to walk away and leave her alone.

"You are not dirty. Or tainted, or any other stupid word." I whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek, "You are my girlfriend and I love you no matter what. The only girl I'm seeing right now is the love of my life and she's upset so you need to tell me what happened Miley…"

"You won't leave me?" She whispered and I shook my head,

"No, never."

"Okay I'll tell you, but…" She whispered trailing off as I pulled her into the bedroom closing the door, "Don't judge me, and please don't treat me differently because everyone who knows does and I hate it so much, I just want to forget…but they will never let me forget Nick. I just want to move forward not be frozen in the same spot, just please don't change how you act around me. "

"I won't Miley, now tell me."

We sat down on the bed and I automatically pulled her onto me as we laid down, for a moment I waited just watching her. I just didn't know what to think right now, whether I should feel like a madman ready to kill any guy who came near Miles or sympathetic to think she'd been forced to do something no one should ever have to do. She looked up at me and sighed, I could see in her eyes that Miley didn't want to retell the story but I had to hear it...I just had too.

"It was my birthday,"

I straightaway linked back to Taylor, she'd talked about this.

"Dad canceled on me, he couldn't come back. Taylor and mom were out drinking and I guess they forgot about me, I was so angry at everyone that they forgot the one day that was about me." Miley whispered her face turning into one of anger as I moved my hand to her cheek, "They just forgot about me, like I was worthless to them."

I moved forward kissing her head as she leaned against me.

"There was a boy, I'd been crushing on him for so long. Well he just turned up, he had a reason but his reason disappeared. He stayed with me and celebrated my birthday, soon things got a little heated…and we kissed." Miley stated as I nodded watching her facial expression, as she just went blank. "He had a girlfriend Nick, someone I knew."

"It doesn't matter keep going." I whispered kissing her head.

"It was all fun and games, until it started getting serious. It wasn't until I got to my bedroom that I changed my mind, I couldn't do that to his girlfriend. So I told him to stop…" She whispered and I pulled her into a hug. Miley suddenly began crying, "He didn't stop, and he wouldn't listen to me! I screamed for help, but no one came. He just wouldn't stop Nick and I tried but I just couldn't push him away."

I continued kissing her head, I didn't want to hear anymore. I tried to block out what she'd said but it just replayed over and over again, to think she'd pleaded but he had continued against her will made me so angry. And before I knew it I was crying as well because I felt sorry for her, I felt sorry for the hell she had to go through because of some arrogant asshole who couldn't control himself. After fifteen minutes we'd both calmed down and I'd built up the courage to ask her for the rest…

"Then what,"

"It was my first time Nick." She whispered shaking her head, "I don't remember much of it but I do remember the agony, until I passed out. I'd been struggling against him and I feinted from the pain and exhaustion, well that's what the doctors said anyway. Selena found me unconscious naked the next morning, she called an ambulance. Since then everything has changed and I hate it…I hate it so much, but I can't go back now."

I hugged her bringing Miles closer to me. I rubbed her back as she cuddled into me and I kissed the side of her head. "I will never hurt you like that, not a chance in hell I will ever let that guy touch you Miley. I love you so much and I promise I will be here with you no matter what."

"I trust you Nick. I love you too." She whispered.

At this moment I knew, Miley wasn't just some girl. She was the one.

* * *

**A/N- **Thanks for the reviews people, haven't really read over this chapter so ignore my spelling/grammar mistakes I want to go to bed :P Hope you have a great weekend/week and I most likely will update mid week :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Nick.**

It was ironic that the one thing Miley didn't want me to know, I now did know, and the thing she wanted to tell the world still hadn't come out in the media. Miley was trying so hard to make our relationship official, by now everyone knew she had a boyfriend but still my name hung on the gossip sites as "unknown lover." I sat on set watching her, standing there looking really bored with Adam, both of them in bathing suits getting ready to film the last scene of the day. The only positive at the moment was the fact her mom had completely dropped off Miley's radar which she was thankful, I was as well seeing as now I didn't have to lie to Tish's face.

However there was still worry within me.

"She's got you sitting here now? You've never been a patient person Nick, Miley must really have you whipped." I heard Kevin say as I ignored him staring at the sight of my hot girlfriend instead.

"So we're just going to ignore each other?"

"Piss off." I responded plainly.

Kevin ignored me and sat down alongside my chair anyway, I grimaced realizing that he clearly now wanted to speak to me. I still hadn't told Miley that we were brothers but I would eventually, because when the press found out it would be too late to explain, and right now Miles didn't need any extra stress. I had the speech planned out in my head but so far it just hadn't come out of my mouth, and Miley was going to remain in the dark about my family connections just for a bit longer.

"So how's Joe?"

Silence.

"How's Demi?"

I turned staring at Kevin giving a huff, did he really expect me to answer?

"You lost the right to worry about our family a long time ago, so Kevin piss off and leave us alone." I responded blankly and he just stared at me giving a nod. I turned back to Miley who was now filming with Adam as he sighed…

"Can I make it up to you?"

"What do you think?" I retorted and Kevin huffed.

"Nick you're my little brother. Okay so what I did was wrong, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you still! I love you, you're my family and seeing as you're practically famous now, why don't we just get over our issues? I'm ready to build a bridge when you are Nick, because I want you and Joe back in my life." Kevin suggested and I just laughed at him.

Build a bridge? The only freaking bridge I was building was one to get away from Kevin.

"Our issues? More like your issues Kevin!"

"You didn't want to be apart of the fame Nick, if I remember correctly! I kept you away from that, now you're in it anyway! I've admitted what I did was wrong, what more do you want me to do? You're being so hypocritical about this whole thing, plus you are lying to Miley! When are you planning on telling her Nick? This is just stupid, you're acting like you are five, why can't you just get over it? I said I was sorry!" Kevin hissed as they called cut on set and I stood up.

"It's too late." I hissed looking back at his significant face.

I looked at my brothers pleading expression but I ignored it. "You can't fix what you did Kevin! I won't forgive and forget!"

"Nick come on-"

"Nick come on what?" I heard Miley ask as her arms wrapped around me.

I looked at Kevin annoyed waiting for him to answer as Miley kissed my cheek, Kevin smiled getting up looking at Miley. "I invited Nick over to dinner with you of course Miley, but he doesn't seem up for it. I wanted to introduce you to my fiancé, Miley, she's really been looking…"

"Fiancé?" Miley stated shocked.

My mouth dropped in horror as I stared at him disgusted. "You're getting married, since when?" I hissed at him.

"Since last week, we haven't told the press yet Nick." He responded bluntly looking back to Miley, "So I was wondering if you'd like to come over to dinner maybe next week?"

"Sure."

"No."

I turned looking at Miley shaking my head at her, no way was I having dinner with this loser and his unknown partner. "Don't be rude Nick," She whispered in my ear calmly, "Kevin is sweet, come on it'll be some fun. We're coming Kevin what day would be best for you?"

"How about Wednesday next week?" He questioned happily,

"I'm busy-"

"Sounds fine, we're both free."

"Great!" Kevin stated giving me a grin, "I'll see you both at seven then."

Kevin walked off as I glared at Miley who looked at me annoyed, "What was that about Nick? Kevin's my friend stop being so rude to him, you've hardly ever been nice to him! What's your problem? Did he say something to you? Or are you just in a terrible mood today?"

"Nothing. You done?"

"Yes I am Mr. grumpy. Are you in a good enough mood to record tonight, or would you rather do it some other time?" Miley asked me referring to my final music producer project as I looked at her.

"I'm not grumpy, and yes I am." I stated firmly.

"Okay Mr. grumpy. Let me go put some more clothes on and we'll go."

"I'm not grumpy! And maybe you shouldn't put anymore clothes on, I'm kind of happy with what you're wearing right now..."

I smirked at Miley and she giggled leaning up and giving me a light peck, "But I'm cold Nicky."

"And your making me hot so maybe if we-"

"I'm going to get changed Mr. Grumpy!" She announced pulling away from my body.

"Noooo."

I grabbed onto Miley as she laughed and I leaned down kissing her lips, she smiled and pulled away. "You are hot...and I don't mean in temperature."

"Well you are seriously hot and sexy too, even if you are cold."

Miley smiled and moved her hand up through my hair, looking at me adoringly, "You know how much I love you?" She whispered and I shook my head,

"A lot?" I questioned.

"More then a lot,"

"How much?" I whispered pressing my lips back against hers, she pushed me away smirking.

"I love you so much that I would..."

"Sacrifice your life for me?" I suggested and she shook her head.

"Not that much."

I frowned as she just laughed, "I would sacrifice my life for you..." I whispered and she giggled moving back over to me.

"I love you so much that I would rather live alone for the rest of my life then not be with you."

I shrugged my shoulders, "That still isn't sacrificing your life for me."

Miley smiled and turned walking away, "I'll be back in ten Mr. grumpy."

"I am NOT grumpy!"

"Uhuh…" Miley stated walking off as I frowned.

Stupid Kevin he was ruining my life!

**Miley.  
**

So recording Nick's song seemed like a good idea. Of course I had connections and got us into a studio and we'd worked everything out just the two of us. The studio was awesome, to say the least, and soon the dark studio rooms and dimmed lights got the better of us and half way through we ended up on the couch making out. So now I was on the couch, Nick on top of me as we kissed completely engrossed in one another. I let out a moan as Nick pulled away looking at me smirking,

"I like the noises you make." He stated leaning over onto my neck as he started kissing it "And you have such a gorgeous voice"

For the first time ever he'd hear me sing, and thankfully he loved it. So much so that it obviously turned him on enough to make out on this dirty couch…Nick sucked on my neck as I let out a giggle and ran my fingers up his back playfully.

"I love you." I whispered as he moved his lips back onto my mouth,

He kissed me with so much passion I kept losing myself in a world of illusion, where it was just the two of us, and no one else. I moved my hands through his hair while his hands explored my body, I knew soon we were coming to a moment when I'd have to put more then just my trust in Nick. I pulled away nervously as he looked at me confused and moved his hand to my cheek, I saw the worry come into his eyes as I sucked in a breath.

"Nick I don't want to do this here." I whispered,

For a moment he just stared at me confused, and then it clicked and he shook his head, "I wasn't planning on going that far Miles, no way especially not considering everything that has happened to you, I want it to be when you are completely ready. And no way would I do it on this couch, it's disgusting."

I smiled kissing his nose, "I am ready, but not here."

"Are you sure?"

I looked into his eyes and I nodded, I knew I was because with him it was different.

"I love you Nick. I trust you with everything, my heart, my body, even my thoughts. You saved me when no one else could." I whispered and he smiled leaning up and delicately kissed my cheek.

"I love you too, but I'm not ready." I looked at him confused now, wait I thought he wanted too? Maybe I was wrong. "Because Miley I don't want to rush this with you, I don't want you saying you are ready when I can clearly see your not mentally. I'll wait until that day though I promise…"

What was that supposed to mean? I was unstable?

"I'm mentally fine." I hissed at him insulted.

Nick just gave me a look as he brushed the hair out of my face and shook his head. His expression had changed into one of support as he looked at me, and soon my anger was gone because just looking into his eyes made me feel so much better. "You'll be mentally ready the day that bastard rots in jail for what he did to you Miley, because right now I just want to protect you…"

"You are." I responded.

"I know, but I still don't know who he is and I know you do."

I looked away from him and slowly rolled away sitting on the couch, wow that was a great way to ruin the mood. "I don't expect you to tell me Miley, but I want to know one simple thing. Do you still see him? Has he spoken to you, or touched you since that night?"

Nick's arm wrapped around me, I decided I couldn't lie to him. I wouldn't ignore the fact that no matter where I seemed to be, Liam always found me. I felt myself growing uneasy, I just hated thinking about him and I wished everyday that I could forget what happened to me. "Miley tell me the truth, has he touched you since that night?" Nick repeated as I looked at him, I stared directly into my boyfriend's eyes and moved my hand up through his curls.

"Yes Nick, yes he has."

"Has he threatened you?" Nick whispered as I dropped my hand ashamed.

"Yes."

"Has he tried-"

"Yes."

"Did anything…."

"No."

"Have you told anyone?" Nick asked finally and I shook my head, Nick pulled me into a his arms kissing my cheek, "I want you to feel safe Miley, I don't want this guy hurting you. How can stop him when I don't even know his name? I just want to protect you, but I can't and that's killing me inside."

"You don't have to stop him, just being here with me makes everything better Nick." I whispered leaning my head on his shoulder, Nick sighed twirling his fingers in my hair.

"If anything happens, you tell me, no matter what."

I looked at him and nodded, "Of course I will Nick, I'm actually thinking about going to the police. They have his DNA from when it happened, they understood when I refused to name the person but they did say if I changed my mind the case would still be open." I whispered remembering the policewoman in my bedroom the day after my birthday when I'd woken up, I wanted to forget but I couldn't so I just had to deal with it and maybe naming him would help, I just had to get some confidence before then.

"That's good Miley." Nick stated grinning, "So good."

"I'm just scared." I whispered honestly.

Nick nodded understandingly, "I'm scared for you too, but no matter what you can always talk to me."

"I know that Nick."

He smiled looking at me, "Do you see the guy who raped you all the time?"

"Yeah," I whispered looking down, "I see him too much."

"Have I seen him?" Nick asked his anger growing.

I wanted to say yes but instead I shook my head looking down, I just couldn't risk him learning the truth that it was Liam.

"No."

"Well when I do meet that son of a bitch I'm going to kick his ass to Antarctica, and then I'm going to let the penguins eat him." Nick announced trying to make me smile or laugh, but I didn't.

For a moment we were just silent, my hand drifted onto his leg as Nick gently kissed my neck. "Okay let's go back to happiness instead of this sadness. Why don't we get back to making some music with your amazing, sexy, gorgeous voice?"

"Sounds good." I stated jumping up as Nick grabbed me and I fell down on top of him, "Nick!"

He laughed and kissed my neck as I giggled squirming free, Nick followed me grinning. I looked at him smiling knowing he would protect me. No matter what, Nick would always protect me.

* * *

**A/N- **Hello people! Okay remind me never ever update past midnight again okay? Because the last chapter was terrible for spelling/grammar I wanted to hit myself! So because of that, this chapter I made my lovely friend Lexi read it for me, so I can blame her for my errors :D And sorry about the non existent mid week update, it seems that now I'm on holidays I have no perception of time :\ Anyway have a great weekend and Christmas is SOON!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Nick.  
**

"Thank you Nicholas," My lecturer stated as I handed over my final.

I gave a smile exiting the classroom feeling rather proud of myself, I'd finished the final successfully and made two copies. One of them I'd just handed in and the other one, well let's just say Miley may have connections in the music industry but so did I. She was one of the most beautiful singers I'd ever heard and the second she opened her mouth the other day I knew that Miley was right with her direction for a career, she could easily be on top of the billboard charts as long as her parents didn't get involved.

I walked down the hallway heading outside, and there my gorgeous girlfriend sat smiling. A bunch of paparazzi at the bottom of the steps watching her eagerly,

"Hey gorgeous," I stated kissing her cheek.

"Good morning Nick, how was your class?" She questioned sliding off the ledge she'd been perched on.

"Boring."

"Well at least I'm here now, I don't have class till this afternoon." Miley stated grinning at me as I took her hand, "So I was thinking we could hang out today? Seeing I have a day off from filming?"

"That sounds good, are the paparazzi invited?"

Miley turned looking at them photographing us, "I suppose we'll just have to deal with them."

We walked down the steps as I dropped Miley's hand and instead wrapped it protectively around her waist. We mixed amongst the ten paparazzi members who were following us, since she'd been filming the movie their numbers had only grown. They crowed around us taking photos with their overly large lenses as Miley just smiled at them. I however didn't like them at all, I wanted a little bit of privacy and lately they'd started following me even though they hadn't worked out exactly who I was yet. All they knew was that my name was Nick and that was it…

"What's your boyfriend's name Miley?"

"How are you?"

"How is College going?"

"Where are your parents and sister?"

Miley just smiled taking it all in her stride as we headed for her car, but before we reached it her phone started ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket smiling at the screen, I leaned over to see who it was…

"Hey dad," Miley stated happily and I smiled.

"Miley ask your dad what he thinks of-"

"Miley how is your-

Suddenly Miley stopped her face growing angry as she stared at the paparazzi guys who were speaking, "Excuse me, can you all shut the hell up I'm trying to have a conversation here. Sure follow me all you like but I'm not going to answer your damn questions! Look you have the photos of me, even one of me kissing my boyfriend so how about you piss off now? I'm sure there is some celebrity car crash down the road or someone flashing their bits, much more interesting then me talking to my dad." Miley hissed at the paparazzi then gave a innocent grin, they all just closed their mouths and looked at her shocked as I smiled impressed. "Thank you, yes dad."

I couldn't help but give a small chuckle as I leaned on the car waiting,

"Uhuh umm let me ask Nick." Miley stated turning to me the phone against her ear, "Dad wants me to come over for lunch."

I couldn't help but feel disappointed, we'd both been busy the past couple of days and I wanted to spend some time with her. Still it was her dad though so I couldn't say no...

"Okay that's cool we could hang-"

"He wants you to come too."

I looked at her surprised and nodded, "Me?"

"Yes Nick you who else would I be talking too?"

"Oh okay then,"

Miley unlocked her car and threw me the keys walking around to the other side still on her phone as I got in staring at the paparazzi. I could see tomorrow's gossip headline already, "Miley Stewart throws hissy fit, is she going to be the next train wreck?" I smiled at how the media would blow this out of proportion as Miles got in her car. I gave Miley a smile and she moved her hand onto my leg rubbing it concentrating,

"Yeah sure dad, yes Nick is coming." Miley stated. "I love you too, uhuh, uhuh no...no dad I'm not going to speak to mom."

I smiled watching Miley roll her eyes dramatically glancing at me, "Yes, okay we'll be there soon. Bye dad."

Miley hung up the phone as I put my hand overs her's, she looked at me nervously as I shrugged "Is that okay? You don't have to come if you don't want too. Dad actually really likes you though…He's never liked any of my boyfriends except you." Miley stated confused and I just smiled putting the keys into the ignition and turned on the car.

"Of course it's fine, wow your other boyfriends must have been bad."

"Well you could say that."

"So I'm an angel compared to them?"

"I wouldn't take it that far," Miley stated smiling, "You have a evil side I'm sure I'm just yet to see it, so you sure you're okay with it?"

I laughed giving her a look, "I don't have an evil side, I'm always perfect and yes it's fine babe."

"Okay good, because he's only back for today." Miley stated smiling as I reversed out of the parking spot, "I hardly get to see him much so any opportunity to spend time with him I take."

"Why is he back?" I questioned,

"Audition."

"Is everything okay between them?" I asked carefully getting onto the main road.

"Who?"

"Your mom and dad? Since you moved out it seems like you haven't even spoken to her. I mean I know she's bitch but don't you miss her? And what about Dorothy?" I asked and Miley turned looking at me. I knew it was a touchy topic, I tried to avoid it at all costs but I was still worried about the impact Tish's words had made on Miley that day.

"I do miss her Nick, but I'm trying to prove a point. Plus I talk to Dot all the time, and mom and dad well that's none of my business. Their relationship is a strange one, I don't think I've seen them spend much time together…ever. It's weird their supposedly in love but they hardly see each other, I just don't understand it. I would never cope with having you all over the country, but to them it's like they need the break." Miley stated and I looked at her shrugging.

"Love is a strange thing."

"I know but still..."

I nodded in agreement, it was weird. Hollywood families confused me, and that's why I chose to not be in one, but Miley hadn't had that choice.

**Miley.**

"Dad" I stated as he pulled me into a hug,

"Hey bud, how have you been?"

"A lot better actually,"

Dad let go of me giving a huge grin, his eyes turned to Nick who was nervously standing beside me.

"And Nick good to see you…"

Dad offered Nick his hand which he took smiling a little intimidated still, "Yeah great to see you too Mr. Stewart. Miley was very keen on seeing you today, so I thought I'd come along if you don't mind."

Dad laughed at Nick smiling happily,

"Of course not Nick, you're basically apart of the family come inside."

Nick smiled a little more relaxed as we headed into my old house, I only got a couple of feet in before I was hit by a body, "My little buttercup has returned, and she brought the Nicholas with her! I missed you Miley, it's so boring without you around. I'm even starting to miss Taylor being here…and Selena I mean even though they make me so angry, I miss them so much!"

I laughed hugging Dorothy back, "I missed you too Dot."

"Come on Dot lay off her,"

"Billy I missed my little buttercup!"

"Clearly, you'll have to come over more often Miley." Dad stated, "When your mom's not home of course."

Dorothy let go of me and looked at Nick giving him a smile, "The pool has been so dirty since you left, at least one good thing came out of you getting fired. So when's the wedding?"

My mouth dropped and Nick laughed awkwardly, wedding?

"Whoa wedding did I miss something?"

"Oh come on Billy, look at the two of them so in love. I was only joking around with them, how about I go get lunch ready for you three?" Dorothy questioned and rushed off before we could answer.

I looked to see Nick still seemed a little dazed,

"She was joking."

"I know." Nick stated giving a weak laugh, "I know, still freaked me out though."

"Me too." Dad muttered.

I smiled at the two of them shaking my head, they were so much a like it was a little strange. I smiled at Nick as he returned it, "So how's the movie going Mr. Stewart? It's good you could come back for a day even if it was for work." Nick stated and I turned heading towards the kitchen, deciding I'd let the boys do some man "bonding" so Nick could become a little less tense every time I mentioned my dad. I wanted them to be friend's if that was even possible. I walked away and headed into the kitchen to help Dot as she looked at me glowing,

"I don't think I've ever seen you so happy Miley, he is really special to you isn't he?" She questioned and I nodded giving a laugh.

"More then he'll ever realize."

"Everything going okay living with Taylor?" She questioned and I shrugged.

"Taylor's like mom, but the thing is she's never around so that's good. When I get my money from the movie I was thinking about buying my own place, and then maybe Nick could move in." I stated as Dot stared at me grinning and I picked up a bowl of salad heading over to place it on the table.

"Moving in together already?"

I laughed and shrugged, I loved Nick and right now I didn't see us breaking up anytime soon. I wanted a stable place to call home which was mine, not my parents or sister's but at the same time I wanted a person to share it with. "I don't know, it's just an idea in my head. I still need to find a house first, but it would be great if he could move in with me. That is if dad would let me, I will always need his approval screw moms."

"You have my approval." Nick stated behind me as I turned looking at him.

"Really?"

"Of course, I'd love to move in with you and your non existent house!"

"I however don't approve." Dad stated walking in,

Dad frowned at me and I grabbed a plate, which was packed with neatly cut sandwiches, "Dad it's not going to happen anytime soon so don't worry, plus you like Nick. And he'll protect me from all the monsters under the bed and all that kind of stuff…" I announced grinning.

"Plus you need someone to stay with you to protect you Miles, after everything." Nick stated and then stopped staring at me. I could see he was regretting it and I sighed looking to see dad staring at him.

"You told him?" Dad questioned.

"He more overheard."

"Right."

"I told him everything, so yeah...no more secrets." I muttered awkwardly.

There was a deadly silence as I moved past both of them out into the dining room, putting the plate on the table. If I'd had to choose I never would have told dad, but the doctor got to mom and him before I had that chance. I think it a way it broke his heart that I refused to tell them who it was, but I'd rather pretend it didn't happen then have to stand in a court replaying the events. Especially while Liam sat in the court room giving me his normal evil smirk, it just wasn't something I was ready to deal with yet.

"Hey, you okay?" Nick asked wrapping his arm around me,

"Of course I am."

I turned smiling at him as dad just stared at me worried, Nick brushed the hair out of my face and sighed, "You're not very good at lying. Okay come on let's eat and talk about something completely different?"

"So how's college going Nick?" Dad asked quickly as I realized Dot had walked in as well.

"Oh really good handed in my final today."

"Oh that's good..."

Their voices began to become just muted sounds to me as I thought about Liam, I turned looking at Dot who gave me a weak smile,

"It'll be okay sweetie." She whispered so only I could hear.

"Yeah I know."

"You just have to be brave and when your ready you can tell the world."

"Yeah."

I turned back to the guys who were now talking about cars of some sort, "Oh and Miley..." Dad suddenly stated.

"Yeah."

"Kevin rang me, he said you hadn't returned his call and he left a message on your voice mail." Dad stated and Nick instantly dropped his hand from my waist.

"Oh woops I must have missed it."

"He just wanted to confirm dinner for Wednesday?"

"Oh yeah I'm going with Nick to meet his fiance." I stated and dad grinned looking at both of us,

"That will be fun."

"Yeah totally." Nick stated sarcastically and I gave him a confused look.

"Okay who want's lunch?" Dot announced grinning.

"I sure do."

Nick and dad both headed for the table as I frowned, why did Nick hate Kevin so much? I sighed walking over to the table, boys were just so confusing!

* * *

**A/N- **Total filler chapter haha next one is the crazy chapter promise :) Hope everyone had a good week! And hopefully everyone stayed away from any bongs (sorry had too :P ) Thanks for the reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Nick.**

"I can't believe I am actually here."

"Oh come on it'll be fine!" Miley stated squeezing my hand as she pressed the buzzer on the front gate of Kevin's house.

Of course I'd done a drive by a few times now, but I couldn't help but stare at his abode jealous. How could he live in this mansion while Joe and me had to suffer in some over expensive, cupboard sized apartment? Kevin was the one who deserted us, but he was living the high life while Joe and me struggled to have enough money for the necessities. I turned my attention to Miley who was leaning against me, she looked gorgeous tonight and had been in a great mood but with my harsh moody comments during the car ride here she'd taken to silence as a means of calming me down.

"You okay?" I asked carefully as she smiled up at me and nodded.

Miley didn't like when I was angry, neither did I but Kevin just brought it out in me. "You shouldn't be asking me if I'm okay, you're the one who is clearly upset, are you okay?" Miley asked as I sighed, hell no I wasn't but how could I tell her that?

The gates began to open before I could answer and I felt like they were opening to hell. Miley saw the reluctance across my face and pulled me through smiling. "Nick just relax okay, if you are your normal happy self then everything will go fine, just do it for me!" She pleaded as I huffed, this was all for her.

I gazed back thankful, the only good thing was that the paparazzi weren't here right now or there would have been a fight for sure. I turned back to Miley who still had a smile across her face, trying to some how influence me into replicating her grin.

"I really don't-"

"Want to be here. I know Nick." Miley stated frustration in her voice. "Just please try and be-"

I pulled her to a stop and she turned looking at me annoyance in her expression, I moved my hand up cupping her face as she looked at me uncertain. Without a word I leaned down pressing my lips delicately against hers, I knew tonight I was most likely going to have to tell her about Kevin and I wanted to soften Miles up before then. She kissed me back gently and I pulled away as she looked at me confused…

"What was that for?"

"Because I love you." I whispered and she blushed.

"Nick..."

"I do okay, I love you Miley."

"I love you too, but I'd love you more if you put a smile on your face and pretended like you actually wanted to be here." Miley whispered to me as we headed up to front door, "And that means being polite, commenting on how lovely their house is and the food…you know normal stuff. Just wipe the look of hatred off your face for god sake Nick."

"Right." I stated.

Easier said then done.

The door opened and I saw the devil himself standing there, I let out a huge huff trying to pull a fake smile but I just didn't have it in me. I looked at my brother nicely dressed in his designer clothes giving both of us a smile as I shot him a deathly glare.

Miley just smiled squeezing my fingers, "Hey Kevin, sorry we're late Nick keeps throwing hissy fits about what he is wearing." Miley joked and Kevin just laughed.

"Typical." He stated sending me a glare, "He must need a woman's advice like I always do."

"Exact-"

"Actually I would rather have had a brother's advice." I announced

Miley turned staring at me a little insulted,

"What?"

Miley looked between us confused as a really pretty woman suddenly appeared at the door, her face instantly brightened looking at me. She seemed unlike the girls Kevin would normally go out with, she had long brunette hair and a smiley face without the snob look, well at least Kevin had picked at least someone representable.

"Finally I get to meet you Nick, Kevin has told me-"

Kevin shot her a look as she instantly closed her mouth, so she knew I was his brother. Miley stood there looking between all of us confused, I could see it in her eyes she knew something was going down. I put a smile on my face and offered my hand to Kevin anyway…

"Good to see you again."

I shook his hand tightly wanting to inflict pain, and he just smiled clenching his lips together.

"Yeah you too, this is my fiancé Danielle. Danielle this is my…" He started and trailed off looking at me, "My friend's boyfriend, Nick. And of course this is Miley but you already know that."

"Hi, nice to meet you Danielle" I stated politely,

"Yeah it's great to meet you Danielle, Kevin never shut up about you on set. He seems very head over heels for you, it's really great to see he's getting married to some just as good as him. You two will be a great husband and wife." Miley stated as Danielle gave a small laugh looking up at Kevin.

"We should have had her over sooner Kevin, you didn't tell me she gave compliments!"

Kevin laughed smiling at Miley, "That's Miley for you, but thanks Miles."

"Well it's the truth."

"Yeah the truth." I repeated sarcastically.

"You'd know a lot about being truthful Nick, wouldn't you?" Kevin asked me blankly.

"Yes actually I-"

"Well that's good to hear, okay how about you guys come inside?" Danielle announced.

Kevin opened the door wider as Miley just shook her head confused by the turn of conversation, I moved inside as he pulled Miley into a hug and she laughed also moving in to give Danielle a friendly hug. I shot Kevin a look and he smirked at me raising his eyebrows, obviously he'd expected me to tell her but I couldn't bring myself to do it, not right now she had too much to deal with. Miley took my hand squeezing it as I gazed around the foyer…

"You're house is amazing." I stated, "Must have been expensive."

"Nick." Miley hissed to me, "Rude."

"It was but I have a lot of money to spare, and if you ever need any I'm willing to let you borrow it Nick." Kevin stated as Miley's facial expression changed into one of confusion again.

"Because that's how much we care about our friends, right Kevin?" Danielle stated trying to get rid of Miley's suspicions.

"Yep and family."

"Well that's good, because you don't seem like the family kind of guy. I thought you didn't have any?" I hissed at him and Miley purposely stepped on my foot giving an awkward laugh.

"Sorry about this, Nick shut up."

I glared at Miley who just looked at me appalled, she just didn't understand!

"No problem at all, I get where he is coming from. How about we just move into the dining room? Danielle has cooked up my mothers famous Italian pasta dish, you're going to love it Nick." Kevin stated as I just stared at him horrified, she'd cooked mom's pasta dish? Sure that was fine, but how dare he serve it to me tonight of all times!

"I love Italian." Miley stated,

"Oh terrific." Danielle stated grinning, "You'll love it Miley, has Nick ever cooked the pasta for you?"

I saw her jaw clench at her screw up but Miley didn't seem to notice,

"Italian, no he hasn't."

"Nick you're Italian right?" Kevin hissed as I nodded.

"Yes."

"Italian people are very generous, and open to give out anything for charity." Kevin stated smiling at Miley, who was just nodding.

"So we're charity?"

"Nick." Miley hissed.

"Miley how about you come and help me in the kitchen, if it wouldn't be too much to ask?" Danielle asked and Miley just stood there and nodded releasing my hand following Danielle.

She turned around and shot me a warning look as i just smiled and gave a small wave, the instant she disappeared my grin dropped. I turned towards my eldest brother ready to do some serious damage to his award winning face,

"Still haven't told her?" Kevin asked with a smirk,

"No and neither will you."

Oh god this was going to be a long night.

**Miley.  
**

"So how did you meet Nick?" Danielle asked as I stood stirring the beans,

I looked at her smiling, she was really sweet and I could see why Kevin fell for her they were very a like. However at the moment I was very confused by the tension between Nick and Kevin, I didn't really understand what was going on but some how I knew it must be something big for Nick to be in that much of a bad mood against him. Maybe the knew each other? I wasn't sure but I felt like I was completely out of the loop on this one and in a way, it hurt.

"Funny story actually," I stated giving a laugh as Danielle looked at me, "He was the pool cleaner at my parents house before I moved out, but soon me walking around in my bikini while gazing at him shirtless became us making out in the garage."

Danielle laughed at me shaking her head, "That sounds romantic,"

"It was, and still is."

"So your parents like him?" She questioned.

"Yes and no,"

"What?" Danielle asked,

"Dad likes him which is great but mom doesn't think I should have a boyfriend, and that I should concentrate on my career instead. We had a huge fight and I decided to move out because of the whole thing, it's been the best decision I've ever made. I'm living with my sister now and I'm getting to spend heaps of time with Nick which to me is the best thing ever." I stated and Danielle looked at me.

"Wait you moved out because of Nick."

"Uhuh, well basically...there was some other stuff as well."

"You are really that much in love with him?"

I turned looking at her as she stared at me, "I think I am, I feel stupid that I love him this much when it's hardly been five months. He's changed my life though and I can't imagine him not being in it. I actually can't see my life without Nick in it, please tell me I'm not crazy,"

"Oh your not! I felt the exact same way with Kevin."

"But I'm young and it's-"

"Love doesn't pick and age, it picks two people young or old. Once your caught in it there is no way out." She stated smiling.

"That sounds bad."

She laughed scooping up the salad into a bowl, "Love is never bad, trust me. If you see your future with him then go with it Miley."

"I am, and I will."

I went back to stirring the beans thinking about Nick, he was my everything, the prince charming of my dreams. I just wish sometimes he'd try a little harder, like tonight.

A smash outside dragged my attention away as I looked at Danielle confused and she frowned,

"I'll be right back,"

"Okay."

Danielle walked out of the kitchen as I continuing to stir the beans, only for another smash. I pulled the spoon out worried, oh god had they got in a fight? They wouldn't come to physical blows would they? I mean Kevin and Nick didn't even know each other, or did they I just didn't know. I put the spoon down and headed to see what as going, I moved down the hallway and stopped just before the door.

"NICK COME ON STOP THROWING-"

Smash.

"Nick just calm down okay, stop breaking things. Miley is going to come here and then everything will be screwed? Do you want that Nick?" I heard Danielle yell as I froze at the door.

"You're a dickhead,"

"Nice Nick, that's lovely." Kevin stated,

"Well you are, you've treated Joe and me like shit ever since you became famous. Did you ever think about us at all? We've been struggling so much Kevin, we hardly have enough money to pay our bills. You were the one who was supposed to look after us but instead Joe sacrificed everything, you're the older brother you were supposed to DO THAT!" Nick screamed as my mouth dropped,

I turned around looking at Nick's back as instantly Kevin and Danielle's eyes caught mine,

"What?" I whispered,

Nick turned looking at me for a millisecond and then spun around throwing a glass at Kevin, my eyes widened as he dodged it and it smashed against the wall. I took a step back nervously, why was he acting like this? I didn't understand they couldn't be…

"Nick calm the hell down." Kevin hissed.

"Miley how about we go back into the-"

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled at all of them, interrupting Danielle mid sentence. "Please tell me what I just heard isn't true because if it is…I can't believe this!"

I stood there shaking my head, they couldn't be brother's...Nick would have told me. He would have.

"He's my fucking brother Miley, he left us with nothing!"

I stared at Nick his face glowing bright red, and I felt anger running through me. I couldn't care less about Kevin and his relationship with Nick right now, all I cared about was one simple thing. I looked between the two of them in absolute shock and then walked over to Nick.

"You lied to me?" I hissed at him and he frowned,

"What? NO."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME." I yelled at him growing frustrated.

"Because it was none of your damn business Miley, if you knew what he did to Joe and me maybe you'd understand. So just shut up and stand back because I'm going to hurt him!" Nick yelled as I stepped away from him really scared, I'd never seen him like this.

"I told you my secrets, I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING ABOUT ME NICK!" I screamed at him tears coming to my eyes, "And you didn't tell me Kevin was your brother? Were you only dating me to get to him or something? Because if you were I'll never forgive-"

"SHUT UP MILEY! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU TOLD ME ALL YOUR SECRETS, LIKE WHO RAPED YOU."

The second it slipped from his lips I could see regret cross his face, but regret wasn't going to change anything. I just stared at him and shook my head turning around, I couldn't believe he'd just said that to me, in front of his "brother" and Danielle. I'd trusted him with everything and he'd just gone and broken it in seconds, I moved out of the room as I felt a hand grab onto my arm. No way was I going to accept some stupid ass apology now, not after that. I trusted him and he'd destroyed that bond.

"Miley I'm sorry, I didn't meant that." Nick whispered panic in his voice, "I'm so sorry."

I refused to look at him and stared at the wall tears beginning to spill down my face.

"I thought you were different but clearly you're not, you're just the same as all fucking Hollywood guys. Have a good life Nick, I hope having a fight with your brother is worth it." I hissed and pulled away.

I walked away from him knowing what I was doing. It was over. And even though I wanted to be with him, sometimes love didn't work out so easily and I knew Nick was just going to be like one of those boys. The boys who in their heads had their own grand plan, just like Liam did with me.

* * *

**A/N- **Enough drama? Trust me next chapter there is way more :D CHRISTMAS SOON! YAY! I might update xmas day to get away from my crazy, psycho extended family :D If not I will update on Boxing day a.k.a Sunday for those of you who don't know what that is :P Have a great week and if I don't update before Saturday: MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Nick.  
**

"Nick." Demi whispered.

I stared up at the ceiling from the comfort of my bed which had become my fortress since last night, I was refusing to leave it or the room unless Miley magically appeared. I'd never cried over a girl in my entire life yet here I was silently sobbing that I'd been so stupid to let a simple fight between me and my idiotic brother destroy my relationship in the process. I wanted to apologize and I'd called her about a thousand times during the last twelve hours but she hadn't even answered one call. I was so scared right now I just couldn't imagine a life without Miley in it, and my heart was dying by the second thinking about not being able to just turn for a kiss from the girl I was in love with.

"Can I come in?" Demi questioned.

"No."

"Nick come on just let me come in, and then maybe you can explain to me what happened?" Demi stated opening the door, she didn't get far though seeing as I'd put my desk up against it.

"Just leave me alone."

"Nick, let me in now!" Demi hissed forcefully.

I groaned knowing she wouldn't leave until I told her what happened. I pushed myself out of bed and dragged my feet pushing my desk out of the way, the door flew open and Demi took one look at me before giving a sigh. She pushed me back and slammed the door shaking her head.

"You said something stupid?"

"Yep."

"She got upset and walked out?"

"Pretty much."

"Did she say you guys were over, or are you just assuming you are?" Demi asked motioning to sit back on the bed, which I quickly did, anything to return to my safety net.

"She told me to have a good life." I whispered as Demi pulled a face,

"Scale from one to ten is there any chance you can somehow apologize and make this better?" Demi asked and I just turned and stared at her shaking my head, I didn't even need to give a number because it would be beyond negatives at the moment.

"I love her, and I really screwed up." I whispered staring at my fingers that I wanted so badly to be entwined with hers.

Demi's hand came gently to my back as I felt tears come to my eyes, "I said something I should never have said out loud Dems, it was like I had word vomit. I told them one of her secrets which I promised I would keep, and instead I yelled it at her in front of Kevin and Danielle."

"How bad was the secret?" Demi whispered,

"Well seeing I've already blabbed once I might as well tell you too, Miley was raped and she won't tell anyone who did it." I stated annoyed at myself, Demi's mouth dropped and horror filled her eyes as I felt myself crumpling into nothing, "And I used that against her last night."

"Nick you're a serious dickhead."

"I know okay, I know that!" I hissed.

A deadly silence came between us as I looked at Demi, she seemed to be deep in concentration trying to come up with some solution. After a moment she looked back to me and I knew she'd come up with nothing, I sighed letting another bunch of tears roll down my face. I'd screwed up the one thing in my life which meant the most to me, and I had no idea how to fix it. Demi rubbed my back as I heard an awkward cough.

We both looked up to see Joe frowning.

"I only let him in because I thought it would help so don't blow up at me, but Kevin and Danielle are in the living room." Joe stated and I just stared at him, so they'd come to see the wreckage.

"Maybe they could talk to her Nick." Demi whispered.

I considered it for a moment, honestly right now it was my best shot.

I nodded and slowly pushed myself up, they had a point he was working with Miles almost everyday. Demi followed me as Joe stepped a side and I walked down the hallway carefully entering the living room. Danielle gave me a weak smile straight away as Kevin just sighed looking at me, I moved over and took a seat on the couch looking at neither of them. The only person I wanted to see right now hated me so much that I just wished I had a time machine to go back to last night,

"I'm willing to help you Nick." Kevin stated seriously, "On the condition that we fix this family."

I stared at him then looked at Joe. Joe stared at me and shrugged, I suppose at times like this we had to just forgive and forget because there was nothing else to do. I nodded looking at Kevin who gave me a weak smile, I would never have come to this agreement if it weren't for Miley. And if it didn't work then all deals would be off, I didn't want to fix our family because he was the one who broke it not me.

"What you said was it true? About Miley being..." Danielle asked.

"Yes."

I looked up to see them both exchanging looks, "And you love her?"

"Yes."

"Well I'll see what I can do Nick, I'll try my hardest for you because I can clearly see how much she means to you. I can also see that Miley would do anything for you, and I'm sure she won't have just gotten over you in an instant. Miley is upset she needs time to cool down and in her heart maybe she'll find some way to forgive you, but not today or this week." Kevin stated seriously as I looked at him.

"So we have a deal?" I questioned.

"Yep."

"Right well how about I get some coffee?" Demi suggested.

"I'll help, let the boys talk this out." Danielle stated jumping up smiling at Demi, Joe walked past her as Danielle shot us all a look, "And I mean talk, no more throwing cups and plates please."

"So firstly Joe I think you need to go to college." Kevin stated,

"College?"

Joe looked at him surprised unable to say anything else,

"And you both need to accept money from me, I'm going to buy you a house to live in and let's start a fresh." Kevin annouced.

"Seriously?" Joe asked confused, "You're willing to do this?"

"Of course I am, you're my family. I need to make up for the years we've missed together."

I stared at him unsure if I could completely trust Kevin, but right now well he was all I had left to depend on.

**Miley.**

It was late now.

Dorothy had come over to bring me dinner, and spent four hours trying to calm me down. Taylor had spent all morning with me trying to accomplish the same feat but neither had been successful. I was still wrapped up in my blankets completely heartbroken and refused to move myself out of my bed since last night. It still hurt thinking about what Nick said to me, but what hurt more was the thought I couldn't turn to him to make everything better. I'd turned my phone off after the fifteenth call and decided right now I just needed to clear my mind of boys completely. I just didn't want to think or feel any connection to anyone anymore.

But I couldn't, because I was in love with him. I was in love with Nick.

I heard the front door open as I sat up, obviously Taylor was home and she told me before she left for work that if I wasn't up when she got him she'd drag me out of bed. I kept my position though and fell back into the pillows, I didn't care if she dragged me out kicking and screaming because right now everything in me was hurting and the only thing that was helping was the comfort of the sheets around me, and there was no way I was leaving their protection.

"Taylor..." I called out depressed,

She didn't respond and I listened as I heard heavy thumping downstairs,

"Taylor is that you?" I shouted out again,

I heard banging around downstairs and sighed, she must have her headphones in. I cuddled into the sheets ignoring Taylor and thinking about Nick, god I missed him already. I just wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and let my hands drift through his curls while he gave me one of Nick's extraordinary smiles.

I heard Taylor walking up the stairs loudly, making her way up them creaking every step as she walked.

"Tay can you get me a drink please?" I pleaded hopeful she wouldn't yell at me.

My bedroom door opened and the flicker of light crossed my wall as I stared out the window and I heard a small sigh,

"I just don't feel like getting up, I knew what you said but...I just don't feel like walking around right now Tay."

She didn't respond and instead I felt her climb onto the bed beside me, it tipped significantly as I felt the tears coming back. I wished Nick was beside me.

"Hey beautiful."

That was not Taylor...that was...oh god.

I flew around my eyes widening as I stared at Liam, I instantly flung my body backwards terrified trying to get out of the bed only for him to grab my waist. I tried to push his hands off me, my mind a swirl of panic but he just gave a small laugh and dragged me into them flipping my body so he had my whole back against his. I shuttered trying to struggle out of his grasp only for him to tighten his arms as I gave an annoyed huff, no this wasn't fucking happening this time.

"Hey hold up I missed you Miles, how have you been?" He whispered in my ear kissing it gently,

I felt my whole body tense as the tears came to my eyes, I closed them taking in a deep breath it was fine, I could make him stop. It was fine, if I didn't react he'd get bored. Right?

"Let me...go Liam, where is Tay...lor?" I whispered refusing to look into his face as my voice gave my distress away.

"Well see the thing is, she told me about what happened with your boyfriend. And she didn't want to leave you alone so she suggested I come over, I of course said I was busy but I knew you'd want some company." Liam stated tilting his head looking at me, I glimpsed into his eyes and saw the look he was giving me "Just like on your birthday."

I instantly screamed and he threw his hand over my mouth,

"Shut up Miley,"

I kicked back as he held his grip around my waist and I screamed into his hand continually, this wasn't going to happen!

"Miley did you forget that our secret was meant to remain that way? Taylor told me that Nick knew you'd been raped, what else have you told him Miley? That it was me? That you had sex with your sister's boyfriend and then realized half way through it was a bad idea!" Liam hissed in my ear as he released his hand off my mouth,

"That's not true." I whispered tears streaming down my face,

"What?"

"I told you to STOP!"

"Maybe you did, but I didn't hear…" He stated giving a laugh, "Actually more I refused to hear your weak mumbling voice. I never did get to say how good you were, most likely the best-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed tears coming to my eyes.

I bit my lip as I saw the flash of evil cross his face, like my birthday it was going to happen again. This was going to happen again. I went to scream but he was one step ahead of me and covered my mouth, I threw my lips across his finger slamming my jaw and teeth into it. He screamed in pain letting me go as I finally climbed out of the bed only to catch my foot on the tangled sheets and hit my bedroom floor with a thud.

"Don't run Miley you little piece of crap, how dare you bite me! You bitch!"

I pushed myself off the ground fear stricken as I lunged at the door but he was too quick. Liam didn't even look at me and just swung his arm backhanding me in the face, I instantly returned to the ground again my face throbbing in agony. I looked up to see him standing there his features lit by the lights outside while only darkness covered the rest of him, more evil then good. I pushed myself back as I realized…I was hyperventilating and sobbing uncontrollable.

"Don't cry baby, it'll be better this time. You just have to be more willing, I promise I won't hurt you." Liam stated closing the door and sliding the lock across.

And at that point I admitted defeat. My breathing was ragged and I was panic-stricken, I had no chance against him and this time there was no point screaming. No one heard last time anyway. He moved over and slowly pulled me up, I didn't resist as he just smiled, while tears spilled down my face. I was about to cheat on Nick, I was about to become the devil. I was going to be the person in the wrong, I'd only just dealt with the pain he'd inflicted last time and I couldn't deal with it all over again.

"Shhh come here,"

Liam pushed me onto the bed as I just laid there completely exhausted,

I didn't do anything but cry. He climbed on top of me, I just closed my eyes as he pulled his shirt off. Then I heard his belt buckle, reality set in and the willingness to just let this happened disappeared. No way was I going to let him do this to me!

I screamed again.

"Shut up slut." Liam hissed and hit me straight in the face,

For a moment it didn't hurt then it did, before I could regain focus he was harshly pulling down my shorts and I began to struggle. I screamed again only for Liam to cover my mouth dulling my screams, no matter how much noise I made it just came out as a mumble into his cruel hand. My cheek was hot and burning but as I looked down the pain disappeared and the adrenaline saw an opportunity…

Knee to groin.

It happened in seconds, one second he was on me. The next he wasn't as I connected my leg into his favorite place.

"YOU BITCH MIELY, THAT HURT YOU STUPID…"

I pushed myself off the bed and ran pulling the lock across, I stumbled along the hallway then tripped down most of the steps. It wasn't until I hit the front door that I realized my car keys and mobile were in my bedroom and I had no shorts on. I grabbed a coat off the hook only to hear running footsteps echoing through the house. My panic flooded mind made me run even though I didn't know where I was going...

"MILEY COME HERE YOU STUPID LITTLE…"

I opened the front door and I started sprinting, pulling the coat on as I moved. I got to the gate and turned to see Liam racing after me pulling up his pants as he ran. I pressed the code in shakily until finally the gates began to slowly open…

"Come on, come on, come on." I hissed pleadingly my face stinging,

"I got you now."

I slipped out the gates feeling Liam's hand brush my head. And then I ran, I kept running with one destination in mind. Liam was no longer following me but I didn't stop, I ran down main streets, side streets and alleys until finally I was outside the one place I knew I could be safe. The place where he was. I hauled myself up the steps and climbed up onto the front door quivering in exhaustion. I only got one fist to the door before I hit the ground, I gasped in agony. I was completely out of breath and my head was pounding out of control. I heard laughing within, and I forced my hand against the door again and again…until the laughing stopped.

The door squeaked open as I closed my eyes, "Who the hell would be-"

"Miley…" I heard Nick whisper.

I needed him, and now Nick had to protect me like he promised he would.

* * *

**A/N- **Okay this is for Melissa because we had a deal and I promised :P

What a happy chapter for Christmas :\ Sorry about that haha. Anyway Merry Christmas for tomorrow :D I hope you have a fantastic day! Thanks for the reviews xxxxxxx Bec

P.S Kind of going on holidays to the beach, in other words no updates for at least a week maybe longer sorry :P


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Nick.**

"Miley…" I whispered confused staring down,

I looked at Miles, the girl I was in love with on her knees curled up in a coat shaking uncontrollably. I moved forward to touch her shoulder but I retracted my hand unsure if I should or not, her face was staring at the hard concrete while her hair hung tangled in a complete mess. I turned looking at Joe confused while small chocked sobs came from my now ex girlfriend. I stepped forward towards her as Joe held me back eying her suspiciously.

"Who was at the-"

"Miley?" Kevin asked confused.

Her head raised and I stumbled back in shock, no.

"Oh god, oh god. Call an ambulance." Danielle shrieked,

"No."

I stared at Miley the single word hanging on her lips the pleading look in her eyes staring up at us. I opened my mouth but nothing more the small chock came out, what had happened to her?

"Get the phone we need to call the-"

"No ambulance no, no hospital. Just please…please let me stay. Please, I'm begging let me inside. Please…" Miley whispered her words shaking in pain and interrupted by her panicked breathing. I watched the blood slowly dribbling down from her nose as I closed my mouth shaking my head, while she waited for response but we were all too shocked, "PLEASE JUST LET ME IN!"

I didn't need to hear another word. I rushed forward and scooped her broken body into my arms protectively. I held Miley feeling how unsteady she was on her shaking and crumbling legs, I adjusted my position and picked her up bridal style staring down. For a moment none of us did anything but stare. Miley had been beaten there was no denying that. The blood continued to trickle as she closed her eyes grimacing in pain, there was a cut across her forehead and bruising beginning to come around one swollen eye. Someone had done this to her, some bastard had put his hands on her in attempt to cause pain.

"We have to call an ambulance! We have to CALL SOMEONE!" Demi hissed verging on tears as she stared at Miley with a horrified expression.

"Someone's done this to her…"

"NO SHIT JOE!" Kevin yelled almost hysterical.

"Inside quick" Dani stated finally finding reason.

I nodded scared staring down at my Miley that had been violently attacked by some heartless low life. I carried her inside moving very carefully over to the couch, I gently put her down and she stared at me her eyes squinting in pain while tears slowly fell from them.

"You're safe angel," I whispered finally finding my voice, although it came out so scared it hardly made any reassurance to her. "You're going to be fine gorgeous. Where else is hurting beautiful?"

"I'm fine Nick." She wheezed staring at me.

"Miley your face is…"

"I'm fine…it's just a little bit of bruising…."

"Honey." Dani whispered as everyone crowded around, "It's not just a little…"

"I'll be okay."

I looked down at Miley gripping her hands tightly around her coat and body. I moved my hands gently to open it, and I saw the fear in her eyes. She resisted for a moment and I just gave her a simple look, which made her loosen the tight grip.

"Guys maybe you should leave." Danielle whispered.

"I'm not leaving." I hissed disgusted by her suggestion. "Why would you…"

"Nick think about this, think about who might have done this to her."

I stared confused as it dawned on me, I looked down at my princess, my gorgeous girlfriend and the tears came to my eyes. Miley just stared at me, he'd done this to her, the horrible person who had raped her had tried again but had he…?. I looked at her in shock as Miley tried to sit up, looking at me worried.

"No honey you stay down there, here close your eyes you're safe here." Dani whispered,

Miley nodded uncertainty in her eyes as Demi motioned for me to move away. I slowly stepped back biting my lip not wanting to leave her, Kevin and Joe both moved away too but Miley kept her grip on my hand, "No stay, please stay, please don't leave me. You promised you would look after me Nick, you promised you would protect me!" She whispered pleadingly and I looked at her and nodded.

"You two go," Demi hissed looking at my brothers.

They both left and Demi moved up to Miley, "Honey can we take this off, please?"

Miley nodded closing her eyes in pain, I could see she was struggling to focus on us and I just wanted to make the hurt stop for her! Demi slowly pulled the coat off and I stared at her in just a tank top and underwear…scratch marks down the inner part of tears began to fill my eyes rapidly and I could feel them falling even though I wanted them to stop I couldn't,

I chocked back a sob and tried my hardest to give Miley a smile, but how could I?

"Nick." She whispered exhausted, "He didn't do it, I got away…"

"You got away from...?"

Miley gave small nod, "I wasn't going to let it happen again, no way. I stopped him Nick, I stopped him…" She whispered closing her eyes as Demi sighed in relief and Dani just gave a weak smile.

"Okay let's clean your face up, my sister is a nurse I know the basics so we need to get some disinfectant…like alcohol?" Danielle asked and Demi nodded worried, "Some bandages or something? Oh and maybe a glass of water and painkillers."

"Okay sure I'll find them." Demi stated jumping up.

"We need to ring her-"

"No." Miley groaned as I kissed her head gently and she looked at me.

"Miley…"

"I don't want them to know what happened, not after last time." She pleaded but there was no way I was arguing with her on this.

I looked up at my two brothers standing at the door gazing from a distance.

"Call her dad…"

"I don't have his number, I have her mom's."

"Taylor's?"

"No just Tish's."

I gave the slightest nod and Miley groaned as Kevin disappeared into the kitchen and she stared up at me. "Nick I'm sorry I got so upset-"

"My god don't apologize." I whispered brushing the hair away from her bloody face, "Miles it was my fault I was so angry and I swear I was never going to use you to get to Kevin! I love you and never once did I even think about using you in anyway, I never wanted to hurt you. I just…Miley I'm so in love with you, I have only been crying since you left and-"

"You cried?" She whispered her lip quivering.

I nodded as she gave a weak smile, "Any man that cries over a girl must be upset, and I forgive you Nick but don't do that again." She whispered and I nodded pushing my hand gently through my hair. "Don't ever do that to me again…"

I took a seat up on the couch as Demi returned. Miley moved back and rested her head against my leg as the girls slowly began to do what they could to fix her face and gave her some painkillers. It didn't take long before it was clear the blood made it all look worse, over all it seemed there was only two main hits, one to her nose which Demi and Danielle couldn't decide if it was broken and then one hit to her eye. I wanted to kill this bastard I wanted to make him suffer, but I had to look after her right now she needed me first.

"Okay done, that looks so much better." Dani muttered.

I stared at Miley her eyes still closed, it did look better a lot better.

"Ask her…" Demi whispered to me, "Ask her who did this."

I nodded staring down, I was going to kill this sick bastard.

"Miley babe, who did this to you?"

The deadly silence scared me for a moment until I realized I hadn't noticed her breathing had slowed down. She was peacefully asleep for now, but that last hour for her would only repeat in her nightmares I was sure. I smoothed her hair down shaking my head annoyed,

"I'm going to kill the sick asshole who did this to her." I hissed determined.

No one was ever going to touch her again.

**Miley.**

"_Happy 18th Birthday Miles." Liam stated as I looked at him smiling,_

"_Thanks."_

"_You know I always thought you'd make more of an actress then your sister ever would, you are so much more gorgeous then her Miley. I wish you could see how truly beautiful you are…" Liam whispered moving his fingers up through my hair as I let out a giggle._

"_Thanks Liam,"_

_He moved his head towards me and for a moment I let my dreams take control and I let him kiss me. He was harsh and forceful pushing his tongue into my mouth but I didn't care because I'd wanted to kiss Liam for so long and now finally I'd gotten him. Liam stood up pulling me with him as we began to move not breaking out lips for a moment. He pushed me against the walls as we moved towards the stairs, passionately moving his hands along my body._

_We got my bedroom as I pulled away, and reality kicked in._

"_Taylor,"_

"_What?" Liam asked confused._

"_I can't do this, oh my god. Liam what the hell, you're dating my sister! Get away from me!" I hissed at him pushing away and he just laughed moving towards me again,_

_Liam raised his arms pinning me against the door roughly as I pushed my hands into his chest.  
_

"_Stop."_

"_No." His voice harsh as I just stared at him. "No way."_

I shot up breathless as I gasped dragging in air, my sight blurred in darkness while my mind remained tormented by the haunting memory. I felt hands loop around my waist, and I instantly let out a scream squirming from their grasp as the light flickered on…

"Hey, hey calm down…" Nick whispered, "You're okay, you're fine come on just lie back down Miley. It was just a nightmare, you're safe I'm here. I'm here gorgeous…"

My eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room, which I finally realized was Nick's bedroom how did I get here? I took in a deep breath controlling my breathing, as I looked around scared. Last thing I remember was being on the couch, I must have fallen asleep or worse passed out. I slowly fell back onto the comfort of the bed as Nick pulled his arm gently around me,

"Miley?"

I frowned at the new voice, it couldn't be. I sat up turning towards the doorway to see my older sister look frightfully at me, her face only illuminated by the moon outside.

"It was just a nightmare Tay." Nick muttered tiredly.

I looked at my sister confused as she turned on the light and I painfully squinted as Nick let out a groan, "Sorry, she's awake now and you promised I could talk to her when she was awake. And I need to talk her because…I just I need to see she's okay, I just…"

I stared over my eyes still adjusting as she let out a sob,

"Taylor come here, look she's okay she was just asleep." Nick muttered.

Taylor hesitantly stepped forward as I laid back down examining the clock it was five am, I must have fallen asleep then. Nick kissed the side of my head as Taylor sat down on the side of the bed and Nick sat up, my head was still thumping uncontrollable but the pain had dulled in my face. Taylor stared at me terrified and gently pushed her hand through my hair, just like Liam did. I flinched at her touch and she dropped her hand apologetic,

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I wasn't at home I thought you'd be safe…I just I don't how he got in Miley. Wait you were at home right?" Taylor whispered and I stared at her looking away,

"What happened?" I whispered confused,

Nick's eyes widened with Taylor's who both just stared at me scared,

"I was on the couch, how did I-"

"Oh thank god for a moment I thought you actually couldn't remember how you came to be here." Nick whispered, he'd calmed down from when I last saw him which was good he was freaking me out. "You fell asleep and we moved you in here, Taylor turned up as soon as she heard and your mom should be here any minute Miles."

I closed my eyes moving my hand to my face,

"Don't touch it," Nick hissed grabbing my hand.

He gently placed my hand back on the bed as I opened my eyes staring up at Taylor, her eyes stared at me while her lip quivered. "Miley who did this to you? Was it him? Because we need to report this Miley! I can't believe this happened again, not after everything you've been through."

Taylor broke down into tears as Nick pulled me into a hug. The door squeaked and I closed my eyes cuddling into Nick's chest finding just a little bit of much needed comfort. I didn't want Taylor to cry, I didn't want them to be upset or worried about me I was fine, and the more attention they gave me the more suspicious Liam would be. I bit my lip trying not to think about him, but every single minute his face entered my mind and I just wanted it to stop.

"Nick car just pulled up, is she…" I heard Demi whisper

I opened my eyes looking up answering her question, Demi gave me a weak smile but her eyes told me the truth. She moved away from the door and there was a silence with only Taylor's scared sobs echoing through the room, she was crying because of me. I knew I looked a mess, the look of horror I'd seen on all of their faces would never be erased from my mind. I felt Nick's hand drift through my hair lovingly as I turned looking at him.

"You're mom's here by the sound of it, your dad is flying out this morning. They are both so worried about you, we all have been Miley. No one has slept the entire night. You were a mess and I was so scared Mi, you're going to be okay though.." Nick whispered drowsily and I closed my eyes again.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"Tish you need to-"

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?"

I winced hearing her raised tone, as I felt Nick's fingers untangle from my hair and instead grasped my hand delicately. Footsteps spread through the house, causing my head to hurt as they grew louder until finally it stopped at the door.

"Oh god," Mom shrieked,

"Don't freak her out Tish, she's scared as it-"

"Miley honey," Mom whispered as I felt a hand brush my face,

I opened my eyes staring at her, tears were in mom's eyes while her expression just replicated one of death. She sat down on the bed and moved her hand up to my cheek shaking her head, I closed my eyes again as she let out a sob. I just wanted them to leave me alone, I just wanted them to stop with the pity...Nick was all I needed right now.

"Miley who did this to you? WHO DID THIS TO YOU AGAIN?" She screamed.

Tears filled my eyes as I opened my mouth.

"Li..." I whispered and stopped.

"What?" Nick questioned.

"I don't know…"

"What how can you not know?" Nick asked. "I just heard you say the start of this mother-"

"Nick calm down."

Of course I knew but how could I tell them now, no he'd hurt me again. He'd just keep hurting me if I told them. He'd never stop. I had to make them believe me...

"It was dark, I just…I don't who he was I-"

"You're lying!" Mom whispered staring at me, "I know you are Miley, come on baby you just need to give us his name. It'll stop I promise, he will never hurt you again if you tell us."

She said that in the hospital, but I still didn't believe it. He would always find me.

"I can't tell you…"

Mom instantly started crying making Taylor start bawling, Nick squeezed my hand as my thoughts went back. I was too scared, too tormented by his face to think right now.

I just knew that now was not the time to tell them it was Liam. Or ever.

* * *

**A/N- **I know, I know I'm dragging this out but trust me she will tell...eventually :P Thank you for the reviews sorry for the delay my holiday got longer!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Nick.**

I watched the steam rise from my coffee gazing through it at the Stewart clan. Billy had just turned up and had only briefly glanced at Miley who had fallen asleep before shaking his head and walking away heart broken. They were all devastated and blaming each other like I was, but we all knew inside the only person to blame was the one who had done this to her. I wanted her to tell me but she didn't have any courage left now, she'd been so close and I could see in Miley's eyes she was ready to tell the police only yesterday but all that had slipped away last night.

"She's going to be fine Nick." Danielle whispered.

"I know she is."

Eventually.

"Why won't she just tell us for god sake?" Billy hissed abruptly, his eyes directed on me and I looked down, "Nick has she told you? Because if she has we need to report him, he's only going to keep hurting her. God how can we get this to stop!"

"She hasn't,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah but she was going to tell the police,"

"Really?"

"Yeah but I don't think she will now, it's back to step one."

"Well what do we do? I'm not around enough to watch her dad, it seemed like a good idea letting her live with me but really she isn't protected enough. I know so many people and easily a lot of guys could just walk into my house who I trust! And clearly this person knew she was staying with me, it has to be someone close to her…close to our family." Taylor responded shaking her head as I looked up again.

"It could be hundreds of people."

"That's the problem."

"So what do we do? She's not going to tell us who did this." Taylor muttered disappointed.

I looked over at Kevin and Joe just looking blank, before Miley turned up we'd actually been sorting through our problems only to be thrown into another one. Some how all the Stewart clan minus Miley knew I was Kevin's brother all along, and they'd just kept her in the dark, which suited me perfectly until well the other night. Now however we were all faced with the dilemma of what and where would be the safest place to put Miley because right now it seemed like the whole world was against us.

"She can't stay with you Taylor." I muttered seriously,

Taylor looked at me insulted, "And she can't go home."

"Yes she-"

"None of you are ever around face the facts all three of you. You may be called a family but you hardly spend anytime together, you don't see each other for months at a time or speak amongst one another. Miley is alone in both houses so there is no way of protecting her at them." I stated and all of them fell silent. They knew I was right.

"What about Nick?" Kevin muttered, "Why don't you move in with-"

"NO!" Tish yelled,

I was surprised to see both Billy and Taylor were considering the idea though, they turned looking at Tish who shook her head. "No way am I letting you live with my daughter! I don't know anything about you Nick, plus I told you that you couldn't date her and you are anyway! SHE GOT HURT BECAUSE OF YOU! No way am I letting her! Just no..."

I couldn't disagree with her words, but everyone else began to support me.

"Tish he didn't do anything to Miley, this man did this to her. Not Nick, she ran to him not to any of us because she felt the most safe with him." Billy stated boldly as Tish looked at him thinking about it.

"He has a point mom, Miley went to Nick not us."

"Because we weren't here!" Tish hissed admitting it to all of us. She frowned annoyed that she's said that aloud, "How do I know my little girl is any safer with you then with this cruel human being? Maybe you're the one who is doing this to her!"

"I'm not."

"Nick had a fight with Miley mom, they've both been moping all day."

"Then he-"

"He's been in bed all day, end of discussion." Joe hissed at Tish.

"So I reckon Miley should move out into her own house, we'll keep it on the down low so the press doesn't find out. Nick can move in with her and then everything will be sorted," Kevin stated forcefully staring at the three of them. It wasn't a question, it was a statement, this was happening.

"And if she has a pool well, he's good at cleaning them." Joe added trying to lighten the tension but no one laughed.

"Not to mention the fact Nick has taken down a guy before back in high school, he won't even think about coming near Miley if she's got someone with her basically twenty four seven." Demi stated as I nodded in agreement.

Billy looked at me and nodded, "You'd look after her?"

"Of course I would."

Billy nodded at me, giving a sigh, "Then I'm saying yes."

"WHAT?"

We all looked at Tish who was shaking her head absolutely fuming, "NO WAY, I'm not agreeing to this, she is my daughter do I have any say in this at all? First of all, yet again I don't even know you and secondly-"

"Well maybe you should have tried."

We all turned around to see Miley leaning against the door frame, her left eye was basically closed with bright blue underneath it with dull bruises around her nose. She looked better now, her face still shadowed a person in pain and struggling to deal with the trauma but Miley looked more like the girl I was completely in love with then she did last night. I just stared unable to speak praying that some how I could hear inside her head right now...

"Honey how are you-"

"Nick didn't do this to me." She cut off abruptly.

Tish looked uneasily at her daughter

"Miley I just don't think it's a good idea honey." Tish whispered standing up and walking over to Miley her heels clicking on the floor, "The guy who did this to you will only keep coming back unless you just tell us who it is. Then we can end this all forever."

"It's not that simple,"

"But Miley it-"

"Your words means nothing to me not after what you said to me at the beach."

"Miley I'm sorry."

"You may be but I'm not ready to forgive you." Miley responded bluntly.

Tish looked at Miley then turned away as I saw the tears in her eyes, Miley had every right to say that and Tish knew it. "Miley sweetie, I just think it would be best for you to come home and live with me again. I promise I'll change honey, I will-"

"You just don't get it." Miley hissed.

"Then make us understand." Billy stated standing up.

Miley shook her head shrugging and walked past Tish towards me as I stood up and she leaned on me. I automatically wrapped my arm around her, kissing the top of her forehead. "If you knew everything, it would change the entire world not just me. I'm going to live with Nick and I'll be safe with him."

"So he's a celebrity." Taylor hissed,

"We don't know any other class of people Taylor." Billy muttered shaking his head.

I rubbed Miley's back as her eyes connected with mine, she nudged me as I let her get more comfy. I kissed the side of Miley's head as she buried it deeper into my chest, she was seeking comfort and I knew she wanted to hide so badly right now.

"Don't leave me Nick, you have to protect me from him."

"I won't I promise." I muttered, "And I will protect you no matter what."

**Miley.**

I hated how their eyes followed me.

I sat cross-legged on Nick's couch slowly eating a sandwich, I was alone in the room but I could still feel their eyes watching me from the kitchen. They were discussing plans and how we were going to explain this to the press. I closed my eyes continuing to eat the bread, it was good that nothing hurt anymore it looked horrible but it wasn't painful. Dani had given me some painkillers and over all I just felt like I'd had a really wild night in which I'd fallen over a few too many times. I moved my hand up taking a bite of the sandwich trying to sleep I was so tired.

"Sleep eating that's a new one."

I opened my eyes smiling at Nick, who looked up away from me,

"I think we should talk…"

I shifted and turned looking to see my parents staring at me, with everyone else.

"Are they making you talk to me?"

"Yes and no."

"Fine."

I placed the plate down and stood up, Nick grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room into the hallway. "They want me to come and find out who did this to you Miles, but I don't think there's any point you won't tell me until your ready. I however need to know some things, like if he's near us right now." Nick asked and I frowned,

He pulled me into his room and slammed the door.

"I won't tell them what we say in this room, now you need to answer my question. Is this guy around here? Like at the moment."

"No, I don't think so…"

"Same person Miley?" He asked nervously and I nodded.

"Same guy Nick."

"Miley I don't want to sound like a horrible person but this isn't just about you it's about other girls too, what if he hurts them Miley? You'd never be able to live with yourself." Nick hissed at me as I looked away, "I hate the bastard I want to see him suffer but I can't do anything because I don't know who he is. I know your scared Miley, I understand that but this is serious."

I frowned thinking about Taylor, I had to tell them. I had to. I couldn't…

"I know it's serious."

"Then why won't you tell us!" Nick yelled and I didn't respond instead I just stared down. I sat down on his bed as he gave a sigh, "I want you…"

I looked up to see Nick was on the verge of crying; I grabbed his hands pleadingly pulling him onto the bed. "I want you to be safe, but I can't assure I'm always going to be there. And if something happens to you now, it's on my head and I will never forgive myself."

"I'm not ready, it'll change everything." I whispered and he pulled me into a hug.

"You need to be brave-"

"I'm not Nick, my sister will hate-"

I stopped mid sentence as Nick frowned, oh shit oh shit…

"Sister what?"

"Sister, mom, dad everyone will hate me."

Nick stared at me curiously for a moment then shook his head, "Why would they hate you Miley? Why? You've done nothing wrong, even if this guy is friends with your family he has hurt you and broken a trust with you."

"I can't Nick, not right now please…I don't want to think about this."

"Miley please."

"It'll hurt everybody Nick!"

"Sometimes telling the truth isn't the right thing to do for others, but Miley you need to tell the police. I don't think I can deal with this idea that someone else is using you as basically a piece of meat and their property." Nick hissed and kissed me on the head as I let out a sob.

"I can't, he said-"

"What the fuck did he say?"

I felt my body shake as he pulled his arms around me, Nick just didn't understand what Liam was like. I knew Nick was right but I couldn't do that to Liam, I couldn't do that to my family or anyone else. I'd already been hurt and I didn't want my confession to cause anymore unneeded pain right now. Nick forced me to lie on his bed and I snuggled into it smelling his scent as he laid down alongside me kissing my neck.

"Miley you need to…"

"I'm scared though, I don't want to make this worse."

"You won't."

I rolled over facing him as he sighed moving his hand up to my face, "You should never have gone through this and I promised you I wouldn't let this happen again. Miley I need you to make me a promise now…"

"What?"

"That in the next month you'll tell us."

"No Nick I-"

"I wasn't asking you Miley, I'm telling you this is what's going to happen. If you don't I'm going to take action myself, because I'm not just going to sit back and watch you fight a battle you shouldn't even be in. You're going to tell us and the police…" He whispered as I looked at him.

His dark chocolate eyes penetrated mine, staring into me. He was right I had to tell them, because what happens if he did do something to Taylor? I would never forgive myself and I couldn't deal with this consuming feeling of fear all the time. I looked at Nick as he pushed his hand through my hair,

"Okay, I promise."

* * *

**A/N- **Yo people, sorry for the slow update I have been busy with work, it's a killer :\ Thanks for the reviews and I hope you have a good weekend!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Nick.**

"And the top story today is the strangest for the year by far!" Ryan stated as I watched E! News on Miley's new couch relaxing in it very comfortable, "Yesterday we caught the first glimpse of Tish Stewart's youngest daughter Miley after a run in with her older sister Taylor! Giuliana with the story."

I stared at the photo of my girlfriend standing alongside me both of us holding boxes in our hands, yet a smile was still on Miley's face. "Yesterday paparazzi were very shocked to see young teen queen Miley leaving her sister's house with her belongings after only recently moving in. But on closer inspection the huge sunglasses covering her face appear to hide a serious black eyes and possible broken nose."

"Not broken!" Miley yelled from the kitchen as I smiled.

"Instantly we made contact with her management and here's the scoop everyone. Taylor actually punched her younger sister in the face after she believed a person had broken into her house late Saturday night!" Giuliana stated as I frowned, I couldn't believe how much of a lie we'd all come up with. "Miley came home unexpectedly in the early hours of the morning, which big sister Taylor did not realize…and bam bruised face for Miley. Management said all is good between the sister's though, and that Miley had always planned to move out so she could live with her boyfriend Nick in their new house. Miley is due to make a full recovery although hopefully she gets some compensation from older sister Taylor on her upcoming birthday in less then a month." Giuliana concluded as I grinned,

"Turn it off, now."

I turned staring up at Miley who held two bowls of ice cream in her hands, I sighed and turned off the T.V as she slipped into the seat beside me and handed the bowl over. I just stared at her it was hard not too, the bruised expression on such a cheerful face pained me. I saw her eyes had noticed me staring and Miley turned looking at me frowning,

"I'm fine Nick." She whispered, "It doesn't hurt."

I nodded staring down at the bowl. I wanted to kill this loser.

I'd started looking into it even if I told Miley she had a month. Tish and Taylor had both been of some help giving me a list of every single male they knew who Miley might as well, I'd scanned the list and there was possibilities, many possibilities I just didn't know which one yet. I felt Miley's hand come onto my thigh and slowly move up it as I turned looking at her,

She stared at me curiously her eyes analyzing me, "What are you thinking about?"

"The guy…" I responded honestly.

The spoon slipped from her fingers and I saw the uneasy look cross her gorgeous features, she was so scared but I'd made a promise and I vowed not to break…not until exactly three weeks from today. Then well I'd get serious about this. "I'm going to do it okay, I will go to the police when I'm ready Nick just not right now. I need to get settled first, I want to feel safe in my home before I even think about making such a huge decision." She whispered as I nodded.

"I understand."

I didn't, but I wished I did.

I moved my hand up through Miley's hair as she picked up the spoon, she was coping I knew Miles was but that didn't mean I was. Miley had been through this and some how I think this time it was easier for her to cope, if that possible. I could read her like a book and she was happy something I couldn't understand after being through and event like that, especially by someone she trusted.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear as she smiled.

"I love you too."

She scooped up the ice cream and held the spoon moving it to my mouth, I smiled and opened my mouth as she pushed it in grinning. Miley pulled the spoon and dropped it leaning towards me, instantly our lips were locked and she forced me to open my mouth only to giggle and pull away, licking her lips in a very suggestive way.

"You taste like ice cream…" She whispered smirking.

"I wonder why?"

Miley leaned her head towards me again as our lips met and she kissed me very delicately. I wasn't going to push her and let Miley take control nervous that if I did anything wrong I might hurt her or worse evoke memories of him. She pressed against me more and Miley pushed me back against the couch as we continued to kiss gently,

Miley suddenly pulled away and I saw the frown appear on her face.

"You okay?" I whispered sitting up a little as she nodded, "You sure?"

"Yeah…"

We fell into a silence as she gave a huff finally shaking her head, "I'm not okay." Miley turned to me tears in her eyes, "I feel fine Nick, it feels like a nightmare to me and that's it…but now when I kiss you, it's too simple. It's like you are being careful with me and that makes me question why? And then I think about him and it just ruins everything about us…"

The anger however was building and it just made me more confident in punching that lunatics face in pulp. I moved my hand up cupping her face as Miley just stared at me apologetic biting down onto her lip. I took a chance and initiated the kiss, the first since everything had happened, I took control and forced Miley to open her mouth and she did respond after some pressure. We began to battle and I pushed her back onto the couch as my hold on her became harsh and she began to fight back against me wanting dominance like normal. Miley wasn't giving up and neither was I until finally I cracked and ended up pulling away breathless,

Miley stared at me moving her fingers up to her now red lips, "What was that?"

"Proving a point, did you think about him that time?"

Miley shook her head giving a weak smile, "No I didn't because you weren't careful with me…you kissed me like you used too. It was kind of harsh in way but so gently…"

"So don't be careful with this guy Miley, be harsh." I stated seriously and she just stared at me growing nervous. "Because Miley the sooner you do the right thing, the sooner you won't even have to think about that disgusting piece of shit ever again."

"Okay fine, let's do it the day after tomorrow?" Miley announced.

I stared at her, wow that worked well. "Really?"

Miley nodded confidant grabbing onto my hand, "Yep, I'm sure. I've had enough I'm ready to send him to prison and deal with all the consequences including the press and possibly loosing my…"

"My?"

"Nothing." She whispered quickly,

"You'll never loose me." I whispered encouragingly.

She smiled and pushed her hand up through my hair as I leaned in for a kiss and suddenly I felt something sticky hit my face. I pulled back to see an evil smirk across Miley's face, the spoon of ice-cream gone now covering my face. She let out a giggle wiping her finger down it,

"Your so sweet." She whispered licking her finger tempting me,

I pushed my bowl away and pinned her back against the couch as she giggled,

"And you are just evil Miley."

I began to attack her with kisses as she screamed giggling, but even though she was happy at the moment I wasn't. And I didn't know how much longer I could cope feeling like this, but she was going to the police. This was good.

**Miley.**

I liked this house for two reasons.

One of them was Nick who was always here and the second…

It only had two doors and a big fence. One at the front and one at the back, I didn't have to worry about locking the windows here Liam would never get through them. While with only twos doors to lock every night with the huge fence and Nick by my side, it felt like a little piece of my fear had fallen just a bit but I still had invisible walls that I didn't show Nick.

The house was Taylor's…one of her more recent purchasers. I liked it.

I stared up at the cloud free sky watching the stars, my feet dangling in the icy cold water of the pool while Nick slept soundlessly upstairs. Closing my eyes opened those doors though, the walls around the house fell down and nick disappeared leaving only Liam and me.I hated sleeping. I had become an insomniac because of him, when I was asleep Liam could hurt me without even touching a single inch of skin. Every night I woke up shaking and terrified only to see Nick watching me painfully unable to say anything.

I flicked my feet around in the water shivering,

I suddenly felt something fluffy come around my shoulder and I let out a small scream looking up to see Nick jumping back surprised holding a blanket, "Oh my god Nick!" I hissed shaking my head, "You gave me a fright don't creep up on me like that it's scary!"

"Sorry…" He whispered apologetic,

Nick returned and wrapped the blanket around my shoulders sitting down beside me, his hand naturally wrapped around my body kissing my neck. Soon he began to suck on it though and I let a small giggle escape my lips trying push him away but he didn't budge and I could feel the pressure he was causing,

"It's going to leave a mark." I whispered and he just sucked harder,

Finally he pulled away smirking, "That was the point, I'm marking you as mine."

"I'm not your possession."

"No your not, and nor will you ever be. You are no one's possession Miley."

I knew what he was aiming at but I didn't say anything.

Nick dropped his feet into the pool as I smiled watching him squirm in the cold. I flung the blanket over his body as I rested my head on his shoulder looking up, Nick smiled looking out over the water.

"You know without a pool we'd never have gotten together." He whispered.

I nodded entwining my fingers with his as our feet tangled amongst the water kicking each other gently. "When we get married we are going to have a pool so I can lay in my bikini and watch you clean it just like I used to kay?" I whispered and Nick chuckled kissing my head.

"Sure thing."

"I think our first child should be called pool."

Nick laughed staring at me, "Miley we are not calling our first-"

"So we are having children…hmmm." I stated and he smiled.

We fell into a silence as I looked back up at the stars watching them all twinkle. Nick followed my gaze as we just stared, "I wonder if anyone up there in the universe needs a pool cleaner? Because I'm back to not having a job now." Nick muttered as I gave a giggle,

"But you said Kevin was going to give you money."

"Yeah he already has but now I only have to deal with college work and you, I actually miss cleaning pools and doing something productive." He announced and I frowned a little insulted,

"Did you just put me in the same sentence with college work?"

Nick looked at me and nodded, "Yeah I did."

"Thanks." I muttered and he gave a laugh.

"You know you're more important then college work, plus by this time next year I will be officially a music producer and in ten years maybe I can sign the amazingly talented superstar Miley!" He announced and it was my turn to laugh, yeah like that would ever happen.

"Wow you have high hopes, I won't let you sign me for less then ten million."

Nick pulled a face unimpressed, "I'll see what I can do."

I turned and stared at him as he leaned forward our noses brushing. I teased him for a moment before pressing my lips roughly against his Nick, he took control instantly and I almost lost my balance heading to fall into the pool. Nick broke away grabbing me as I looked at him giggling, Nick stared at me and brushed the hair away from my face.

"You doing okay?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I have my moments but when I'm with you it helps."

He nodded kissing me in the side of my lips, "How about we go back to bed?"

"Nah…"

"I thought you'd say that, so how about I go get some blankets pillows and all that stuff so we can sleep under the stars?" Nick suggested as I looked at him and nodded, it was worth a shot maybe I wouldn't have a nightmare then.

Nick smiled and stood up looking at me. "And trust me Miley you're worth a lot more then ten million to me, money couldn't buy you nothing could, you're too special for a single price."

Nick turned away leaving me with a smile across my lips, he was my prince charming. I watching him go inside kicking my toes through the water, he made me happy even when I didn't feel like smiling he just made me…Nick was a everything to me and I knew I needed to tell the police for him and me. He returned minutes later and set up makeshift beds. I got out of the pool and fell beside him onto the grass covered by pillows and a blanket. Nick brought his arms around me as we started kissing under the stars.

Eventually I felt myself drifting away and I pulled back as Nick smiled. I closed my eyes listening to his heartbeat my head resting on his chest. I waited for Nick to fall asleep but he didn't and continued to rub my back trying to get me to fall asleep first.

"You make me happy." I whispered yawning after a good half hour of silence.

Nick gave a small surprised laugh, "That's random but yeah you make me happy too, when I'm with you I think the sun shines a little brighter." He whispered and I smiled tired.

"I don't think that's possible."

"Oh it is, and you're the proof you make the world a brighter place."

"That was corny."

"It was wasn't it?" Nick whispered and I ran my hand up his shirt slowly wrapping my fingers around the joint where the sleeve met it. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to convince you to get naked with me…"

"I think you're over tired."

"Me too." I muttered and he laughed grabbing my hand pulling it back down to a safer spot on the middle of his chest. "I love you Nick so much…"

"I love you too Miley."

"You know how you said I wasn't ready for…the next step?" I whispered and I felt Nick tense as his head nodded, "I know you most likely don't believe me but I am Nick, I really am. I trust you with everything."

"I know that and I trust you too."

"Good so let's…"

"Sleep good idea. Goodnight Miley." Nick whispered as I smiled,

Of course he just ended that thought in seconds, I nodded cuddling deeper into his warmth moving my other hand around his body finding a comfortable spot. I opened my eyes to see him scanning around looking for anything that could hurt me, but there wasn't.

"Night Nick." I whispered.

He looked down and smiled kissing my nose,

"Go to sleep."

"But-"

"Sleep seriously now close your eyes and count to ten million."

"I don't like counting nothing..."

"Count ten million stars, sheep, turtles or something else" Nick announced as I nodded.

"I like turtles."

He gave a sigh closing his eyes, "Goodnight Miley."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**A/N- **Okay that was a complete Niley filled chapter :P Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm starting grade 12 tomorrow FML and well that means slow updates well maybe I'm not sure, depends on my homework situation! Anyway have a good week!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20.**

**Nick.**

Today was the day.

I kissed the side of Miley's head careful not to touch the bruised area as she let out a cute mumble and I smiled climbing out of our bed. I pulled the blankets up and she rolled over moving her hands onto the warmth I'd left behind, I gave a quiet chuckle, she looked like sleeping beauty with really bad bed hair.

Today we were going to the police. I knew she was reluctant and that Miley was only going to do this to stop me pestering her, which wasn't exactly the reason I wanted her to make such a decision but still I'd do anything to know who this loser was. I walked downstairs and began to prepare breakfast for my angel, today I was going to make sure Miley got everything she wanted because I couldn't let her change her mind about going to the police. She had to tell them.

Miley's ringtone suddenly exploded upstairs and I heard her let out a huge groan,

I smiled pushing the scrambled eggs around the frying pan listening to Miley thump around upstairs trying to locate her phone. It stopped ringing and she instantly let out a huge huff only for the blaring to begin again, and this time she answered it.

I tipped the scrambled eggs onto the plate as Miley thumped down the staircase, without even seeing her face I could already tell. Today was going to be a _very _long day,

"Look Sel I-…No Selena, look okay so the media have the wrong-"

I turned smiling at Miley, who just glared at me taking a seat, her phone firmly placed against her ear it was obvious Selena had finally caught on to Miley's facial issue and wasn't accepting the media's explanation.

"Selena yes it was him, DON'T YOU DARE! Look today…just shut up and let me speak. What you say doesn't matter, I'm going to the police with Nick today." Miley announced leaning forward onto the counter pressing her hand onto her forehead, "Uhuh…yes, well no but, okay fine yes! God Selena just..."

I pushed the scrambled eggs over toward her as Miley just stared at them,

"I will, yeah okay uhuh tomorrow. Yes fine bye Sel- bye, BYE!"

Miley hung up and threw her phone down on the table not even glancing up at me, her eyes watching the eggs unsure like she was waiting them to jump up and attack her. I leaned forward onto the counter looking at her as she finally gazed up into my eyes,

"Hi."

"Good morning beautiful."

Miley just stared at me then looked away, "I don't think I can-"

"Miley…" I whispered,

"Eat this." She finished as I frowned, that wasn't what I was expected to hear. She sighed looking at me really apologetic, "Nick I just, I…I'm really not hungry right now my stomach feels like there are a million butterflies killing each other and the last thing I need right this second is food. I'm sorry, if I'd known you were cooking it I would have stopped you…" She whispered and I nodded pulling back the plate a little insulted as she grabbed onto my wrist,

"Don't waste it, you have them Nick. I appreciate the thought, I really do…"

I nodded leaning over and kissing her head, "It'll be better after today,"

"I hope so." She whispered kissing me on the cheek, "Because then all I'll have to worry about is you and that is a full time job alone," I gave her a look and she gave a weak giggle leaning over kissing my cheek, "Just kidding, you are amazing and thanks for breakfast."

"No problem."

"I'm going to go have a shower and…mentally prepare myself."

"Okay, do you want me to get you anything?"

Miley shook her head standing up, "No, I'm fine thanks Nick…for everything." She turned and walked away getting to the door frame only to spin and look back at me giving a weak smile, "Oh and by the way…I love you." Miles gave me a real smile before disappearing out of the room.

I sighed and pushed the fork into the eggs picking up a bit and placing it in my mouth, she was stressed I had to be understanding for today at least. I began to eat the breakfast as the shower started running and Miley's phone started ringing again, I couldn't help but look over to see who it was...

_Liam._

I frowned for a moment thinking, who the hell was Liam? Then it clicked.

Taylor's boyfriend!

I grabbed her phone and pressed accept moving it to my ear,

"Miley I want you-"

"It's Nick, her boyfriend," I responded cutting him off.

What was with that sly tone?

"Oh…" He stated pissed off, he let out a huff then sighed. "Well tell Miley she needs to be around at Taylor and my place in an hour. We have an announcement and Tish plus Billy have something to say as well, so can you tell her I want her over here? I suppose you can come..."

_Suppose?_ What was that supposed to mean? I thought he was a nice guy I guess he had a big head like all those Hollywood twits. I frowned shaking my head, there was no way we were putting this off Miley had to go to the police today family announcement or not. .

"She can't come sorry."

"You didn't ask her." He replied bluntly.

"We're busy sorry, bye Liam."

I hung up the phone shaking my head, idiot.

The second I put the phone down it began to ring again and I groaned looking to see _Tish_ flashing up on the screen, oh great just the person I wanted to talk to this early in the morning. I picked up Miley's phone knowing she'd only keep ringing back if I didn't answer, or worse she'd ring my brother and then some how obtain my phone number.

"Miley you need to-"

"It's Nick."

Does no one say hello anymore?

"What?" She questioned annoyed, "Where's Miley?"

"In the shower."

"Right." She stated in a disbelieving tone.

"She is."

"Well you two need to go to Taylor's house, we need to tell you something and so does Taylor, you have to be there in a hour." She announced and I sighed, crap how was I going to get out of this? She'd ask why we couldn't come and then I'd have to make up some lie, which she wouldn't believe, and in the end I'd blab and she'd most likely want to come with…

"How long will it take?"

"An hour tops. It will be short and straight to the point."

"Fine we'll be there."

"Okay bye Nick."

I sighed as the shower stopped and I pushed the last bit of egg into my mouth. I pushed the plate into the sink and checked the clock; we'd just go after this stupid family thing. I sighed and headed towards the staircase only to look up and see Miley standing there wearing well…not a lot. I stared at my girlfriend in her bra and underwear gawking; her body still blew my mind.

"Close your mouth and get out of my way." She announced moving towards me,

I smiled and blocked her path as she frowned stepping down onto my toes, I smiled at her face inches from mine. Miley leaned forward and I wrapped one arm around her bare waist as she teased me biting her lip staring into my eyes while her wet hair dripped onto my skin,

"You know…I like you walking around like this."

"Well don't expect it often."

"Why not?"

"Because next time I'll make sure I have clean clothes in the bedroom. You however are blocking my route to the laundry, so if you don't mind I'd like to get passed." She whispered and smiled at me as I shrugged my shoulders giving her a evil smirk,

"Not without a kiss. A real kiss."

Miley rolled her eyes and nodded, "I _suppose_ I can do that."

My mind suddenly flew back to Liam as I reminded myself to tell her however right this moment I had other things which needed to be…handled. Miley leaned towards me and closed her eyes as I pressed my lips against hers and I moved straight in taking control in the process sliding my hand down and grabbing her ass. We continued to kiss until Miley finally broke away giving me a smirk then a small peck,

"Can I pass now?"

"I _suppose_ so…"

I stepped away as she moved off my feet and walked towards the laundry,

"So when we leave-"

"Oh by the way Liam called." I announced.

Miley stopped dead in her tracks and spun around wide eyed, "Why?"

"Because we have been requested to Taylor's house." I responded rolling my eyes, "I told him we couldn't come, I didn't realize he was such a complete tool he was just plain rude to me on the phone." Miley just stared at me her face completely horrified as I frowned, "Then your mom called and kind of demanded we go, so guess what we're going yay."

"Going where?" She whispered,

"To Taylor's house…I just said that. Are you okay?"

Miley instantly smiled and nodded, "Of course I am, so why are we-"

"Don't know they both have something to announce, what ever that means."

"Right so we'll have to delay going to the police for another day?" She asked hopeful, I just glared at her and she sighed, "Or we could just do it afterwards, you better go get ready then Nick." I nodded and gave her a smile which she returned as I stepped up the first step and stopped, listening in on my girlfriend.

She didn't move,

I leaned back to see her just standing there staring at the floor with a completely freaked out expression, she sucked in a breath then quickly headed to the laundry as I frowned…what was that about?

**Miley.**

How could I spend the morning with Liam and then go to the police?

I walked up the driveway towards the house dreading the next hour or so, I knew after this I'd most likely change my mind again like ever other time. I purposely dragged me feet clinging to Nick trying to think of a way out of this but it seemed there was none and I was just going to have to cope. I hadn't seen him since well...that night and I already knew he'd be pissed, really pissed which just completely freaked me out.

"Hey you okay?" Nick whispered as we reached the door.

"Uhuh."

Nick pulled me around to face him frowning, "No your not…"

"I'm not, I don't want to be here right now."

"Neither do I."

"Let's make it quick." I stated seriously,

Nick nodded in agreement as I raised my hand knocking on the door, we then patiently waited as the door finally swung open to Taylor's bright face. She gave me a huge grin and pulled me inside dragging me into a huge bear hug, as I awkwardly wrapped my arms around her.

"Miley! You're here great, Hey Nick!"

She let go of me overly cheerful for this early in the morning, I stared at my sister suspicious what was going on? Tay had never ever been a morning person, so I had no idea why she was this enthusiastic. I watched her hug my boyfriend giving an over the top smile, "So mom and dad are already here, after this I think we should go out for lunch?" Taylor suggested and before I could reply she pushed me forward continuing, "We really need to have a girl chat session." I just stared at my sister, was she kidding? Me a girl chat session? Yeah that wasn't going to happen. Ever.

"We're going out sorry Taylor." Nick muttered,

"Oh…oh okay that's fine some over time."

I nodded shrugging putting a fake smile across my face, "Sure Tay..."

She clapped her hands together happily, "Fantastic!'

_Fantastic_? What was that?

We walked into the lounge and I spotted mom and dad giving them a smile, they however didn't return it and I instantly knew this announcement wasn't a good one. I walked over as mom stood up staring at my face moving her hand up to my cheek gently as I watched dad shaking hands with Nick and them quietly muttering away so I couldn't hear,

"How have you been?" Mom whispered,

I stepped back and her hand dropped, "I'm fine mom."

She nodded giving me a weak smile. "And is living with Nick-"

"Is really good,"

She nodded concerned as I felt a hand fall onto my lower back as the tingle of fear shot through my body, "Miley hey how are you?" Liam stated dragging me into a hug from behind as I just stood there digging my feet into the ground petrified. Mom smiled and turned away and I wanted to scream for her not to look away, "You've been a bad girl Miley, what the hell were you thinking doing that to me?" He whispered threateningly in my ear running his hand down onto my ass. "When I say I want you Miley, I want you whether you agree or not you should know that by now. I'll forgive your little outburst, but just this time…"

Liam let go and walked away over to my sister kissing her on the cheek,

I let out a breath and felt myself chock on my tears turning around my whole body was just frozen as I purposely stared away from the group trying to stop any fearful tears falling. I had to tell the police, I couldn't live like this Nick was right they all were he was a bad person and Liam deserved everything he got.

A hand slid around my waist as I jumped forward scared,

"Whoa hey…Miles." Nick whispered confused,

I turned staring at my boyfriend and parents both staring at me all of their smiles dropping, Nick moved forward confused as I just smiled giving a laugh. "Sorry you…just scared me, so why are we here?" I asked moving past Nick's outstretched hand sitting down on the couch next to the end.

Nick moved to sit next to me only for Liam to throw himself down,

My mouth opened but I closed it leaning right up against the couch terrified, he wouldn't say or do anything here. He wouldn't. "Well ummm yes I suppose we should explain well we have bad news and you two have good news right?" Mom asked sitting beside Liam as I felt eyes watching me and looked to see Nick just staring at me confused,

"Yes so who wants to go first…good or bad?"

"Bad." I whispered looking up. "I want bad news first."

Mom and dad exchanged a look and I noticed they were both positioned as far away from each other, "Tomorrow the family is going to be rocked by a scandal and we wanted to give you the heads up, you've both noticed that…our marriage has no longer being working. It hasn't been for a while..." Mom announced boldly and I just stared at her, "So the thing is, we didn't want to tell you but you've noticed we hardly spend time together..."

Mom stopped looking over at dad,

"We got divorced five years ago and we didn't want the media finding out which they now have and it's coming out tomorrow."

Taylor instantly chocked on her drink, but honestly I wasn't surprised. I knew it hadn't been working.

I had never seen them as a couple, I'd seen mom and dad as completely separate people who loved me and not each other. I stared down at my lap more concerned over the presence alongside me as Liam's hand slid onto my knee as a gesture of sympathy but we both knew it wasn't as he squeezed down painfully and I bit my tongue keeping my mouth closed,

"But…no." Tay whispered, "No you can't you can't get- FIVE YEARS? You lied to us?"

"Honey we just wanted to protect you, we didn't want to ruin your childhood and-"

"Well now you have anyway! You lived int he same house and...we went on vacation but you two-"

"Have been separated for five years Taylor," Mom whispered repeating the point, "You can't change this Tay."

"NO!"

"Taylor we just-"

"NO you can't just get divorced and not tell US!" Taylor yelled.

"Honey we're sorry-"

"No your not,"

"Taylor!"

I looked at my sister tears in her eyes as I realized most of the eyes weren't on her they were on me, I should be crying or upset but right now my mind was only thinking of one thing escape from this situation. Dad moved over and leaned down looking at me as I turned away,

"Miley bud-"

"I don't care, to me you've never really had the happy relationship anyway. It's not a surprise."

The sentence hung in the air as I just shook my head, "I want the good news,"

"Well its hardly good news NOW, thanks a lot mom and dad! I can't believe you lied to us!" Taylor yelled frustrated throwing her hands up as the tears started, "Liam asked to marry me and I said yes so your announcing your divorce I'm announcing my engagement way to ruin everything. You just had to ruin everything for me like always!" My head flew up as my mouth dropped staring at my sister and Liam instantly jumped up moving over, I shook my head.

Oh shit.

"Oh my god, guys I'm sorry congratulations-"

"Bit late now, you just ruined it for us!" Taylor yelled,

"No…NO" I whispered terrified pushing my hand through my hair

"Hey…" Nick whispered sitting down beside me, "Hey it's okay look this is good Miles, they are getting-"

I stood up shaking my head, "THIS IS NOT GOOD NICK, THIS IS TERRIBLE. SHE CAN'T MARRY HIM!"

I instantly covered my mouth and I chocked turning and rushing out before anyone could stop me, oh my god what had I just done? I didn't stop and just kept walking leaving them all behind and headed to the one person who right now knew everything…

I had to see Selena.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer~**Don't own anything.

**A/N- **Okay there is a lot of swearing in this chapter just giving you the heads up, it most likely should be M. Thanks for the reviews! :)

**Chapter 22**

**Nick.**

"What the hell just happened?" Taylor yelled staring around.

I just stood there with my mouth open completely, utterly confused, why didn't Miley want Taylor to marry Liam? Why the hell had she just made such an outburst and then run away like a scared kid. I turned back to see everyone just exchanging confused looks as I felt Liam just watching me, he however didn't seem shocked or surprised, no if anything he thought it was funny by the stupid smirk on his face. I looked at Tish who stared at Billy waiting for an explanation and he ended up shrugging,

"I don't know, I mean…she obviously doesn't want you to get married."

"Oh really dad?" Taylor hissed, "I didn't even realize! I WANT TO KNOW WHY?"

"I don't-"

"Miley doesn't control my relationship life!" Taylor yelled now furious throwing her hands up in the air dramatically as I tried to rack my brain for a reason why Miley would have said that. "I know she had a thing for my fiancé, clearly she still does but that doesn't mean she can freakin have him! My god she is such a little brat, I don't care what Miley wants I'm marrying Liam and we are going to be happy together."

My head snapped around as I stared at Taylor,

"What?" My voice hissed cracking.

"Miley has always had a thing for him since forever! She loves him Nick! Like you haven't noticed, didn't you see the way she acted at dinner?" Taylor yelled at me and my mind went back to that night, the tears in my girlfriend's eyes…because she was watching the one she loved with her sister.

I felt my heart break a little…She was in love with Liam.

"We don't know that-"

"SHE JUST SAID I COULDN'T MARRY HIM DAD!" Taylor screamed.

Liam put his hand down on Taylor's back gently in an attempt to sooth her but she just pushed him away looking up at Liam. What the hell was going on? "Tell me the truth has Miley tried anything with you?" She yelled and I stared at the guy in front of me who instantly looked uneasy and that was it my heart completely cracked and Taylor raised her hand to slap him.

"She tried but I stopped her Tay!" He yelled just before the contact.

Taylor's hand dropped as her mouth just hung open gaping.

Oh my fucking god, she'd cheated on me. Oh my fucking god.

"Look…it was a while ago she-"

"HOW LONG?" Taylor screamed her face bright red.

I felt the anger also beginning to boil and pulsate though me as Liam shrugged,

"Like…a month ago before everything happened with her face. She was with Nick and yeah…" He started giving me an apologetic look as I just shook my head staring at him, I just..I couldn't grasp this concept. How could she…Miley wouldn't cheat on me? Would she? I pushed my hand through my hair wanting to scream and chase after Miley demanding that she explain every single thing that happened. Right now though I was too pissed off, it all made sense well most of it, she was always acting weird when I mentioned Liam.

She loved Liam, that was the reason.

"And what happened?" Tish finally asked.

"Well Miley tried to kiss me and I pushed her away." He explained simply like it was just okay for him not to tell any of us, I instantly just wanted to punch his face in. "And she wouldn't stop so I ended up leaving, look at the time she was drunk so-"

"Drunk?" Billy hissed.

"Yeah, Miley drinks all the time." He stated deadly serious, "You didn't know?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING-"

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that." Liam whispered as Taylor just let out a huff,

I stared at Liam and stepped back preparing to leave, I couldn't stay here any longer no way because I'd do damage I most likely wouldn't regret. I went to turn around as Liam suddenly cleared his throat, "Look there's some other stuff as well that I haven't told anyone and I swore I wouldn't but maybe it's best this all comes out now…I mean Miley clearly needs serious help she drinks a lot and that's not all…. that's only the start."

My head spun back staring at Liam, was he joking? Was this some sick game?

"What?" Billy hissed his teeth gritted.

"Miley has been doing drugs with this guy she met and-"

My eyes instantly almost flew out of their sockets, Drugs?

"Oh my god…" Tish whispered running her palm down her face,

Billy stepped forward shaking his head, "I don't believe you! Miley-"

"Wasn't raped."

Everyone just stopped and for at least twenty seconds no one said a thing as our mind wrapped around the idea but no…no fucking way was I going to believe that. I stepped back shaking my head, no she'd been raped I was sure no way someone could act that fearful without it happening. Liam just stood there completely blank of emotion like he was just reading a story from a book, no this wasn't true I wouldn't believe that. I was pissed at her but no way would I doubt the fact she'd been raped, Miley's terror and hell…that was true. Even if our love clearly wasn't…

"No." I finally stated, "No! Then who abused her? who-"

"The guy who she gets the drugs off." Liam announced as my mouth dropped again. "They had sex and she regretted it when Selena found her she freaked out…he'd been rough with her and she decided to use that to her advantage. Miley was mad because he'd just left her there after they did it. I guess he got sick of her games though…and that's when he actually beat her." I just looked at him dumbfounded,

"I don't believe a fucking word you just said." I yelled at him.

"Nick man come on!" Liam yelled looking on me, "Think about it, she is always weird around me and why the hell won't she tell everyone who raped her? Sure a normal rape victim would be scared but to her it's like a game, and she knows who did it anyway! Face it Miley is not the girl you all know, she has a lot of problems and I think you need to help her." He had a point. I didn't want to agree but I couldn't disagree. Liam was right.

I just stood there as Tish finally opened her mouth,

"So drugs, drinking…how did we not see this?" She whispered letting out a groan pushing her hand through her hair harshly, "It makes so much sense, the pressure of being in our family and how she always is trying to rebel. Miley has always been so secretive and I totally missed all of it because I was never around, oh my god this is all my fault."

"No, no it's not." Billy stated letting out a groan, "It's mine too…we just-"

"Didn't see she was a fucking slut." Taylor announced.

"Taylor she-"

"Is doing drugs, drinking, tried to get with my boyfriend and cheated on her own?" Taylor announced listing the things out in the open, I was just so disturbed by the words which had come from Liam's mouth and honestly I was starting to think maybe most of them were true. Liam had proof, we'd all seen it the way she acted with him. "Not to mention she lied about being raped? Miley needs to go straight to rehab mom and dad don't even give her a chance to explain herself."

"Maybe you should go talk to her," Tish stated, "Hearing it from us…"

"No!"

"Taylor Tish has a point, you are closer to Miley maybe we should both go?"

"But we don't know where she is?" Taylor announced annoyed.

My phone suddenly buzzed and I pulled it out violently seeing Miley's name on the screen with a new text. I instantly just wanted to throw my phone across the room and smash it. I never wanted to see her name again. I clicked on the message and it flashed onto the screen…

_I'm going to Selena's…don't tell anyone. I need to tell you something A.S.A.P Nick please meet me here.  
_

I looked up and stared at them all…

"She's at Selena's and when you see her tell Miley to have a good life because I never want to see her face again." I announced and with that I turned and headed towards the door tears in my eyes. I would never ever speak to that bitch again as long as I lived. I would never ever trust another girl with my heart.

**Miley.**

"LET ME IN!" I screamed crying slamming my hands on Selena's door.

I stepped back sobbing, this couldn't be happening I'd just opened my big fat mouth in front of him. In front of Liam I just claimed he couldn't marry my sister. I leaned back against the wall sliding down it hysterically sobbing, he was going to hurt me, he was going to kill me for what I'd said, I just…I didn't want to this anymore. I had to tell the police, as soon as Nick got here I was going to the police station with Selena and Nick.

The door opened and Selena sighed,

"Miley finally you…oh my god Miles."

Selena dropped beside me as I stared at my best friend through my blurred tear filled eyes and without a word she pulled me into a hug. I leaned against her letting everything out, all the pain and agony flowing out of me as she hugged me being the only person I could actually rely on who knew everything. Selena pulled away and moved her hand to my face,

"Miles what happened?"

"Taylor's marry…" I chocked out sobbing, "marrying Liam."

Her facial expression just turned to stone. "Oh god."

"And…I yelled out that…that she couldn't marry him in front of everyone. In front of Nick, my parents, Taylor and LIAM!" I cried out and she pulled me back into a hug as I kept crying, "He…said, he threatened me Sel, he said stuff…I just I don't know what to do anymore. I don't want to do this anymore."

"Okay…" Sel whispered her voice cracking, "Ok let's get you inside, come on."

Selena pulled me up onto my feet and I walked inside stumbling over the small step as she closed the door locking it twice. Selena guided me to the couch where I just fell onto it completely burying myself into it.

"So did he say that he would-"

"Yes."

"And everyone heard you-"

"Yes."

"Do you think they worked it out?"

"Most likely."

"Do you want me to take you to the police station."

I bit down on my lip tasting the blood as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know."

"Miley I'm your best friend." Selena stated sitting down beside me as I sat up and saw the tears in her eyes, "You have got to do this, because I will…I will go Miley. You need to come with me and we'll end this for good." I nodded in agreement as she pulled me into a hug wrapping her arms tightly around me. "You're going to be okay, no one is every going to hurt you again. No one, you hear me Miley? Nothing is going to happen to you."

"I need to do this." I stated with confidence.

Selena let go of me and nodded, "You do."

"Okay…I just, I need to ring Nick and-"

"I'll get you a glass of water." She whispered seriously.

I nodded in agreement I sounded like a frog. She stood up rubbing my back giving a weak smile walking as I sucked in a deep breath calming my tears. I pulled out my phone just as there was a large knock on the door, I sighed getting up and Selena poked her head out of the kitchen giving me a stern look.

"Don't answer it."

"It'll be Nick." I whispered and her expression softened.

"Okay."

I walked over and re entered the hallway moving to the door, I unlocked the lock and opened it a little bit…it wasn't Nick. Shit. I went to slam the door but Taylor threw her foot into it and easily off balanced me throwing the door open as I stumbled back shaking my head apologetic looking at her fuming face,

"MILEY WE ARE LEAVING NOW!"

"Taylor I'm sorry I can explain-"

"You will explain in the freakin car."

"Where's Nick? I'm not going anywhere without him!" I yelled straight away, Nick would understand he always did and once I explained everything they'd take me to the police, it would be fine. I trusted Taylor.

Taylor frowned and sighed, "In the car."

"Okay then-"

"Miley." Selena whispered behind me,

Taylor's head shot up and she instantly frowned,

"Miley I think you should stay here."

I turned looking at Sel, "Nick's in the car, I'll explain everything to them you can come too Sel." I announced wiping my face with my sleeve, it was time to face the facts and I had to tell everyone.

"No she can't." I turned back to Taylor confused, "NO! We are leaving now, I'm sorry Selena but this has nothing to do with you. This is a family issue and clearly Miley has serious problems." I stared at my sister and then Selena who just looked absolutely disgusted.

"Sel it's fine, I'll go with them instead…it's fine."

Selena reached out grabbing my arm pleadingly, "Miley I don't think-"

"They need to know right?"

"Yeah but-"

I pulled her into a hug as she wrapped her arms around me, "I'll be fine."

"Okay just…be careful okay? Ring me as soon as you're done with the police."

"I will."

I let go of Selena and she gave me a weak smile as I moved towards Taylor who was just staring at me completely ready to punch me in the face. I gave Selena one last smile before stepping out the doorway towards Taylor as she just shook her head completely pissed off. Selena closed the door and Tay grabbed my wrist pulling me down the pathway.

"I can't believe this Miley! I mean I knew you had a thing for Liam but-"

"I don't have a thing for-"

"HE TOLD US MILEY! ABOUT EVERYTHING!"

"What?" I asked confused.

We got to her Land Rover and I stared through the black tinted windows trying to spot my boyfriend. Taylor opened the door and stared at me tears in her eyes, "You're crazy and you need help. Get in the car and we'll talk about this Miley." She stated and I stared at her confused and climbed in watching her,

"I have no idea-"

She slammed the door in my face and I turned around expecting to see Nick.

He wasn't here. Taylor had lied.

I stared at Liam's face for less then a second before I grabbed the car door only to hear it lock. I instantly tried to unlock it but I couldn't…he'd flicked on the child safety lock. Taylor climbed in and I instantly leaned forward towards the front seat only for Liam to push me back down as I screamed,

"LET ME OUT!"

Taylor closed the door shaking her head as I stared at the tears in her eyes.

"No, you need help Miley. I can't believe you-"

I turned looking at Liam petrified, "What did you tell her?" I asked staring at him and he just looked at me confused, "WHAT DID YOU FUCKING TELL THEM?" I screamed tears coming back to my eyes as he started up the car. "Tell me, what did he say about me?"

"That you weren't raped, that you are doing drugs and-"

"WHAT?" I screamed choking on a sob, "I have never done drugs Taylor! Liam-"

"IS TELLING THE TRUTH! You are only lying-"

"TAYLOR NO HE-"

"Just shut up Miley! For god sake we are taking you to the closest rehab facility maybe just maybe they can some how help you!" She yelled as my mouth dropped and I chocked on my tears, what the hell was going on? I began spluttering and went to pull out my phone only for it to be snatched from my fingers and I looked up at my sister…my sister who I trusted. "You won't need that anymore, don't even bother trying to ring Nick he hates you Miley. Oh and he never wants to see you again."

"What no, Taylor please…" I whispered sucking in a breath "Liam raped me."

Liam's face changed for a only a split second as my sister laughed,

"Like I'd believe anything that comes from your mouth."

"But it's the truth!"

"YOU'RE A LIAR MILEY! You aren't my little sister you are just some...monster!"

I instantly just lost it and smashed my hand against the window repeatedly watching everything go by but I couldn't get out. I screamed and pleaded with Taylor to understand but she just ignored me and every time I looked at Liam he was just smirking sending me to the point of hyperventilation as I tried to find a way out of the prison he was keeping me in. Suddenly the car began to slow and I looked up praying I could some how escape.

The police station.

"Oh thank god let me out!" I stated panicked.

Taylor opened her door and turned staring at me, "You're going to go inside right now Miley and tell them you lied, you are going to tell them no one raped you." Taylor yelled and got out slamming the door.

In that second the door closed I knew my life was over.

That one simple second separated us. Taylor on one side me on the other. Taylor was out of the equation now and it left me alone. With Liam.

Liam hit the accelerator and it was done.

I instantly screamed and undid my seat belt as we sped away from the station leaving my sister behind. I hurled myself at Liam but he just laughed and pushed me onto the seat beside him, "Miley calm down babe, we're just going for a little drive it will be fun-"

I went for the face but he just lifted one hand off the steering wheel and backhanded me…I hit my head against the dashboard and for a moment I thought I was okay. Then I realized I wasn't. I tried to sit back up but my head felt like a dead weight I couldn't move and I just stared at his smirking expression until finally everything disappeared.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Miley.**

"_This afternoon's weather should be partly cloudy with a chance of rain, while this evening a storm looks to be brewing over the coast and could cross onto land near midnight." _

I raised my head groggily, the radio volume decreasing as I moved my head off the speaker unintentional letting out a murmur. I felt a hand gently rubbing my leg as my head fell back against the headrest and I opened one eye staring out the window to see well…a desert. I closed it and spun my head around opening both my eyes this time staring at Liam.

"Where are we?" I whispered my voice strained.

Liam turned his head and gave me a smile then looked back to the road.

"You're awake...finally. Nevada."

I winced and tried to move my hand to my face only to realize I couldn't, I pulled my arm from behind me only to feel my hands bound together with tight rope behind the seat. Straight away the fear and tears returned as I closed my eyes biting down on my lip to stop the sob. "I didn't want you hitting me again, sorry but until I can trust you you'll have to deal with it Miley. How are you feeling?"

I gave a weak laugh trying to be brave, "Like someone punched me in the face."

"I didn't punch you, I-"

"Back handed me." I responded calmly.

Liam turned giving me an apologetic look, "Oh babe I'm sorry."

"Do not call me _babe_. I'm not your babe or baby or…ANYTHING."

Liam didn't respond as I turned staring out the window tears in my eyes. I had to be strong like last time if I stayed brave it would be alright. Liam liked me being weak I was like a small bug to him, he could trap and play around with me only to get bored and set me free. Maybe, just maybe if I went along with this little game he would let me go. I bit down on my lip feeling really hot and kind of disorientated, wait Nevada? We were in Nevada? Oh my god. How the hell did we get this far?

"When did we cross the border? Wait how long have I been out?" I whispered quietly.

"We crossed the border about twenty minutes ago."

"They will have worked it out by now you realize?"

Liam squeezed my leg and I just gritted my teeth willing myself to keep my mouth closed so he wouldn't do anything. "I know Mi, but it'll be okay. Look I'm stopping in Vegas I have contacts there, contacts who can make us disappear for good so that we can be together Miley. You and me alone like we always should have been." He announced without a single doubt. My eyes widened and I stared at him, oh my god.

"You're crazy, you are absolutely-"

"In love." Liam spat turning to face me, "I'm in love with you, and I will not-"

"THIS ISN'T LOVE!" I yelled at him my fear finally coming out as I let the tear slip down my face, "You have me tied up in my sister's car Liam! You've kidnapped me from my family and boyfriend! This isn't love, this is crazy, you are an absolute nut case and you are the one who needs help. NOT ME!" I instantly regretted what I'd said as I struggled to pull my arms free.

"You will learn to love me, and I will-"

"I WILL NEVER LOVE A…A CREATURE LIKE YOU."

Liam tightened his grip on my leg painfully hard as I pulled my leg away crying. I began throwing my hands around trying to contact them with something in an attempt to release them. I forced my body trying with all my force to break the seat or cause some damage but nothing. I let out a scream in frustration and sunk back down crying. I looked out the window staring at just nothing, he was taking me from everything my home, my family, my boyfriend. He'd completely destroyed me.

"Calmed down?"

I ignored him as Liam sighed, "It'll get better just-"

"Stop talking to me."

I leaned my head against the window as the tears slipped down my face. He was crazy there was no denying it. Liam was mentally insane. I bit my lip trying to be positive; my sister wouldn't have just walked away from this, would she? And maybe they were lying about Nick? Maybe he did believe me. Selena. She would surely blow everything at the first sign of trouble and I'd be fine. I had to be fine. I wouldn't live with Liam we would not be his perfect little freakin family.

"Want something to drink?"

I pressed my head against the window closing my eyes, I didn't want anything from him. Darkness was beginning to take control of the sunlight but I kept my mouth closed for what felt like a hour with not a word spoken, I continued to gaze out the window scared for my life as the desert rolled on and I knew soon we'd hit the gambling center of the world. I wouldn't be Miley anymore, the second we reached Las Vegas I might as well kiss everything goodbye because if we made it out of Vegas I would never see anyone I knew ever again.

Liam suddenly turned the radio up loudly as I frowned confused,

"Okay we confirmation now that Miley Stewart is a missing person. Last hour we had speculation about it, but the police have just come out confirming they believed the teen actress was kidnapped after an altercation with her older sister Taylor. There has been no word on who the person is, but a state wide search has been initiated for Taylor's Land Rover…" I heard the news reporter state,

I closed my eyes in relief, thank god.

"Oh god this is terrible," The radio talk show woman stated,

"Any details of her where abouts are to be reported immediately, as there is serious concerns for her life." Liam instantly flicked off the radio and turned staring at me absolutely fuming.

I couldn't help it, I had to say it, I wouldn't hold back any longer I was going to be confident.

"I told you." I snapped, "People love me, no one loves you. I don't love you, nor will I ever."

I expected it. Liam instantly slapped me again but I was ready for it and I didn't hit the dashboard from the force. I felt the throbbing but for that little second it was totally worth it, I looked back out at the now pitch black sky as I felt Liam's fingers rubbing the inside of my thigh but I said nothing.

"I'm sorry." He finally whispered, "I'm sorry I hit you."

I didn't respond and his fingers moved higher as I grew agitated and tried to move away from him. Liam gave a small chuckle and dug his fingers right up against my leg painfully as I let out a yelp and he pulled back. I leaned my head against the window and quickly crossed my legs knowing there was hardly any point, I was defenseless without my arms. Liam sighed and moved his hand up and ran it through my hair a few times making me feel utterly sick and disturbed by his dirty hands touching me.

"They said state…searching the state not country." He finally whispered.

My hopes began to dwindle again as stared outside. It was silent again and Liam's hand rested now on my stomach every so often reaching up to grope me, every time I'd move away without a word but I had no other choice. His hands continued to drift over my body feeling me in places I didn't want anyone to touch me, let alone him to go near.

Suddenly Liam pulled over, as I turned confused,

"What are we doing?" I whispered scared.

Liam just smiled and pulled completely to a stop.

It was then I realized what was going on.

"No, no…please no." I whispered.

Liam unbuckled his seat belt and easily maneuvered himself onto me. I screamed trying to push my head against him to protect himself, but I couldn't do anything without my hands. My knees and legs were pinned as he began sucking on my neck and I screamed out tears streaming in terror, I didn't have a choice to save myself like I did the times before. I continued to sob uncontrollable but he just continued sucking on my neck and causing pain as the other hand grabbed at my body brutally leaving marks. I just let him do it. Soon he'd taken his shirt off but I remained fully clothed as finally I just turned and looked away prepared for it to happen.

I saw the light before he did. The red. The blue. The siren.

I instantly turned staring at Liam and he realized it was over. This was over.

Liam instantly flung back as I let out a sob in relief, but then he started up the car. I tried to twist around as the siren grew louder but I couldn't see and seconds after his body left mine the car was speeding again. I felt the panic rising, what was he doing? The police had found us, this was over why didn't he stop? My relief disappeared in seconds as I realized he wasn't going to stop until we were together. Dead or Alive.

"LIAM STOP, PLEASE JUST-"

"SHUT UP MILEY!" He screamed at me.

The siren just blared as I glanced in the mirror to see it had caught up and the distant sound of a helicopter came to our eyes. I turned to see how red Liam looked and the concentration in his face sending us hurtling towards nothing…there was no way he was going to get out of this unless we crashed. I started crying again as the helicopter became louder and I knew I had to stop this, because like Selena said…what happens if he hurt someone else? What if he crashed the car into a family, a family like mine…a married couple, teenagers in love? A guy like Nick? I had to do something to stop him for good.

I raised my knee up to my chest awkwardly and did the one thing I could do.

I kicked him. Once. Twice. Three times.

He lost his grip on the steering wheel and the car lost control.

I saw Liam's eyes just before the car flipped, they weren't human completely evil and I was stopping him from doing any more destruction. Liam wouldn't terrorize anyone again. No one would ever feel the torture he put me through...

**Nick.**

"You're joking right?"

"Nup." I responded bitterly.

I shook my head thinking about that lying deceptive bitch I used to call a girlfriend. I stared at Joe and Demi who both stared at me a little uncertain, but it all made sense the pieces fit together so perfectly. I leaned back on the couch so pissed off and heartbroken it was unbelievable. Neither of them said anything as I just shook my head,

"I hate her."

"Nick did you question Liam?" Demi whispered, "Are you sure-"

"Yes completely, he was certain Dems."

"Could he have been lying?" Joe asked.

"Why would he lie?"

"Because…I don't know because…"

"He wasn't."

"Nick maybe you should talk to Miley." Demi whispered seriously looking at me, "There is two sides to every story and you shouldn't just judge on what you've heard before you even speak to her." I looked at Demi shaking my head, no I was sure Liam was telling the truth. "Nick don't shake your head, at least give Miley a chance to explain you need to hear her out."

"I don't want to speak to her."

"That's hardly mature Nick."

"Well she's the one who is doing drugs!"

"Nick listen to yourself." Joe hissed frustrated, "You know Miley better then I do, but seriously after everything you've been through with her aren't you at least going to give Miles the benefit of the doubt? Liam might be lying Nick, maybe he's just planting the seed of doubt in your mind."

"I'm not doubting him though." I retorted seriously.

But I was…now that he said it I was.

"Just think about what you're doing Nick." Dems whispered.

"Why would Liam say something like that though?" I questioned looking at them for a reason but no one could come up with one. "Why would he make something so harsh and cruel like that up? He gets along well with Miley, way too well clearly so why would he lie?"

"Maybe he's hiding behind her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe Liam did something wrong." Demi stated shrugging, "And he's using Miley to cover for him, maybe he's doing the drugs Nick!" I looked at Dems and leaned back still completely unsure.

"But why?"

It fell silent as I thought about it, really thought about everything. Liam. I didn't like the guy one bit he was too sly and sneaky with his good looks and mischievous smirk. Liam didn't seem that one bit reliable but today he had been, and I didn't understand why I'd suddenly believed this guy who I didn't even know…he was just such a good actor. He was so persuasive, he was….

"Lying." I whispered standing up, "Liam was lying."

"What you just-"

I bit my lip as I remembered two lines that gave it all away. When Miley was explaining why she couldn't tell anyone who did it, she'd slipped up on word…and she'd almost said it again only a couple of days ago and I hadn't realized till now.

_"I'm not Nick, my sister will hate-"_

"_I've had enough I'm ready to send him to prison and deal with all the consequences including the press and possibly loosing my…"_

Miley couldn't tell anyone who raped her…because Taylor would hate her.

Because the guy who raped her was Taylor's boyfriend. Liam.

"Oh shit." I yelled, "Oh shit…OH FUCK!"

"Nick what happened? What just-

I sprinted out of the room in a complete hysteria rushing to the phone without another word as someone started slamming their fist on the front door. I ignored it though and dialed the number completely freaked, oh shit how did I let this happen? How did I not realize sooner? I pressed dial and moved it to my ear…why didn't I trust Miley? I loved her and now…oh shit what had I done?

"TISH PICK UP!" I screamed distraught.

Voicemail.

Billy. I tried again as the front door was opened.

Voicemail.

Selena. It rang twice as the tears started to fall and it answered…

"Nick?" She whispered half asleep.

"LIAM RAPED MILEY!"

"She told you?" Sel whispered giving a sigh,

"No? I just worked it…Wait you knew? Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

There was a deadly silence as I stood there.

"Where's Miley, is she with you? Nick she's with your right?" Sel hissed scared.

"No…no she's not. She's with OH GOD."

I hung up and let the sob strangle my body. I'd sent them to her, I'd self handedly sent Liam the man who raped Miley to take her from Selena. I turned around to face both my brother's, Kevin clearly had been at the door then. They just stared at me speechless as I covered my mouth, oh my god what had I done?

"Liam… Liam he-"

"Nick…" Joe hissed interrupting me.

"Liam raped Miley, I need to go and-"

I moved forward as Kevin grabbed onto my body and pulled me back. I was about to start yelling at them that I didn't have time for what ever they had to say but then I saw their expressions clearly. I stared at my brother's, both their faces looking at me terrified as I realized. It was too late, something had happened because of what I'd done.

"What? Just tell me." I hissed looking at them.

Kevin opened his mouth apologetic shaking his head. I pushed past both of them into the lounge room where I tried to glimpse at the T.V. but the girls covered it.

Demi instantly turned looked at me with a pale face…

"Nick…Miley's been in a car crash."

* * *

**A/N- **Yeah sorry bit of a downer chapter but next one will be...well it's a secret. ; ) Anyway have a great weekend guys!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Miley.**

I felt so cold.

The noise was so loud in my ears and everything hurt too much.

I knew I was dead I had to be. Yet the thunder cracking above me and the rain soaking my skin told me otherwise. I dragged in a panicked breath forcing my eyes open as my face was hit by hundreds of tiny droplets. I stared out at the blurred swirling dark landscape and pushed my hand forward onto the still warm ground, what had happened? The siren seemed inferior to the pelting sound of the rain all around me as I forced my aching body to sit up, instantly causing shooting pain everywhere but I could still move.

"GET THE HELICOPTER TO FLY OVER…"

"We can't the lightening is too bad!"

The voice came from above and I instantly looked up only to hear a crackle,

I turned my head towards the new noise my eyes unfocused as I made out the shape of a red and orange glow slowly consuming something. I moved my other hand up to rub my eyes only to feel it drag something light along with it, I closed my eyes and opened them staring at my wrist seeing the rope…it had snapped.

I looked up and stared at the car, the car I'd been thrown out of thirty feet away flames slowly covering the front. I turned and stared up again to see it had flipped off a small rocky decline and there was bright blinding lights coming from above pointing at the illuminated car.

"The cars on fire boss, we can't get to it!" I heard a voice yell worried.

"Get some rope and climb down there for god sake!"

"It'll blow before we get to it."

I moved my hand to my head dizzy wiping my fingers along an apparent gash as I grabbed onto a rock beside me pushing my body onto it's knees and then clumsily got myself to stand up. My legs protested against me but I didn't let them crumble, not now that I'd come this far.

"What do we do?"

"There's nothing we can do! Does anyone have rope-"

"It's going to blow up we'll be risking our lives going down there. Face it there is no way anyone would have survived the car flipping that many times and falling off this hill, they're both dead!"

I opened my mouth to scream for help but only a murmur came out against the rain as my legs gave in. I fell onto the warm sandy soil shaking uncontrollable as I bit my lip completely confused my whole world continually spinning like a dizzy ride.

"Boss there's something over there…"

I felt the lights turn and focus on me but I just watched the car growing brighter with the flames. I heard them calling to me as I brought my knees to my chest leaning my head onto it confused just watching the blurred car as suddenly it just lit up and a huge bang echoed through the air.

The car exploded and I just sat there watching, doing nothing to stop it.

I watched my fears burn away as I leaned back against the rock. I felt the tears falling seeing Liam die in front of me, his life taken by the burning inferno something I'd wished upon him so many times but now it was happening I felt so sick. I just clutched onto my body tighter waiting to wake up but inside I knew this wasn't a dream, he was dead this was over yet still the tears streamed down my face and sobs ripped my body.

I felt violent arms wrap around me and I was dragged back terrified as an even bigger explosion echoed through the area sending me into a complete fit of hysteria as I buried my head into the person who was holding me.

"Okay your okay, shhh it's okay." He took all of my weight and gave a sigh, "You're fine Miss, it's going to be okay come on we're going to get you out of here. You'll be fine now I promise." The guy stated and just hearing his voice made me think of one person.

Nick. I wanted him. I wanted Nick.

Things became a blur it felt like it happened so quickly but I knew in my head it took ages for the guy holding me to find a safe route back to the top. My mind began to blank out things and images seemed to only last seconds before I didn't remember them. A blanket was wrapped around me at some point and I remember ending up in the back of the police car but then it was just nothing but a bunch of rambled voices and the sickening feeling inside me constantly thinking about Liam's death and my input…

Then finally I found myself alone in a office on a blue plastic chair.

"Where's the family?"

The voice brought me back from my minds taunting thoughts and I turned staring out the window through the blinds. I could see two guys standing there but not their faces…

"Flying here as we speak with the boyfriend."

"Doc checked her over?"

"No not yet we're taking her to the hospital in a few minutes, she's fine just in a complete state of shock with some cuts and bruises. It's nothing long term by the look of it but we still want to take her to the hospital." The voice whispered as I looked at my dirt-covered fingers and scratched hands.

"No we need a statement first boss."

"I don't think she's up for that right now."

"But it's protocol-"

"Screw protocol this one time she's not talking at the moment anyway. Look after she sees her family and goes to the hospital sure but not right now…the girl was just kidnapped and watched someone she knew die I think that's enough for her right now. We'll get a statement tomorrow." The guy stated and the door opened as I flicked a bit of dirt off my fingers.

"Yes sir, would you like anything else…"

"Just tell me when the family get here."

"Okay."

I saw the figure in my peripherals as he opened the door and I closed my eyes not wanting to think or do anything right now, I just felt so…guilty because I was so relieved it was over but Liam was dead. He was gone forever. I hated him but I never wanted this, I just wanted him to go to prison but then again when I kicked him hadn't I known what was gong to happen. I knew we would die, I didn't know I'd be still here though…

"Don't be guilty Miley."

My head shot up staring confused at the guy, how did he know I was thinking that? He stared at me through his glasses as I pulled the blanket around me tighter and he frowned. "Don't okay, Liam…look I'm going to tell you this, I shouldn't but you'll find out eventually anyway." He whispered as I stared at him confused.

"Liam was dying Miley,"

I instantly frowned chocking, "What?"

"Miley he had a brain tumor. It was diagnosed last year three weeks before he…attacked you for the first time. It was inoperable." He stated and I just stared at him my eyes widening, what? No he was always so violent, no wait no he wasn't. I stared down as I felt the tears coming back, he'd always been so kind to me and then it was like something snapped, because it did in a way.

"His doctor had him on tablets, Liam stopped taking them because they made him too tired and dazed…he lost control of everything Miley. The guy who attacked you, the guy who raped you was not the Liam you used to know okay. Don't feel guilty, he was going to die Miley be thankful that he didn't take you with him." He concluded as a tear rolled down my face staring at the guy.

The door suddenly opened and a head popped in,

"The family is here boss"

The second the words came from his lips I was up.

"Should I bring them in here?" He asked.

"No take her to them…"

"Okay sir, come on Miss Miley."

The guy turned and walked out as I looked back to the "boss"

"So…so he never would have meant to hurt me?"

The guy looked up and shook his head, "I doubt it Miley, from what I've heard from his doctor the second he stopped taking those pills well the old Liam was gone for good." He responded and I nodded,

I turned and quickly followed the guy out, wanting to be with anyone right now. The blanket around my shoulders still couldn't warm me as we walked through corridors like a maze. Finally he stopped and gave me a weak smile opening the door and stepped back as I peeked around the corner. I only looked for a second seeing everyone before I pushed the door open and ran to the one person I wanted the most.

He stood up panicked and turned to me as I forced myself into his arms, then instantly Nick was crying and then I was too. The blanket fell from my shoulders but with his arms around me I didn't need it, I finally felt the warmth I needed.

"I'm so sorry…" He sobbed as I buried my head into his chest.

"Promise that you won't let me go."

"I will never let you go, I promise forever."

**Nick.**

I kept my promise. I was never letting her leave my sight for a second.

Miley sat along the hotel couch with the majority of her body laying across me her eyes drifting from open to closed every so often as she drifted between sleep and consciousness. I brushed a few strands of her wet hair away even when she'd had a shower I sat in the bathroom with my back turned away because she demanded it.

"Shhh its okay hun." Tish whispered.

Taylor's sobs still continued though as I gazed over.

The Las Vegas lights illuminated Tish and Taylor sitting on the windowsill while mother tried to calm her daughter down. Billy was watching me intently as I stared down watching my girlfriend, the one I'd abandoned after I believed her rapist's words. We knew everything now, from Liam's condition to Miley's will to keep it from her sister at all costs and although everyone was hurting at some point we'd all reached the point where we knew everything had changed for the better now.

"I can't do this!" Taylor suddenly yelled, "This is all my fault."

The sobs continued as I looked over at her again, she refused to speak to Miley not because she was mad but just because she couldn't face the fact Miley had told her the truth in the car. Like her I was guilty. I didn't lie to Miley I'd told her everything about what I said, she didn't even look surprised at the end she just shrugged and cuddled into me like it didn't matter but it did to me because I'd doubted her something I never should have done.

"HE COULD HAVE KILLED HER!"

Miley instantly shot up in fright and almost collided her head into mine as I quickly grabbed onto her stopping us from hurting each other. She stared at me frightened as Taylor let out a heart wrenching half scream sob sending Miley to spin around in panic,

"I loved him! I loved him and he…he didn't tell me he was dying!"

I pulled Miley into my arms as she just stared up at me, she'd cried sure but the tears had stopped now and well her face was just drained to the point of complete exhaustion. She pushed herself off me as Miley entwined our fingers and stood up,

"Where are you going?" Billy asked her.

Miley nodded over to Taylor as he nodded,

I stood up with her and she led me over weakly to Taylor, her hand dropped mine and she just stood there as Tish stared at Miley. She motioned for Miles to sit down and she moved over as I just stood there. Tish wrapped her free arm around Miley's shoulders as I stepped back watching them, not wanting to interrupt the moment.

"Tay…."

Taylor didn't look at Miley as she bit her lip,

"Taylor…Tay."

She finally turned and stared at Miles who moved over taking her hand and bit down on her lip. Taylor just stared at her, "I….I'm sorry." Miley whispered looking away shrugging, "I didn't know what to do, and I was scared I knew you'd be mad at me I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to loose you from my life and I knew if I told you about Liam that you'd never believe me and when you didn't I just…I was so scared."

Taylor just stared at Miley. "Why…"

Miley just stared at her as a tear slipped down her face.

"Why are you apologizing?" Taylor stated and suddenly grabbed onto Miley pulling her into a hug, "Don't you dare apologize, he almost killed you. I loved Liam but you, you are my little sister and if you'd told me straight up I would have believed you Miles I love you so much more then some boy."

Miley started crying as Tish gave me a weak smile as the sister's hugged.

"Nick…" Billy called to me.

I turned around as he nodded at Miley, "Can you try and get her to go to sleep in the actual bed, she needs to make a statement tomorrow and the more tired she is well…the more emotional she'll become and the sooner we leave Las Vegas the better." He whispered as I nodded.

I turned back to the sisters who just sat there hugging for another five minutes until finally Miley pulled away rubbing her eyes, I took my chance and moved forward grabbing Miles hand. She looked up at me, but stared past me exhausted.

"Come on, how about you go to sleep?" I whispered.

"Not without you."

I looked over at Billy who sighed but nodded.

I pulled Miley up and Tish went back to comforting Taylor as I pulled Miley into the hotel bedroom. It was large and comfortable for a last minute arrangement. We both practically fell on the bed beyond tired and I managed to pull the blankets over Miley who instantly moved over to my body entwining her arms around me. I sighed staring down knowing I wouldn't sleep I was too worked up and worried to sleep right now,

I moved my hand through Miley's hair as she looked at me.

"It'll be better now right?"

"Course it will be."

She nodded and leaned up giving me a light delicate kiss, the first I'd received since everything went wrong. I looked at her amazed at how brave she was being, Miles laid down and stared at me.

"The only person I could think about was you…the whole time."

I instantly felt guilty and she moved her hand through my curls.

"I stayed strong because of you, you make me stronger then I am on my own."

I smiled and leaned down kissing her forehead, "You make me strong too."

"You make me love you too much." Miley whispered closing her eyes.

"That's not a bad thing."

"I know…it's a good thing, a really good thing. I'm going to marry you."

For the first time in twenty-four hours I laughed as I watched Miley slowly drift back away to sleep and I smiled. "I know I broke all my promises but Miles…" I whispered knowing she was asleep, "We will get married one day and you won't be afraid ever again."

* * *

**A/N- **Okay Liam's dead, problems solved yay! Okay most likely one more chapter + an epilogue then this will be over! Have a great weekend people :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25.**

**Nick.**

Today was Liam's funeral.

I stared through the doorway watching Miley busy herself cooking, something she'd suddenly become obsessed with much, to my disappointment, seeing as the oven was getting more quality time with her then me at the moment. She had been desperate to go today but both her parents had shut down the option straight away, however they had decided to go with Taylor, which to me seemed rather hypocritical, although I wasn't going to argue with their decision.

"Miles…" I called out to her only to realize she had her headphones in.

I walked over and loudly knocked on the kitchen door so not to scare her, she'd been so jumpy lately I suppose it was to be expected. Miley spun around pulling the chords out and gave me a fake weak smile her hair up in a messy bun with what appeared like flour all over her hands as I dropped my bag and walked over to her.

"You're home early, I'm making you cookies because I know you like them and I was so unsure over which ones I should make because you like the chocolate ones but you also said you liked the nut ones, then again were you only just saying that to make me feel better? Because I'm not really good at cooking, so I decided to make both." She finished her rapidly long sentence as I just stared at her completely worried.

Miley wasn't the same anymore.

We hadn't kissed since Las Vegas or even slept in the same bed, she was avoiding me at all costs…she was avoiding everyone and refused to leave the house. It was like someone had just flicked a switch in her head and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't turn the light back on inside of her.

I moved over and she turned away busying herself with the mixture.

"Hey…" I whispered putting my hands gently on her hips.

"Hi Nick."

I kissed the side of her head concerned. She was trying to be brave, but it wasn't working with me. "Why don't just take a break for a bit?" I whispered in her ear and she squeezed some dough. "Why don't we go for a walk or something to get you out of the house?"

"Mom and dad said I shouldn't leave the house."

"And when have you ever listened to them Miley." I retorted harshly.

The dough dropped from her hands as I sighed.

"Miley look at me."

"Look I'm busy can we just-"

"Miley turn around and look at me." I stated seriously.

Miley reluctantly turned around letting out a sigh as I pinned her easily against the bench our faces inches apart as she stared at me. "What's going on with you? You're acting so angry all the time." I asked worried moving one hand to her cheek, "I know this is hard but you're being so distant with me Miley. Why?"

She just gave a laugh looking away as I dropped my hand, "What do you want me to say Nick? I'm sorry, because right now I don't feel like making out with you, is that what you want to here?" She spat at me turning back as I looked down at her. Ouch that hurt.

"No I just-"

"Look if your going to just criticize me you should leave."

"Miley I'm not trying to-"

"Yes you are!" She hissed staring at me annoyed, "You are always telling me what to do and how I should be feeling, but none of you understand, so why can't you all just stop telling me how I should be acting!" I stared at her broken face and moved my hand up again but she looked away.

"I love you Miley, I just want to help." I whispered.

She didn't say anything and just turned around going back to the cookies.

"Do you not love me is that the problem?" I hissed growing annoyed.

I stepped back as Miley spun around again looking pissed off,

"No Nick that's not the problem! Why would you think that?"

"Oh I don't know." I retorted sarcastically, "Maybe by the way you aren't sleeping in bed with me anymore and we don't kiss, we don't even talk anymore." Miley eyes looked away concentrating on something interesting on the ground. "I thought you were okay in Las Vegas, well not okay but I thought you were coping but now I don't think you are Miley. I don't know how to help you."

"Well maybe you should go watch someone you love burn to death, then maybe you'd understand." She responded seriously and instantly I saw regret cross her features and she turned away.

"You loved him?" I whispered quietly. "You loved Liam?"

Miley didn't respond, but honestly I wasn't surprised.

"Miley talk to me, I'm not mad just tell me what your feeling so then I don't have assume or guess what's going on." I whispered as I moved over and she leaned over the bench as I heard the first small sob escape her lips. Just hearing it made me feel the pain and I pulled her over towards me,

"I don't know why…" She whispered her eyes glazed over as she looked at me, "He was my first crush and…I suppose in a way even though I hated him for what he did to me, inside I still couldn't tell anyone partly because of Taylor but also because…"

"You loved him and you didn't want him to get hurt."

"It wasn't love." She whispered shaking her head, "It wasn't like you and me Nick, we are in love I know that. It was just…it was different he was the first boy I actually felt something for and I don't know when everything happened I just feel like a part of me is gone now."

Miley looked up at me and I felt mad sure, but in a way I understood. "I don't feel scared anymore or worried about him." She whispered staring up at me. "And I don't know how to cope with that, I have nothing to worry about in my life anymore and I just feel so nervous all the time because it feels like this isn't real. I'm so used to being scared of the world that now it just doesn't feel right, it feels too perfect."

"That's not a bad thing Miley."

"I know it's just…I'm trying to adjust to not having to worry about little noises I hear in the night and everyone finding out the truth." She whispered leaning back on the bench staring at me. "I'm not intentionally being withdrawn it's just I'm trying to grasp that it's over now, that I'm okay and that we're okay and at times that's hard for me to understand."

"Come here." I whispered.

She looked at me giving a sigh, "Why?"

"Because I think you need a kiss."

A small smile came across her face for a second and then she bit her lip taking a few steps closers to me as I clutched her hips pulling Miley's body onto mine. I began to tease her leaning down only to move back and Miley became impatient with this and leaned up to me and I smiled.

"Time solves problems Miley." I whispered.

"No." She shook her head, "You solve my problems."

Her lips landed on my quickly and instantly both of us began demanding more, Miley's hands clutched onto my shirt harshly and within seconds I was against the wall as we battled. Miley's hair was soft through my fingers as I gently grasped it while her hands harshly pulled the shirt from me and her hands found my body touching it. I could feel us get carried away and I was aware of where this was going as I pulled away staring at her,

"What?" She whispered confused.

"You do realize where this is going to-"

"Don't even finish that, you made me a promise. I am ready so if we don't do this now well…I'm going to loose it completely. Shut up and kiss me." Miley hissed and I smiled as I pressed my lips against hers.

We were going to be okay, but only time would heal all of her wounds.

**Miley.**

I felt Nick's fingers trailing down my bare back as I woke up.

My body was aching but in a completely fantastic way, I was so exhausted and decided I would rather just lay here feeling Nick's skin against mine then even consider getting up. I smiled at his touch and suddenly he stopped I felt his lips against my head as I bit my tongue.

"I know your awake I saw you smile." He whispered giving a small deep laugh.

I opened my eyes and stared across at him. Nick just smiled and leaned down kissing my lips gently as I closed my eyes again getting to feel, for once, completely and utterly safe being here. I opened them again as Nick continued to stare and I pulled my hand out of the bed and ran it through his curls giving a smile and suddenly his phone started blaring.

We both instantly groaned as he leaned over to answer it.

"No don't." I whispered.

Nick sighed, "I have too…I have college today anyway."

He grabbed onto the phone and answered it walking out of the room leaving me alone as I sat up pulling the sheet around my chest. I had college too but I'd skipped so many classes I knew I'd be so far behind, thank god the movie was over now I just had to concentrate on catching up on my studies. I stood up leaving the sheet behind and quickly slipped straight into the bathroom for a hot shower in hope it would wake me up. The water eased my pains at least and I smiled thinking about last night. Nick was right time would help me adjust to everything and I couldn't hide forever, even if I wanted too.

I reluctantly left the shower and got changed still tired.

"Miles." Nick stated knocking on the door.

"You can come in I'm wearing clothes."

Like it would matter anyway.

Nick opened the door and poked his head in just to make sure before opening the door as I combed through my tangled hair. I stared at the dumb smile across his face like he had won the lotto and I frowned,

"Why are you smiling so much?"

"Because…"

"Because why?" I retorted quickly.

"Because, I'm going to college."

"Me too." I responded staring at him curiously.

"You are?"

I looked at his surprised expression and nodded.

"Yeah I can't stay here forever."

"No more cooking?" He questioned.

"No more cooking."

"Good because those cookies you made were-"

"Don't finish that sentence." I responded seriously as he laughed and pointed towards the shower and I nodded. He motioned for me to leave and I frowned, "I'm not leaving I still have to do my make up and dry my hair, you can shower with me in here if your in that much of a rush."

Nick looked at me uneasily, "I think I'll use the other shower then."

"Wise choice, you never know what I might have done if you'd stripped in here."

Nick raised his eyebrows, "In that case maybe I-"

"No you made your decision get out."

With the smile still plastered across his face Nick grabbed me around the waist and I giggled staring up at him as he kissed me on the lips gently, "You okay?" He asked and I knew he didn't mean physically, after all last night, well, it had been a huge step and basically my first actual time . I nodded smiling at him. "I'm fine, you however smell really bad like sweaty and it's really gross."

"You didn't think that last night." He responded bluntly.

"Out Nicholas."

"Fine."

He turned and opened the bathroom door only for a familiar figure to be there, we all jumped in fright as Selena's eyes bulged. "What the hell are you both doing in the bathroom? Together…why didn't you hear me knocking on the front door?" She yelled furious storming in and instantly pulled a disgusted face turning and staring at Nick sniffing the air. "Why do you smell so much like…oh my god you guys had SEX!"

I opened my mouth to deny the claim but Nick's smirk gave no fault.

"Oh my god, ew get out you smell bad!" Selena hissed and slapped Nick disgusted as he stepped out the door laughing only for the door to be slammed in his face as Selena turned staring at me mouth open. "Was it good?"

"We aren't discussing this Selena." I responded leaning back on the shower.

"Why not? I mean this is huge Miley! I can't believe you had-"

"I know what we did I don't need you to keep reminding me."

The ironic thing was that Selena had been hanging around like a bad smell, if she wasn't around watching me, waiting for me to crack, she'd be texting repeatedly to ask me things that were completely unimportant. She felt guilty that Sel had let me go with Liam but right now I was just happy to see she was just the same sexed up best friend I had always known…

"So…was it-"

"Sel!"

"What?" She hissed walking over starting at me determined to find out more, but no way was that happening. "I'm your best friend and I've told you everything."

"You more forced me to listen to your boy adventures." I responded.

"Well…yeah but-"

"But nothing we aren't discussing this."

"Fine we're going shopping."

"No I'm going to college." I announced.

Selena instantly tilted her head, "You're leaving the house?"

I gave a small nod, "Yes I suppose I am."

"That's good." She responded calming down a lot moving her hand onto my arm, "That's really good, maybe we should go have coffee after your classes, I have to like do this dissection thing which is completely beyond gross but we still should go out." I smiled and nodded, sure what was the harm in it.

"Yeah okay we should do that."

"See it's like nothing has changed." Selena informed me.

"Everything has changed Selena."

"No not really." She responded giving me a smile, "I'm still your best friend, we are both still in college your still giggling about the pool boy and your family is still….well annoying." I looked at her, okay that was right, but still things had changed and as I looked at her I knew I had to embrace the reality that this was my life now and it was good.

"Guess what I got in the mail…" Sel announced.

"What?"

"My invitation to your movie premier thanks bitch, even though it's like in six months sending them out early or something?" She questioned and I raised my eyebrows, wow they'd set a date for that thing.

"Wait I haven't even been invited yet."

"Unlucky." She stated smiling. "You going to take Nick."

I laughed nodding, "Of course I am."

"Why do I feel like he's going to knock you up and you'll get married."

My mouth dropped and I instantly shook my head, "No…no. The other way round yes but not any time soon." I responded and Selena smiled. "I want to marry him one day, I told him too. He's my soul mate I know it."

Selena grinned, "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Sel."

"Miles I'm leaving!" Nick yelled.

"No come and say goodbye to your girlfriend!" Selena yelled.

I heard a huff downstairs; it wasn't that he wouldn't normally, it was more he most likely wanted to avoid Selena. Ten seconds later Nick opened the bathroom door and walked in giving Selena a smile and walked over kissing me on the head,

"Bye baby."

"Bye."

"Ew you two are gross."

"Then look away." Nick retorted as I smiled.

"I can't it's like…gross but so cute."

I kissed Nick on the lips and he pulled away.

"Guess what?"

"You got a ticket to my movie premier in the mail?"

Nick frowned and shook his head, "No…that's random."

"Then what?"

"I just became your manager."

"What?" I asked confused staring at my boyfriend as he laughed.

"Miley." He whispered. "You just got offered a million dollar contract deal with a record label."

"WHAT?"

* * *

**A/N- **Sorry for the delay I had an 18th party yesterday and I got caught up watching SNL (funniest thing EVER) but anyway...this technically is the last chapter but...I'm having an epilogue so it isn't really. Anyway hope you are having a good weekend :)


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

**Miley.**

"This is soooo nice."

"Agreed."

"It's been ages since we did this together."

"I know right."

"When was the last time exactly?"

I gave a small giggle rolling onto my stomach flicking my sunglasses onto my nose staring across at Selena in her bikini tanning beside me. I shrugged my shoulders knowing exactly when we did this last time but unwilling to announce it to her. Selena opened one eye and stared at me thinking. "Oh…" I saw the smile play across her face as she realized, "The last time we sun baked by the pool in our bikini's was when you were trying to hook up with Nick."

"And it successfully worked." I responded smiling.

"Yeah too well, you can hardly keep your hands off him." I rolled my eyes at my best friend as she sighed, "So much has changed since then."

"Like what?"

"You're famous now."

I frowned tilting my head insulted. "I was famous this time last year Selena."

"Not really," She responded picking up her ice tea taking a sip, "You were like a D grade celebrity. Only famous because of your family, and sister." I stared at her with raised eyebrows and she just laughed playfully hitting my arm. "Don't worry your not any more, you're at least a B grade now."

I glared at her and she smiled, "Just kidding, you're A listed for sure."

"Good I should be, I have sold like a billion CD's"

"Wow someone has a big head, more like 150 million."

"It'll be a billion eventually, if my manager ever stops mucking around with the stupid pool and actual decides to do some work." I announced loudly staring across the water to see my sexy eye candy shirtless listening to music. "Maybe you should go and book some tour dates Nick!"

Nick's head raised and he looked at me confused, "WHAT?"

"Never mind she was being a stuck up bitch, fame is getting to her head Nick, maybe we should dunk her in the pool? Give her a taste in reality..." Selena questioned and I saw my boyfriend shaking his head completely unsure of what she was saying. I turned and slapped Selena on the arm.

"I can't hear you." Nick yelled confused.

"Clearly." Sel responded rolling her eyes waving her hand at him.

I laughed smiling across just watching Nick as he shook his head looking back at the pool; the sun hitting his gorgeous body with his cute curls and toned muscles working on cleaning the pool. A dreamy sigh escaped my lips before I could stop it and I could just feel Selena's eyes penetrating me unimpressed, I turned giving her a smile awkwardly picking up my ice tea as she elbowed me gently. I looked back and she smirked,

"So…dropped any hints yet?" She asked rather loudly.

I looked up nervously to see Nick was still busy cleaning the pool as I turned back to my best friend. I thought Sel would have gotten off my back after I actually made love with Nick, but no…now she had decided we needed to get married and kept pestering me about it every second minute.

I shook my head, "No…we're young I'm in no rush to get married."

"I know but-"

"But nothing." I responded smiling.

"Does he want to get married?"

"Of course he does Selena and we will, when I'm at least twenty five."

"That's ages away."

"Well deal with it."

She sighed putting her glass down, "Fine,"

I picked up my drink staring across at Nick smiling, he'd made me into a star sure I was famous but Selena was right now I was a household name. People knew me as Miley, not as Taylor's little sister or Tish and Billy's daughter all thanks to Nick. It was weird hearing my songs on the radio and strange having people consider themselves my fans, but I was loving every minute of it and my life was for once was almost perfect. I had a perfect boyfriend who I adored, I was on good terms with my family, I had friends, I had a career and I was happy.

"So would you rather a Tiffany engagement ring or a-"

"Selena." I hissed annoyed, "I don't want a ring."

She rolled her eyes dramatically, "Of course you do."

"Look if you want me to get engaged so bad then why don't you just ask me, it's legal now maybe we should get married? Then you won't have to worry about bugging Nick and me about it." I hissed at her and for a moment I could see her considering it. I laughed and she shook her head.

"No that wouldn't work…I mean I like girls but I'm more of a hot guy girl."

"Just drop it Selena."

"Okay fine, but what would your answer be?"

I opened my mouth letting out a sigh just as her phone buzzed.

"Please for the love of god let it not be…" She muttered leaning over and grabbing it as Selena suddenly let out a huge groan. "The hospital, for god sake I hate being a doctor." I just laughed kind of happy she was leaving as I picked up my glass.

"You aren't a doctor."

"I'm almost one." She spat standing up, "I got to go babe."

"Bye Sel see you tomorrow I suppose."

"Uhuh you will, have fun tonight." She stated.

I saw the small devious smile come across her face as I tilted my head confused but she just turned and walked away.

"BYE NICK!" She screamed as he looked up and she waved and he got the idea and waved back.

Selena headed inside and I knew she could find her own way out, after all she almost spent more time hanging around here then her own house. I sighed closing my eyes letting the sun soak into my skin lapping up the relaxation of my one day off for the next four months. Nick was an amazing manager but he was also way too organized and obsessed with signing me up to do everything from charity events to opening a random drama theater on the other side of the country. Honestly I didn't know how he did it, let alone the fact he was also producing music for me and other artists it was just incredible. Our life was crazy and I wouldn't want it any other way.

I felt the sun suddenly disappear and a shadow loom across my eyelids.

"Nick your blocking my sun."

The shadow however didn't move as I frowned.

"Nick can you-"

"Miley."

My eyes opened and I saw mom standing over me annoyed.

"Please tell me you are wearing sunscreen." She snapped and I groaned sitting up as Taylor walked out looking like a Barbie doll, clearly she'd had a photo shoot this morning by her perfect appearance. "Do you realize how much damage the sun can do to your skin, you could get skin cancer!"

"I have sun screen on mom-"

"But that doesn't matter you could still get cancer."

I stared at her rolling my eyes as Taylor gave a small laugh from behind and mom instantly shot her a glare. Mom had decided to become an actual caring mother to me recently, actually it was more over caring, I'd become a "cotton wool child" and every single thing I did she seemed to be there giving me support and criticism from my make up to my technique of preparing lunch.

"Hey guys." Nick stated walking over as I smiled.

"Hi Nick, we're here for lunch." Mom announced smiling.

I frowned staring at her, "No your not, Nick and me were going to go out-"

"We bought sandwiches and cupcakes." Mom interrupted and I saw Nick's face fall, we were planning on having a picnic at the park but I guess not. "They're all inside so why don't you both put some more clothes on and come inside?" I stared at her knowing that was not a question no she was demanding it. Mom gave a huge grin and spun on her heels strutting towards the house as Taylor groaned.

"I'm so sorry, she forced me to come too." Tay muttered.

"It's fine." Nick responded clearly upset.

Taylor gave an apologetic smile and headed inside as I looked up at Nick.

"No picnic." I whispered.

"Guess not."

He offered me his hand, which I accepted, and he pulled me up, I smiled leaning up and kissed his cheek. "We'll find some other time to do it," I responded simply and he just looked completely devastated, "It'll be okay Nick, they'll be a bunch of other times we can go on a picnic."

"Yeah sure."

I stared at his depressed face as I frowned, why was he so upset?

"Let's have the picnic for dinner? In the garden!" Nick stared at me considering it, "Come on it'll be fun under the moon."

He stared at me and a smile came to his face, "Okay, that will have to do."

**Nick.**

It was supposed to be at lunch, not dinner.

In the park, not the backyard.

In the sun, not the moonlight.

I sighed staring across the illuminated pool sitting on a picnic rug a little bit cold. I would just have to deal with the fact plans had changed and even if it wasn't exactly what I wanted this still would be perfect. I looked inside watching Miley fuss around with food trying to juggle plates bringing them outside, she had been so amazing over the last year from her music to just us in general, Miley brought a smile to my face twenty four seven even when she was doing nothing.

"Okay." She announced walking out struggling with the dishes. "I think we have enough food for like twenty people but we won't go hungry at least. We will however be eating left over's for the next week"

I jumped up and rushed over taking a few of the plates and bowls from her hands as she smiled at me.

"Thanks Nick, wow look at the sky."

"I know the stars are gorgeous tonight," I whispered not even glancing up just staring at Miley's eyes sparkling as she gazed up at them, "But you are a hundred times brighter and more gorgeous then those stars." Miley laughed looking back to me blushing; she still turned red at the mention of a compliment.

"Thanks Nick and you are brighter then those stars too, you light up my life."

We both laughed, "Okay enough with the corny star lines, let's eat."

I carefully put the plates and bowls down sitting on the rug. Miley dropped next to me cuddling into my side of as I wrapped my arm around her, "See look isn't this better then having a picnic in the park, no paparazzi, no getting sun burnt just the night noises." She whispered smiling and kissing my cheek as I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I suppose so, what would you like to eat?"

"Ummm chicken."

We started to eat the feast she'd prepared and discussing upcoming events. The good thing about being Miley's manager and producer meant that I practically spent every waking moment by her side, sure at times we'd got into arguments and bickered over problems but at the end of the day we were still happy and completely in love with each other. I kissed the side of Miley's head as she bit into a cupcake her mom had brought over for lunch.

"Selena was so annoying today." Miley babbled shaking her head, "She keeps pestering me all the time and it's driving me crazy, I mean I love her but it's just frustrating." I stared at her with raised eyebrows; Selena hadn't been just hammering Miley no she'd been at me too.

I put my hand in my pocket holding the small box in my fingers,

I was terrified of what Miley would say and as I stared at her watching my girlfriend continue to ramble, I was so scared she'd say no to my proposal. I suddenly leaned over and kissed Miley stopping her continuous chatter. I pulled away and Miley smiled giving me a look and leaned forward leaning her chin on my shoulder seductively.

"Enough talking…"

"Yeah?" I whispered confused against her neck.

"How about we go swimming?"

I went to reply but my words got caught up in my throat as I looked at her,

She smiled and stood up pulling off her top flashing me her bright blue bra and she pulled off her shorts easily to show matching blue panties. I stared at her still amazed as I quickly stood up not willing to let this offer up, I stripped down to my jocks as Miley laughed at my eagerness. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her body towards me as we started passionately kissing.

"Pool." She murmured against my lips.

I ignored her a for a moment and she continued to kiss me as I ran my hand up her back crossing over the back of her bra as she smiled against my lips. I stopped and pulled away as she took my hand,

"Swimming?"

"Sure." I whispered smirking.

I followed her entranced and then stopped pulling my hand away.

Miley spun around and frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing just a second…"

I turned back to my clothes and leaned down shuffling through finding my jeans pocket pulling up the box and taking out the ring. I turned around quickly to see Miley lingering at the pool ledge looking at me questioningly as I just smiled giving no explanation. I walked over holding the ring in my grasp as I grabbed back onto my girlfriend and she smiled kissing me gently,

"What did you just do?" She whispered.

"I just needed to check my phone."

Miley's face frowned though staring at me, "Why?"

"Just making sure that I got a text to confirm our flight is booked to New York for tomorrow."

"Of course." She whispered a smile coming back, "You are too organized."

"You are too beautiful."

Miley laughed as I smirked and grabbed onto her waist tightly. Before she could stop me I forcefully jumped pulling her reluctant body with mine into the pool water. Our bodies both fell beneath the clear water as I instantly went for the surface with Miley, who let out a scream as soon as we broke through. I held her hips as she shook her head.

"Oh my god, oh my god…it's freezing…it is freezing." She repeated and I laughed.

I moved in and kissed her lips distracting her from the water as she smiled pulling away from me. "God I love you." She whispered frowning, "Even if you did just push me in the pool."

I smiled and ducked my head under opening my eyes staring at Miley's body under the water, seconds later her face appeared and I pulled her towards me dragging her into a kiss. It only lasted a few seconds before we both had to com up for air as Miley smiled at me,

"That was my first under water kiss."

"Same." I responded smirking.

Miley moved in to give me another kiss but I ducked again under the water. Seconds later she came down and went in for a kiss but I stopped her and grabbed her left hand. I put my hand in hers as I saw her look at me confused and I opened my mouth releasing a bunch of bubbles…

"Marry me."

I pushed the ring into her hand as I saw her eye's widen staring at me.

I broke through the surface scared and she popped back up shaking her head.

"What did you just say?" She hissed pulling her left hand up.

I didn't respond and she opened her hand staring down at the ring that I had chosen with Selena's approval, and Taylor's…and Tish and Billy. Miley just stared at it and then looked up at me and I tried to read her expression but I just couldn't as she stared back to the ring and then to me.

"Miley will you marry me?"

She looked at me and then smiled.

"No,"

"What?" I responded chocking.

"Hell no I'm not going to marry you."

I just stared at her waiting for the just joking but she didn't say it, I felt my heart drop as she looked at me still smiling apologetic. "Nick I want marry you but-" I grinned and she shook her head laughing. "We are way too young to get married, so no I don't accept your proposal. Did Selena make you do this?" She asked me deadly serious and I looked at her uneasily. I nodded reluctantly…

"Well yes but I wanted too…eventually." I whispered.

"Exactly." She responded giving a sigh. "Eventually, not now."

"But…I love you."

Miley smiled moving her hand up to my cheek, "Nick I love you too." She whispered staring directly into my eyes, and I knew she was being truthful. "But we are young and happy right now, I don't need a ring to know that you love me. We have the rest our lives to get married, why rush into it?" I stared at her knowing it was true, honestly Selena had made me feel like I had too.

"So…no." I whispered disappointed.

"No but yes." She responded.

"What?"

"No to getting married soon." She stated giving me a smile, "But yes I will marry you one day."

I looked at her and frowned not really understanding as she held up the ring smiling down at it.

"So we aren't engaged?"

"Maybe." She responded looking up.

"So we are maybe engaged." I whispered.

Miley nodded grinning I laughed shaking my head holding out my hand wanting the ring back. Miley frowned shaking her head, "No I'm keeping the ring." She announced laughing. "I love it, it's so gorgeous…. I'm keeping the ring, it's our engagement ring." I stared at her again confused.

"So we are engaged."

"No we are maybe engaged. It's a maybe engagement ring."

I laughed grabbing onto her waist, "Right so you're keeping the ring, but we aren't engaged…" I stated trying to clear this up.

Miley nodded and smiled looking at the ring and slipped it onto her finger gazing at it in awe.

"We're maybe engaged." She responded simply.

"So we will get married."

"Yes, understand now?" She questioned looking up.

I looked at her nodding then stopped, "No, not really but you know what? I don't care because we can maybe be engaged, not engaged, married as long as I'm with you I don't care what we are. Plus with you things are never normal, so I have no idea why I was expecting you to just say yes or no, you never do anything simply." I responded and Miley frowned, "But I love you for that."

Miley giggled leaning towards me, "I love you."

"I love you too, and I'm telling everyone you said yes."

"Fine." She responded, "But it's still a maybe engagement ring."

I laughed and she pressed her lips against mine as I held the girl of my dreams who would…maybe be my fiancé, but definitely one day be my wife. I pulled away and looked at the pool, the one thing that had brought us together. Through everything we'd stayed strong and now we were back at the start…I was the pool cleaner and she was a superstar. I looked at Miley and smiled as she grinned back at me…

The difference was now we were in love.

* * *

**A/N- **Okay that last line was just like the worst thing ever, but I couldn't come up with anything better so...yeah haha! Anyway YES this story is finally finished, I'm over it I'm sure a lot of you are too! I will be posting a new story next weekend which I've started working on ;) So everyone thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites etc I really appreciated it and I love every single one of you :P :P I hope you have a great weekend and pray for the people of Japan and make sure you donate money to them! :( xxxx Bec.


End file.
